Lucky Star
by Milisante
Summary: Kira is a great student and a lucky playboy, his new twin sister Cagalli is confused about her brother’s lifestyle. Lacus is a shy freak wearing all black. And Athrun is watching them through his stylish glasses.And there's a secret in his eyes! A&C K
1. Chapter 1 Late Beginning

* * *

**A/n:** Hi, everyone! This is my first story in English that I post here! I hope it'll be interesting enough to read it! Tell me what you think, please!

This story contains mysteries, crime, hidden past, university life and love, of course. So if you like it, let me know!! Please!!

Well, my language and grammar are not that good, so If you see any mistakes Let me Know! I'll be happy to improve myself! Thanks a lot anyway, for even looking at it!

**Summary:** _(I'm not good at summaries, so, please, forgive me!) _What if…Kira is a great student and a lucky playboy, and his twin sister Cagalli found him only 2 months ago. She is confused about her brother's lifestyle. Lacus is a shy freak wearing all black. And Athrun is watching them through his stylish glasses. And there's a secret inside of his eyes…A&CK&L and many others!

Sometimes some characters may look OOC, but I desperately try to make them like the real ones. )

I **do not** own Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny or any of its character.

* * *

**Lucky star.**

**Preview**

Kira Yamato is 19teen. He is a student of Grand University of Orb (GU). Though he is one of the best students, he is also a well-known playboy. Every girl wants to be with him, even if it's only for a season. He is good at science and technology. Erica Simmons, a world famous professor claims him as her favourite student.

Athrun Zala is his best friend since elementary school. He is not like anyone around. He is always stylish and friendly. He works for the University radio, and plays a great role in the Student Council. He is studying psychology. And he is not allowed to attend physical culture class.

Cagalli Yula Attha is Kira's twin sister. But they both found it out only two months ago. Till then they lived separately and had no idea of having a sibling. By a certain circumstances Cagalli moves to where her newfound relative lives. She began to attend the same University, studying law.

**Prologue.**

Two years ago…

"She is dead…" Kira whispered, looking at the girl's body lying on the road. The wind was blowing through her hair caressing it. She seemed to be almost alive except for the fact she wasn't breathing anymore. But still she was warm. "She is dead," he repeated while his hands started shaking. His purple eyes filled with tears. He sat on the same road next to her like he was totally broken. He wanted to scream out loud, but tears escaping from his eyes were silent. For the first time in his short life.

"Kira! Hold on, we have no time to waste," a blue-haired guy said confidently, coming closer to his friend. "That _bastard_ is going to wake up any moment. There's nothing we can do for her… well, anymore… Now we need to think about you. Do you hear me?"

"But… can't you see? She is dead!" Kira cried with all his might. "Are you that heartless not to understand, not to feel… What else could be more important right now, Athrun?" He clenched his fists, biting his lower lip until it started bleeding.

"She doesn't care about being dead now, believe me!" Athrun answered softly. "But I care about you. And I don't want YOU to be imprisoned!" He sighed tiredly.

Kira looked up at his friend shivering, and tried to wipe the salt drops from his face. After a long heavy silence he nodded slowly…

**Chapter 1. Late beginning**.

Cagalli was staring at the great building of G University in front of her. That wasn't her first time here, but she was quite sure that this "Sleeping beauty" would charm her until she would get used to it, eventually. It was looking like an ancient palace with lots of decorations. Four floors and a pleasant green garden inside. She couldn't believe that new technologies touched that place, but for several years This University considered to be a cradle of modern science. Even Prof. Simmons lectured here, and that was the best recommendation.

Well, Cagalli had problems with exact sciences, but she totally admired people who invented all that things she used in her daily life. That was the reason she admired her incredible twin brother, Kira, who helped Miss Simmons with her research.

Cagalli has been living here, in Orb, for 2 weeks now. 'A place of great possibilities' as her 'past' cousin told her. That was right, but still a young, 19teen year old girl didn't know anything here. That was another world.

She hoped her brother (oh, he was terrible by the way!!) would help her, but he was busy all the time. He was busy with his GIRLS! He smiled at her confusingly, apologized every time and ran away.

His 'mother' Via was nice and kind person, she tried her best to convince Cagalli that Kira was a little bit stressed that he was not her son and had got a twin who was not alike him. It made sense. But Cagalli was even more stressed. She lost her so-called mother, she had to move to another country to meet a brother who was not happy about her appearance. What's more?

All these thoughts boiled in her mind all day long, that's why she loved nights. Sleeping became the happiest time of her life.

"What's wrong?" A silent voice suddenly pulled her out of her misery.

"Ah? Nothing really" she replied slowly. "Does It seem like something's wrong?" she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you were looking at the 'Monster' for 4 minutes, exactly, without moving. I thought you were not breathing! Or were you playing a statue?"

"Huh… are you that dump?" Cagalli smiled furiously. "I was just thinking!"

"Sad memories, I see" the tall blue-haired guy frowned.

He was absolutely impossible and self-confident. His name was Athrun Zala, Kira's best friend and the ONLY Cagalli's friend here. By the way, he lived in the same house, his room was next to hers. She had no idea why, but Untie Via (Cagalli decided to call her brother's mother that name. It was suitable for both of them) told her that Kira and Athrun were almost like brothers and they liked to live together since they both were lonely because of their parents. Via was working in hospital, sometimes she didn't come back home for three days. Cagalli had no idea about Athrun's parents, but she could understand that surviving needed someone.

"You're wrong!" she stated heading to the main doors of The GU, or Monster as students called the building. "I wonder who said that you were good at psychology!" she chuckled.

"Nobody," Athrun shrugged his shoulders following the certain blond girl.

" Oh, could you possibly tell me when the lectures start? I'm tired already!! The second week of the school year has started but I still can't see any progress. Such a peaceful place!" she groaned and stopped surprisingly, giving Athrun a chance to bump at her.

That was unexpected, but she paid no attention.

"Well, It's a tradition of GU!" he said adjusting his stylish thin glasses that made him look like an intelligent man. "No starting until the principle is back! And, I guess, she was even born too late!" he flashed his perfect smile.

To tell the truth, Cagalli was admiring his friendly nature. He was so nice to her when she first stepped into The Yamato "Residence". Her brother was handsome. He is THAT HOT guy every girl dreams of! She could understand them. But she couldn't fall for him! No way in Hell!! He was too sweet, like sugar, honey or whatever. If only all the girls knew that he was avoiding his sister. Since her arrival they didn't manage to talk for more than 5 minutes.

From the other side, Athrun was always so caring and kind, he talked to her, he showed her The GU, helped with all the documents she needed. He offered to walk with her around the city. But she refused, she wanted to do it with her TWIN!

Anyway He was always with her, except for the days he disappeared. Cagalli wasn't stupid one. She didn't ask. He was a pretty young man: silky hair, impossibly green eyes, well-cared body, no doubt he had a girlfriend. And she was sure that's not "her type". Athrun was silent most of the time, he was too logical and nice. That all meant – boring!

"Don't be rude!" she smiled at him hearing the news about the principle. He nodded.

"You don't have to worry, our University has its own year time, that's a privilege!" he added.

"I see," Cagalli waved her shoulder length blond hair.

"Ok, do want a secret?" he questioned suddenly and sat on the step of the main stairs.

"Yes!" her large brown eyes blinked.

"It'll start tomorrow! And all the students who don't come will suffer!" he smiled evilly.

"How do you know then?"

"That's a BIG secret! You'll find it out tomorrow!" he smirked. "So, are you going anywhere now?"

"Yup, I'd like to see my wing of the Monster, to learn it better, not to lose my time yesterday!" Cagalli winked.

"Sure! Would you tell Kira? I have not yet," he looked up at the blond girl, trembling his necktie. Yes, he was wearing it. He had a strange style like that guys from screens. But it suited him well.

"No way in Hell!" she giggled. She wanted to punish her brother for being so rude to her.

--

" Hey, Athrun!!" a high-pitched woman's voice cried from nowhere. Cagalli turned around and saw a pink-haired girl. '_Pink hair! That's nonsense' _she thought. The girl was beautiful though. She had a shoulder length light-pink hair, angel face and nicely carved body. Nothing wrong with that. She was wearing an extra short blue skirt and the same gamma tight top that showed her enormous breasts.

The girl came closer and Cagalli noticed a lot of make up on her face. She laughed mentally. Cagalli was the whole opposite to the 'pink princess'. She hated skirts and all feminine 'things'. She didn't use make-up and refused to grow her hair longer. And in spite of her tomboyish behavior she had a boyfriend. She sighed sadly remembering him. They decided to part after Cagalli's leaving.

"Huh, Meer, how are you?" Athrun said friendly. The pink-haired girl smiled brightly and grabbed his hand.

"I'm so glad you asked!" she rustled sweetly. "So many things happened!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes hearing that. Well, she didn't think Athrun was any kind of that popular since he was so nice to everyone. And that girl seemed to be the top beauty.

Suddenly Meer noticed the blond girl wearing like 'she had no taste'. She frowned realizing that Athrun was with her. She started looking up and down at Cagalli making her feel confused.

"Well, It's Cagalli Yula Attha!" Athrun filled the gap between them. Meer kept silent. And Cagalli realized how much that strange quiet guy wearing glasses meant to the girl. "She is Kira's twin sister, suddenly found," he added with a pretty smile.

"Really?" Meer raised her perfect eyebrow. "They don't look alike!"

"Yes, we are siblings born on the same day and hour," Cagalli smirked. "But I still don't believe it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, It was rude of me! My name is Meer Campbell!" she waved her hand happily. Something changed when she heard about Cagalli's relationship with Kira.

" Meeeeeeeeer!! Come on!!" A Brown-haired unknown girl shouted standing near a good-looking expensive car.

"Athrun, I have to go now! See you later! Terra would kill me if I'm a little bit late, Look!" Meer laughed. "And do you know something?" she asked seductively moving closer to him.

'_Disgusting!_' Cagalli averted her eyes pretending to be more interested in the car. Anyway that car was perfect!

"Yes, It's tomorrow!" Athrun said seemingly not noticing Meer's actions.

"Thanks! You're amazing!!" she stated playfully and ran to the car. "Oh, yes! Do you know about Kira?" Meer stopped next to the stairs.

He shook his head.

"He is with Indie now!" she cried and continued her escape.

Cagalli opened her mouth, though she had no idea who was that Indie.

"What?!" Athrun widened his eyes hidden under the glasses.

* * *

So, that was the first chapter! I hope it wasn't very boring! It's only starting! Tell me if you like it! Please, review!

And I'm not really good at describing people's appearance! –sigh-

Thanks a lot!

**A/n note: **the chapter has been revised a little.


	2. Chapter 2 Late Beginnig Part two

**Hi,**** again**!

Thanks a lot to everyone!

I need to tell some things before I go on! Well, I had some time to write it) I need to write or I'll leave it, since I know all the secrets already

It seems to be a long story. I'm sorry for that. But I want to make it lively. Until it became sad. And I really want some "love stories" inside, because I'm tired of creating monsters!:) Moreover there will be some University life here! That's because I miss my student life And the University is a little bit strange, but that goes for most of its attendees! Next 2 chapters are full of people! But as you see I'm not good at describing! They are talking too much, that's the way I'm trying to reveal their characters. I'm sorry. I'm really not good at writing in English! –cries-

But be sure that every chapter has something to lead the reader to the main thing. And personages are not here for nothing! I hope, You won't be disappointed.

Anyway, forgive me, my poor grammar and vocabulary! I'm trying! And don't forget to review! )

I **do not** own Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny or its characters.

* * *

**Lucky star.**

**Chapter 2. ****Late beginning. Part two. **

"So, who is she?" Cagalli asked following her friend unconsciously. She almost forgot the place she was heading to. After Athrun heard the News 'about Kira', he acted strangely.

"Huh? Who?" he replied turning his head. They were standing on the little path leading to the garden surrounded by the walls of the University. The sides of the path were decorated with amazingly smelling high bushes and flowers.

Cagalli looked up realizing the scene… blowing wind in his midnight blue chevelure, her innocent eyes trying to find out the Truth under his expansive glasses…romantic shit! _'Oh, come on! It's really funny! I should tell him, when he is back from his mental coma.' _Athrun kept silent, while the blond was speaking in her mind. He was out of here.

"Cagalli!!!" somebody called her name. The place wasn't crowded so she immediately saw a dark-haired tall and slim girl waving to her energetically. That was Shiho Hahnenfab, the first girl Cagalli met at the GU last week.

She ran quickly to where Cagalli and Athrun were stuck. Shiho was sporty and well-trained. She played basketball and usually hang out with guys. She was a potential threat to any girl, but nobody saw her cheating. She was talkative, that's why Cagalli knew all that information, but surely Shiho was a reliable girl. Anyway Cagalli trusted her since they met.

"How're you doing?" she questioned trying to catch her breath. "And what's wrong with Mr. 'I'm the most stylish in the world?' Cagalli giggled at the remark.

"Nah?" Athrun opened his mouth to protest. But Shiho continued: "Don't you know? Every girl in GU wants your glasses and Kira Yamato!" she exclaimed and laughed. The Blond supported her momentary.

"Oh, Hi, Miss Hurricane!" he chuckled. "Are you trying to make me angry?" he narrowed his emerald eyes, pretending to punish her.

"No way!" she smiled sincerely. "Everyone knows that you're cold-minded! So there's no chance for a poor girl like me!"

"That's the fact!"

"So what are you both doing here? I can imagine that staring at each other like being first met is absolutely amazing, but what planet are you on, Athrun? she showed her white teeth while smiling.

"I asked him about Indie," Cagalli interfered.

"Indie Masters?"

" I don't know, only a name!"

"And what's wrong with her?" Shiho put on an 'I don't catch it' face.

"Well, that pink beauty called Meer, am I right?" Cagalli gazed at Athrun and he confusingly nodded. "She told us that "Kira is with her." she imitated Meer's voice.

"You're not good at imitating!" Shiho stated. "Her voice irritates me, but not yours!" she laughed.

"Sorry, I hope I'll improve myself." The blond winked. "Now what's the problem? Isn't my brother a terrifying heart breaker?"

"He is! And I'm glad for him! She suits him! She is Miss perfect, Miss "everybody loves me until I die and even after the death"! Sweetie, sweetie!" Shiho showed her tongue with disgust. "Indie is Miss GU, Miss "Monster." She burst out with laughter. "I made a joke!"

"You did," Athrun said coldly, starting to leave.

"Hey, hey! Are you OK? I don't want to hurt you." She confessed putting all her heart in her words, though she was teasing him. "I need you for helping me with maths, you know!" She lifted her forefinger. "Kira won't help me if he knows I don't like that girl!"

"Because of jealousy, nah?" Athrun asked waving his locks. Shiho rolled her eyes. "Whatever! I don't REALLY like her either!" He smiled like nothing happened and saying something about an important meeting left.

Cagalli was glad to stay with Shiho. It's not like she didn't want to stay with her first friend on 'this planet', but there was too much of Athrun Zala around her.

Shiho was talking all the way not forgetting to introduce her new "comrade" to everyone. She was worried about her job at the café, and not being able to pay her rent for staying in the hostel. To tell the truth She was one the best here, she had a chance to study in GU not paying for it. Mostly The University contained two types: rich children of richest parents trying to get a prestigious education and those who won the right.

Cagalli was the first type, though she wasn't rich. She just realized when her mother died that her parents had been saving money for her. Kira was the second type by the way.

"Hey, and what about Athrun?" An umber-eyed gal asked reaching the theme.

"Mmmm… I don't really know. He is good at everything except for socializing with people. I suppose He doesn't care. You know, everybody likes him but nobody tries to get on well with him. Except us!" Shiho pointed at her chest.

Cagalli giggled. Shiho was funny and light-tempered. It's like the world was spinning faster when she was around. The feeling of joy and happiness.

"Stellar! I've been looking for you! Where have you been, Blondie?" Shiho stopped at a blond shoulder-length haired girl with calming orbs. Stellar was not tall, shorter then Cagalli, and her body was almost transparent. Her light dress changed her into a fairy angel.

"I'm sorry, Shi." She said quietly and stared at Cagalli interested.

"That's Cagalli! She's new here, and she's Yamato's sister!"

"Really?" Stellar's voice was really weak, but high. "Nice to meet you! Hope to be friends!"

"Same here," Cagalli smiled at her sincerely. She thought that such a smart girl like Shiho would never keep close relations with a wrong person. That's why she felt some sympathy to a new acquaintance.

"Sorry, dear, we have to rush!" Brunette stated sadly grabbing her calm friend's hand. "See you!"

Stellar waved her and they both disappeared soon. It was already dinner time, everyone got their mates and went eating.Cagalli has nowhere to go, so she headed home. The place that should be her new home.The house was empty. So she decided to take a shower (the weather was really hot) and then feed herself.She turned on her laptop, taking off her clothes.

"Hey, Cags, you're almost naked!" The voice from the computer screen informed her. "You'd better not to leave the camera on, next time someone…"

"Oh, Miri, stop it! There's nothing you haven't seen anyway," Cagalli groaned coming closer to the screen. She was wearing her blue bra and pants. She didn't like the revealing underwear, so everything was cleanly.

"Yu, that's me, your best friend, but what if…"

"No way! I'm going to shower, something important?"

A brown-haired girl's face saddened.

"Nothing really"

"Oh, Miriallia, you can't cheat on me!" Cagalli narrowed her eyes, realizing her white socks on.

"The case is difficult, my parents are…"

"What? Bad news?" Miriallia's parents were going through troubles in their relationships. They were arguing often and threatened to divorce. They had only one child, so the whole pressure was on her shoulders.

"Not really… yet… well, I don't want to talk about it right now! You'd better tell me your stories!" She smiled, placing her face closer to the camera.

"Mmm…it's not started yet!" Cagalli sighed blowing her fringe. She stayed straight in front of the mirror, examining her body.

"What?!! Are they crazy? I can imagine that GU of Orb is one the most respectful! But that's nonsense!" Miriallia claimed. "How's your brother then?"

"I haven't seen him yet today. It was early in the morning he left. A new girlfriend I guess. I was at the university with Athrun. Well, it's good that it's only 15 minutes far from home!"

"Why's that?" Miri raised her eyebrow, while eating ice-cream.

"Well, Kira has got a car, but he's not here always, and It's likely Athrun doesn't have one. I'm not sure he can drive either! He is such an alien! Hey, what are you eating?" Cagalli shouted suddenly, noticing a small spoon in her friend's arm.

"Ice-cream, chocolate one!" The girl from the computer display giggled.

"But You'll become fat from it, won't you?" Cagalli teased her, pointing to her waistline.

"Well, I do care about my weigh, I'm not like you! You're always slender! But since you're gone, nobody makes me eat all that ice-cream, candies, pies and pizzas! So I can let myself some freedom now!" She spoke proudly.

"Oh, you mean I'm a monster? Come on, tell me that!!!" Cagalli put her hands on her hips, giving Mir a death glare.

"Nop! You're still my friend even if you're far away! I miss you!"

"Me too!" The blond smiled changing her mood immediately. "How's Ahmed, by the way?"

"Oops, I need to go!" Mir pretended to hurry, but her face saddened. Cagalli touched the camera showing that she would turn it off forever in case. "Oh, you're bad! He found a new girl, they seem to be happy together, and he's kissing her all the time. I mean…"

"How come…" Cagalli swallowed the tears attacking her eyes. She felt broken. Her heart nearly stopped hearing the news. It's not like she was crushed on him. But that was too cruel. Only two weeks passed and he's recovered from his "everlasting pain". The guy told her that He would never forget her, that he wished she wouldn't leave. He had confessed he loved her before she knew about her twin. And all that words were for nothing?

"You both decided to part! Don't be depressed, he doesn't deserve it! All guys are like that! My foolish experiences should have taught you!" Miriallia grinned. Many guys fell for her, though she was a really good girl.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm going to shower. See you, Mir!" Cagalli turned off the connection. She needed some time to realize. Though she has hated Ahmed already.

The night came sooner than disappointed girl thought. For the whole day she was alone, and didn't want anyone next to her. Anyway she decided that no man would hurt her. She knew it wasn't possible, but giving promises to herself made her calmer.

It was already 1 a.m. at night when she felt thirsty. The dark house was frightening. '_Where's Athrun? He's not a life waster not to sleep at night_!' She thought, almost closing the door behind her. And suddenly the voices appeared in the hall.

"Where have you been?" Athrun's voice asked strictly. No reply. "OK, I don't need to know!"

"You don't need to ask! I'm not a child and you're too protective!" Kira whispered loudly.

"Well, I'm not when you don't act foolishly!" Athrun's voice was unknown to Cagalli now. She never saw him angry, but she heard it then.

"Think of yourself!" Kira said hurt. "Who's talking to me? You're the one who remembers, who is trying to change the world, who is wasting his time for dead!"

Silence spread around the hall. Cagalli covered her mouth with arm not to let them know she's listening.

"That place will not ease your pain." Athrun replied softly. "Better go to the grave and leave your pain there. And let your soul live freely. As for me, I still believe. It's better to think of alive than dead. You have a sister after all!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Cagalli felt his sorrow and that was strange. May be they are really related like twins. "She is mad at me?"

"I would If I were her!"

"I'd try my best! I like her, but I feel so unconfident," Kira complained.

"Perhaps, that's because she's not going to be in your bed!"

"Oh, stop it! You're awful! You and Yzak are both terrible! Let's go sleeping; I don't want to be late at Ms. Simmons lecture!"

Cagalli heard the noise of closing doors and leaking taps. Her heart was beating crazily. She heard something she shouldn't. She needed to calm down. '_So, he told him about tomorrow, traitor!'_ She said mentally. '_What grave? I'll make it out, surely!_'

* * *

So, that's it! I hope It was OK! Tell me please! And as a warning: it's not so clear! -hehe- May be It's a little bit childish, but I like being like that sometimes. Please, read and review!!! It's really really important to me!

Thanks a lot! And... Merry Christmas! It's coming


	3. Chapter 3 I am not a detective, am I?

**Hello, everyone!!!**

First of all, I'd like to thank **all** people who read it, reviewed, alerted this!!! Thanks so much! I'm happy about it!

I do really appreciate you all for reading it!!!

Now I'd like to thank my dearest beta, editor – **Canadain-Girl**! Thank you very much for helping me with it and all the support!!! You are great!!! -hugs-

Finally we've done it! The next chapter! ))) It's a little bit long, but I hope it's interesting!

I hope you'll like it! And I'd like to say, It's just begun! ) And please review, if you read it! Thank you very much!

Second: I **do not** own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters!

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'm not a detective, am I?**

---

The morning autumn sun shone through the widely glass windows of the Yamato household. The smell of the fresh morning air filled the small sized room. Rays of morning light filled the space, exposing the once dark corners from the night before. The rays collided perfectly with the newly polished mirror hanging on the wall just in front of the overly large sofa.

The rays reflected themselves onto a sleeping figure, her blonde hair stuck in odd angles as she hid beneath the warmth and comfort of her sanctuary. She was relaxed and at peace, within her own little world. Enjoying the moments she had left of it.

She moved lazily around in her bed, her face appeared over the edges of the thin white sheets. Her closed amber eyes remained peaceful, as her hair lay scattered across the edges of her pillow.

Her name was Cagalli Yula Attha. As I'm sure you might have already conjectured. She was one of the many new students that would be starting at GU that day. Or, in other terms. She would be starting her first year at the Grand University of Orb. While it is also suggested that it is called, Grand University of Ancient Moon city.

Just as the bright envoy of sun had escaped the small space of her room. Her eyes shot open with fear and alarm. She gazed around hopelessly to the small alarm clock on the edge of the side table. Her eyes looked upon it in panic and distress as she shot up from under the covers of her warm bed.

"**Damn it**!" yelled the frustrated blonde, realizing the lack of time she had to get ready.

Cagalli instantly jumped out from her bed, her foot caught loosely on a slipper she had laying upon the floor. Her arms waved around in panic. But by doing so she had managed to regain the balance she had almost lost a second ago. Cagalli placed a hand over her chest as she sighed heavily. Thanking her fortunate luck. She then shook her head clear of such thoughts and rushed towards her personal bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

---

Cagalli hastily started to brush the pearls she called teeth, until her mind started to wander to the events from the night before. To the words exchanged that she hadn't meant to hear.

'_What the hell is going on in this house?' _Cagalli thought mentally.

"It's true there are always odd things in normal houses, but really. This one takes the cake." she muttered under her breath as she swished the water from her mouth and into the glass sink. _'First of all, I have a brother who obviously feels confused about my being here.' _

"Well, I guess it's the same for me too, I too feel a bit out of place in this house. Is it because I am a bit scared of Kira? I mean, he hasn't tried to harm me…_yet_." stated the blonde to no one in particular as she started to wash her face. _'But then again, I guess two weeks isn't enough to get to know a relative. A brother even, to accept them so easily.' _thought the blonde helplessly as she picked up the small hand towel beside her as she dried off her face.

"But then again, no tries means no moving forward."

---

As she moved around the bathroom, preparing herself accordingly her mind suddenly wandered to a blue haired young man whom was currently living there as well.

"That's right, Kira's said. Best friend living at his house? I mean he is very well dressed. Rather, every thing he owns looks expensive and very carefully chosen, he doesn't seem to be abused to even abandoned by his parents. So why doesn't Zala just live at his own home?" Cagalli wondered aloud as she gazed around trying to remember what else she had to do.

As the blonde looked lamely into the large mirror upon the wall her eyes cast over her features. It was true, she didn't have any degree of expertise in style, but she was neither stupid nor blind. Her mind wandered back to when she had to pay for him back in the café they had been in the week before. And then there was her _aunty_ Via. The woman behaved and looked like an angel sent from above and beyond. She had no questions, no claims, and no complaints. She was the _ideal _mother. But, there was always the shadow of pity that touched red her features, much too often then it should. Cagalli was certain on it.

'_There's something hidden, I'm positive of it. And what was with that conversation between Kira and Athrun last night?' _thought the blonde, she had an uncomfortable need to reveal their secrets. _'But why is it that I feel this way? Is it because of anxiety, sympathy, or pain that was within the whispered words of the night before?' _

"I mean seriously, how many _normal_ people actual have conversations with the words graves, dead and alive mixed into them?" asked the blonde bluntly to her reflection in the mirror.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she had accidentally dropped her brush from once she had been holding. It collided with the floor. Creating a loud **BANG**. That she was sure anyone in the house would have heard. She cursed silently remembering that if she did not leave soon she would be late. After all it did take fifteen minutes to walk to school. Maybe ten or less if you ran.

"Am I a detective? Some how I feel like I am." muttered the blonde to herself as she glared at her reflection. Expecting it to talk back to her.

---

The blonde quickly rushed out from her small bathroom and to her closet. It didn't take her long to find what she would be wearing for the day. She pulled out a clean pair of underwear and one of her favourite pairs of jeans. They were the ever so classic faded blue jeans that fit her perfectly. While her shirt on the other hand was a light blue sports styled T-shirt.

As she quickly pulled on a pair of simple white socks and a pair of sneakers she quickly rushed from out of her room. But not before remembering to close the door behind her.

---

As she hurriedly jogged down the flight of stairs and turned swiftly into the dinning room to take the next door into the kitchen. Just as she entered the kitchen and went towards the fridge. A sudden voice was heard from behind.

"Good morning!" said an unexpectedly sweet voice from the long table behind her. As she slowly turned her head around her eyes widened in shock. As she stood there, the voice continued to speak. "Don't worry, you won't be late. I'll drive you there, the season already started." Cagalli looked wide eyed. There sat Kira, he sat at the end of the small table holding in his hand a small cup of what appeared to be coffee and the news paper was clearly opened.

"Are you ok? You're acting overly kind this morning. Did something happen, did you hit your head this morning?" asked the suspicious blonde, while turning back around and went digging thru the cupboards for an empty coffee mug.

"Well, I am your brother. Haven't you forgotten?" smiled the brunette, while tucking away his heavy fringe from his dazzling violet eyes to inspect her more clearly. "Here, on the table. It's for you. There's a cup of coffee and a sandwich. I wasn't sure what you liked so I guessed. But would you mind hurrying up a little?"

Cagalli glanced towards the table and indeed she found a small mug of coffee awaiting her. Made just the way she liked it. And a sandwich, plain bread, topped with lettuce, bacon and tomato. As she made her way towards the table, she gave him a small thanks. But not before letting her mind wander. _'Is he doing all of this, just because of what Athrun had said the night before?' _Speaking of Athrun. Cagalli's mind gave a small click. Remembering the blue haired lad was no where to be seen.

"What about Athrun? Isn't he going to be late, shouldn't you-" she started, as she turned her glance away towards the flight of stairs.

"He's already there I figure. You'll never catch him late…" stated Kira, a bit of irony was evident in his voice.

Cagalli glanced towards her said brother, he looked like a sex god from a woman's romance novel. He wore casual clothing. A hair of looser fitting dark jeans, and a snow white polo shirt.

"You'll see what I mean soon." added Kira, while gazing at his sister's confused face.

Cagalli gave a low sigh as she finished off her coffee. She was curious as to what Kira had meant. But also frightened at the same time. But she had this hidden trust, she had a feeling she should trust what he says without fear. It was said, that daylight makes the darkness bright after all.

---

As soon as they were done putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, they quickly rushed out the door. But not before locking it. As they walked down the small front path towards the drive way. Kira walked in front of her the entire time. Then stopped abruptly at the passenger side door and held it obediently open to her. She gave a small sarcastic laugh as she walked past him. A faint tint of pink was evident on her cheeks.

"You know, I can do that myself." she muttered as she sat down in her assigned seat. And watched as Kira walked around the car towards the driver's side. He then silently turned on the engine. And slowly backed out of the drive way.

---

Cagalli had to admit, Kira was indeed a very good driver. He was quiet the entire time and quick. It was as if the car was made for him, and him alone. It reacted with him perfectly in speed, and in his reactions. No matter how hard the blonde looked, she was unable to find out it's model. She very much liked cars, as well she was an experienced driver. She had to leave her mother's car to her elder _cousin_.

The road was straight and short, she had been gazing out the window the entire way. While Kira briefed her on the city's history. It made no sense to the blonde, no one knew the true origins of the city's name. Ancient Moon, but they were all completely proud of it from what she could tell.

In a matter of minutes they had it to the university. With time to spare. The entire thing was crowded with students. Somehow, it seemed either the school's entire population had been informed. Cagalli instantly felt uncomfortable, while Kira opened up her door and gently pulled her out. And locked the car. His cell phone instantly went off, but he didn't bother letting go of her. He instead held it with his free hand, while pulling her across the parking lot.

"**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU**?" Cagalli could clearly hear another man's voice coming thru the phone. No matter the distance between the two.

"I'm already here. I just entered the _main gates_." stated Kira, with a small smile plastered across his handsome face. While placing the phone a foot away from his ear.

"You better be! Don't you dare be gone when I get there, Yamato!" yelled the other man, as his voice slowly faded away. As Kira closed his phone sharply.

"It's an old friend of mine. Yzak Joule, he can be impatient at time…well, all the time." explained Kira, just as he had closed it Cagalli caught a glimpse of someone's photo on the screen. But didn't have the chance to catch a full glimpse.

"…" Cagalli stayed silent, unsure of her brother's words.

"Well…he's still a good guy." he added, a hint of doubt was evident in his voice, which made the blonde raise an eyebrow to her brother.

"I see…" was her only response when a voice interpret the courtyard.

'**So everyone, I hope you enjoyed the song. Don't you dare say no, after all it's the first day of classes!'**

Cagalli was stunned at the dynamics, hanging all around the university. She knew the voice right away, it was none other then the blue haired man whom lived with her and Kira. Athrun Zala. She recognized his charming and soothing voice. _'Charming…since when?_' thought the blonde to herself. As she heard a few students next to her yell a huge **YEAH!** Startling her instantly. While Kira winked down to her.

"He works for the campus radio? That's why he knows some of the things he does?" asked the blonde, while she gave her brother a quick glare as he lamely shrugged his shoulders.

'**I'm glad to hear that' **

stated Athrun once again as he praised the students. In a monotonous manner as if he was a tutor. Cagalli tattled a little.

'**I'm here for only another three minutes. My shift will soon be over but before it does. I'd like to torture you all some more with some girlish energy. Here are some announcements. Miss. Simmons and Ms. Ramius are just about ready to replace me at your auditoriums. As well, my glasses are only mine because I am Athrun Zala! And here's **_**a potential break up song **_**for you all!'**

A lively melody spread around the courtyard. It was a bit of an odd song, Cagalli didn't much like the style of it. However she did appreciate it for putting a small smile upon her face. She would have never predicted Athrun had the ability to act the way he just did.

---

"You know what, I absolutely loath him." stated a man from behind the two. As both Kira and Cagalli turned around, the blondes' eye's widened.

"Yzak! Glad to see you alive!" laughed Kira while looking to the man before them.

'_So, this is the impatient one Kira was talking to a few minutes ago. Yzak was it?_' thought the blonde. She had to admit he looked completely adorable at first site. He was tall, taller than Kira, not by much though. Silver shoulder length hair, young and dignity was in every bit of his features. His icy orbs were sure to melt any woman's heart at first glance. But his face had a scowl plastered across it, never the less. It didn't take away from his handsomeness.

"Worry for yourself, Yamato." he snapped, but his voice had a hint of worry. He then continued on. "About the project, what are we going to tell Ms. Simmons." it wasn't a question, it had come out more in a statement. His arms crossed as he glared to the brunette before him. Completely ignoring the blonde.

"Don't worry, I've already done it." smiled Kira confidently, as he looked to the silver haired lad.

"When did you- I mean, good." he quickly stopped himself before he'd say something he'd regret later.

A silent gap arose between the three, as if the only purpose they proved to be there was to talk about the competition on the project. The gap became larger and more awkward with each passing moment before the silver haired young man quickly turned his gaze away from them. As if he was searching for someone in the crowd.

The blonde looked up to her brother in confusion, he merely looked down to her and gave a single wink before looking back up to Yzak.

"Hey! Were you waiting for us?" the awkwardness between them was instantly broken.

By none other then Shiho's loud brawl of over happiness. Cagalli turned her head slightly and noticed waving hand from a small distance away. _Miss Hurricane_, as Cagalli now refereed to her was wearing a pretty vinous trouser suit. It wasn't something that would go unnoticed. Stellar wasn't too far behind the brunette. She was wearing a simple pink skirt, while wearing an off white blouse, with a tint of grey. Her hair was decorated with a red ribbon as a tribute to the start of the first day of school. While walking next to her was a taller slender model styled looking woman with magenta toned hair. Her face remained careless as they quickly walked through the sea of collage students in the front of the school.

"I'm leaving." stated Yzak clearly, when he noticed the three approaching them.

"No you're not!" smiled Kira, as he caught Yzak's white long sleeved shirt.

"Hey!" shouted Shiho coming closer towards Cagalli and Kira, whom at the moment was holding onto Yzak with most of his might. "Dearka just called, he told me he'd be a bit late." smiled Shiho, as she looked to Kira.

"Is there any point in him actually phoning? He's always late. Even way back in kindergarten." commented Yzak, as he stood in his place only a little ways behind Kira. Only because Kira's hand was now wrapped around the silver haired young man's arm with a deadly grip.

"He isn't like you, _Mr. I'm the most perfect person in the world ever_." remarked Shiho, as she crossed her arms and stuck her nose into the air. Cagalli looked at the brunette in bewilderment. Thinking how this bubbly nice girl could be so rude.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You'd better know now, Yzak and I can't stand one another." remarked Shiho, when she had noticed the blonde's confused look. Even Cagalli could admit that explanation was a tad lame, but she then looked to Yzak whom merely nodded in agreement.

"It isn't that way at all Shi, Yzak doesn't really hate you." Cagalli gave a small jump to the side. As she looked horrified at Athrun whom appeared next to her out of no where. "Am I really that frightening?" he simply asked with a small smile, while pushing the glasses up with his forefinger. While Cagalli shook her head.

"Y-you just surprised me that was all." stated the blonde, a small blush was apparent across her features.

"I do not like _that_ woman, understand that Zala. And stop using your psycho analysis on me!" snapped Yzak. As he glared daggers at Athrun.

"But, Shiho doesn't hate you either." stated Stellar innocently, as she adjusted the ribbons in her hair. While Shiho gazed at her curiously.

"Tell me, how do you know this?" asked Shiho slyly while looking at the blonde next to her.

"Analyses." replied Stellar, mocking Shiho's tone. While Athrun gave a slight chuckle.

"You're all crazy." stated the magenta haired female.

Her model styled body was revealed by her short shorts and a tight green top. Cagalli gazed around, and realized for an instant that there were indeed quite a few beautiful people there. It's as if they all gathered in this city by an unknown force. Her face suddenly became filled with sadness. She wasn't the most beautiful person, just your average girl but to her it wasn't enough of a privilege to be living around them.

"That's indeed right. Luna." smiled Shiho, while smiling brightly to the girl now known as Luna.

"And, who's the girl? It's obvious she's a girl by the way Kira is holding her hand." stated Luna, as she pointed her thin finger painted brightly green towards Cagalli's face.

"Hm? Oh, haha…" laughed Kira, while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "This is Cagalli Yula Attha, my twin sister. She came here two weeks ago." smiled Kira. While he looked downwards to Cagalli and watched as she tried to hide her blush from under her bangs. While she tried to forget Luna's very rude remark earlier on her appearance.

"Twin?" stated Yzak dryly as he eyed Cagalli up and down. Making her feel more uncomfortable. "You aren't serious are you, Yamato?"

"Yzak-" Athrun placed his hand upon the silver haired lad's shoulder. "It's true." he added with a smile as he looked to the blonde.

"Well, I'm Lunamaria Hawke." stated Luna, while flashing a sweet smile to Cagalli. While Cagalli simple nodded.

"Hey, assholes! Hurry up and move before I force you." stated a stranger.

Cagalli turned her head slightly to see a sporty while naughty looking boy. His bangs covered his face as he placed his hand on Kira's shoulder. His unbearable red orbs shone thru his bangs. Sending shivers down the blonde's spine. He looked angrily towards Kira. Athrun on the other hand gave a small bow towards him with no trace of annoyance towards him upon his beautiful features.

"You've been rude to Stellar, chief!" stated Shiho, watching as he left the area.

"Sorry." was his only reply as he stopped just before heading towards the door. It was just barely auditable.

'_Defiantly, the school's asshole_.' thought the blonde while watching him leave.

A bell rung loudly throughout the courtyard, the group instantly started their way into the university's main doors. Heading towards an overly large blackboard cased behind glass. As they stopped in front of it, their eyes scanned it for any good news.

"Hey look there, Athrun! There's an announcement for you." Smiled Shiho, as she tried to control her giggling.

"Hm?"

_Mr. Athrun Zala._

**I wish to you never to take off your beloved glasses, so!**

**If you ever come to my physical culture or any sports organization.**

**I will send you to the moon.**

**-With love,**

_Andrew Waltfeld_.

"He's my new favourite teacher!" laughed Kira, as he burst into laughter.

"Mr. Waltfeld is our instructor. This university has courses meant for every student. Except, Athrun." giggled Shiho.

"It's not funny." stated Athrun dryly, while heading towards the first lecture room. Cagalli had caught his wrist before he had totally taken off, causing him to turn around abruptly.

"Why?" she asked in a barely audible voice, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Just some health problems. Nothing serious, they're all just over reacting." he stated rapidly, and walked swiftly away.

Cagalli watched him leave and disappear in the mass of students. He neither seemed depressed nor sad. Just aggravated, so she thought there was no cause to worry. She then turned back towards her brother, her amber eyes widened in shock. He was no longer alone anymore. His arms now incircled the waist of a thin curly haired blonde female.

Cagalli's heart gave a small pang as she looked at the female. No, more like a goddess. The girl was an absolute perfection, her blue eyes shone like the moon on a clear came lake. Her fragrance was like spring. There was no sharpness in her features, no defects in her body. Her body was covered in a medium length Champaign coloured silk dress.

"Hello, Cagalli!" she greeted, her voice sounded friendly and comforting as she gazed at the blonde.

"…" Cagalli stayed silent as she looked towards the two.

"My name is Indie."

"Hello." muttered the blonde, blushing under the other blonde's gaze.

"Well, we should get going. Take care, and don't be late Cagalli." smiled Kira, letting Indie be free from his hug.

Cagalli watched as they walked towards the opposite end of the building. Cagalli stayed facing the board frozen. '_So, that's the girl. If I were Kira would I choose her too? Urg…Why is it Athrun doesn't seem to like her? And why am I thinking about him so much. I like the more __**Ahmed type **__of boys anyways. Athrun's just a friend. But when he wears his glasses he looks so- I need to stop thinking that way!_' groaned Cagalli as she smacked her forehead.

"I'm sorry to bother you. But could you please help me?" asked a gentle voice from behind the blonde.

Cagalli looked around, and noticed a pink haired female. She was very similar looking to Meer, but her face looked less frightening. Her hair cascaded down her back, ending just at her but. It was much lighter colour, and it was much wavier. Her features were also different. Much more calm, and sincere. She was wearing a long black dress, it hid her entire body. "Is there anything written about music?" she asked politely while looking at Cagalli.

"No, nothing." Luna stated rather rudely, as she tried to brush off the other girl. The pink haired girl looked at her apologetically, then gave a short nod and then left.

"Luna, that was really cruel!" stated Shiho rather loudly, as she gazed towards her friend.

"What, I mean she's a freak. No body ever speaks to her here." started the magenta haired girl. "It's not like the reputation matters, it's logic. If she were normal, she would have friends. So, I'm trying to avoid any difficulties. Maybe she is chasing her so-called friends. What's then-"

"Lunamaria, we have to go." stated Stellar calmly, interfering in the conversation.

"Oh, alright. You'd better hurry then too, girls." she stated with impotents in her voice, as she tapped on the glass lid on her watch with her long nails.

Shiho, then grabbed Cagalli's hand and smile as she dragged her towards the lecture hall. Shiho was also studying law. The day was enjoyable enough. The lectures of Talia Gladys were interesting and exciting, that Cagalli had almost forgot about her worries and troubles. But, the certain talk of Athrun and her brother talking about the dead wandered into her mind often.

She had spent most of the day with the girls eating lunch and listening to Athrun's confident voice. And that's where she met Dearka. Over lunch in the cafeteria.

A taller blonde man looked her up and down at first glance with delight. He had said something about her unbearable beauty, while she chuckled.

Then they all gathered in Ms. Ramius's history room. She spoke about the middle ages, and the ages before that. But the entire time Shiho was chatting to her, not letting Cagalli hear a single word. However she wasn't paying attention to the brunette's conversation about nothingness. But looking towards, well more like staring towards Athrun openly.

There were a lot of people inside the overly large class room. But everyone was seated as how they liked. Kira was in the back of the room, enjoying his time with his new female companion. While Yzak and Dearka sat just a few seats in front of them, Yzak was currently frowning at Dearka's comments about the teacher's bra size.

While Athrun was off to the left of the room five rows down from Cagalli, sitting silently next to the pink haired female from before. They were having a small conversation but Cagalli was unable to hear anything that left their lips.

"She hasn't got any friends, everyone avoids her. But Athrun always sits with her in history class, or she sits with him. Either way they always sit together." whispered Shiho, as she caught Cagalli's gaze towards the two.

"People respect him for torching himself for being around her." she added rather rudely, trying to change the matter at once.

'_I don't think that's it, he doesn't look tormented to me.'_ thought Cagalli, as she watched the two some more.

Finally the day ended. Everyone had their duties and meetings, so Cagalli had decided to go home alone. She was very much enjoying every step she took, the town was very beautiful and had a lot of foliage. Though loneliness surrounded her, she then decided to be more social. She decided to phone Shiho later that night, and that way she'd find a way to entertain herself. While she moved forward on her path of pain and sorrow. Unknown of what the future would bring.

* * *

So, it was long... but we've finally met Lacus and others! I hope, you like it! Or may be not) Anyway, please review! Tell me if it's good or not! Any type of review's welcomed! )

And the _Potential break-up song_ belongs to Aly and A.J. I heard it, when I've been writing this)))

Thanks for reading!

Starting next chapter I'll put a little preview, I think it's helpful!


	4. Chapter 4 Notes, by Cagalli Yula Attha

**Hello, my dear readers! **

**Thanks **everyone for reviews and support! I'm really happy about it! I hope you're still not tired of me and my story! And I hope I replied to all your reviews and uncertainty! )

Sorry, if it's a little bit late update!

**A special thanks goes** to my dearest beta editor **Canadain-Girl**! Thank you so much for helping me and supporting me! Your opinion is very important to me! –miu-

So, please, read and review! That will make me happy and optimistic! )

I **do not** own Gundam Seed\Destiny or any of its characters!

* * *

**Lucky star.**

**Chapter 4: Notes, by Cagalli Yula Athha.**

**Warnings: **_A little bit feminine._

_---_

_02:33_ Message sent to: _Lucky star_

'_I am falling into the abyss of endless insanity. I do not see nightmares anymore, my memories slowly fade away, and my wounds do not bleed. My unbelievable dreams to spend this life as everybody else arise from nowhere. But still it feels like hopelessness. New monsters consume old ones. However the past still decides future. _

_Damn, I__'__m losing my sight. Do wide open eyes in past lead to the blind future?_

_Su.'_

_---_

After entering Grand University, Cagalli's life started to sharply change. Since that day, nothing could compare to what she was now experiencing. Everything seemed to be improving for the better for her, it was even enjoyable to say the least. She had found the silver lining on a black and dreary cloud. Her new family, friends, and even her studies were going great. She thought of herself to be a blooming rose surrounded by love and care. This gave her anger and pleasure all at the same time. She was now on cloud nine.

Three weeks had already flown by, after that rocky beginning. Cagalli had a chance to understand and examine those around her, and she hadn't missed a single minute. She had accepted her detective role since _that_ day, so she had tried her best to catch every single detail from those around her.

But, she had found it more difficult than she had planned it to be, from all the nonsense she had heard. But, she wasn't the type of person to give up so easily. At times, the blonde had often thought of just asking her brother directly, but he had always acted so sweet and was so in love with his new angel. That she would often just throw that idea away as fast as it had entered her mind.

The truth was, Cagalli had found herself so immersed in finding out the truth behind their words she hadn't paid any attention to those around her. But that soon changed, after a while Cagalli had found herself being more sociable and hanging out with her new friends. She liked hanging out with them, she had found them interesting and funny all at once.

While all the while she had found herself writing various notes to concentrate and arrange the bundle of thoughts she had. No one knew about her little _hobby_, of observing. After all no one would suspect her of doing these things, she was after all lively and very energetic.

She had started playing basketball with Shiho recently, she had always adored sports and was proud of her success in it. Cagalli had also become part of the student's theatre, instructed by Mwu La Flaga, a very supportive tutor of the fine arts. He, to her point of view, was very handsome, he had short blonde hair and light blue eyes. But he had a bad habit of behaving too shy, and would constantly blush every time the boys would be talking about girls, and their preferences.

Cagalli was indeed delighted about her new friendships with Shiho and Stellar, even though both girls were entirely different from one another. But they both supplemented one another. Everything was going the way she liked, so far anyways.

However the blonde sometimes found herself lonely, she would often think back to her mother and her friends back in her old town. She would often find herself thinking of them. She would also talk to Miriallia, but not as much as she would have liked to or wanted to. The closeness they once held between them was suddenly vanishing. The string that held them together was slowly weakening by each passing day.

Miriallia was now busy with her new _jerk_ of a boyfriend and her family problems. The always bitter expression on her ever so lovely face showed Cagalli everything, even with Miriallia's fake smile. Cagalli was able to tell there were problems, but since she lived so far, there was no way for her to help her once best friend.

Cagalli would often find herself writing notes in her so called _secret_ area, using a small green pen which was given to her as a present from Athrun. And that was the light of her starting…

**Notes. **

**By: Cagalli Yula Athha.**

_Well, he was the one that gave me this, so I can blame him for starting my __investigation __Isn't is said that a criminal wants to be caught and punished? Kind of weird to me, but funny in a way._

_I can't believe this pen is green._

_I don't like writing, I'd rather use my laptop. But this small note book seems to be much safer, since Kira has been trying to improve my computer. I just hope he doesn't break it…_

_Even though I've told him I don't need nor want an upgrade. Kira is so stubborn, but I really can't complain. I can tell he likes me, and is starting to care for me._

_He did offer his assistance when I needed to go to the chemistry shop. I found myself helpless, realizing that I had brought nothing to class with me that day. And I had totally forgotten to ask Via about it that day too…Then all of a sudden he said something stupid like, __**You look pale, stomach ache? Do you need help? **__I was sure I was going to kill him for that, how in the hell would he have been able to help me? Why couldn't I have a sister instead? I was blushing madly when he had gotten up with his keys and was rushing towards his car._

_I thank god Athrun had stopped him and told me where I should go. I was saved from telling Kira about my illness. I'm still not sure he's understood the situation quite yet. I'm so embarrassed to even be writing it down here now…_

_All I know, Athrun knows way too much for a guy who doesn't even have a girlfriend, or any girlfriend for that matter. As said by Shiho…_

---

Cagalli stood up and walked towards her door, she could hear Via talking to Kira. Athrun wasn't in the house today. So as she walked back to her desk she started to write freely.

---

**Kira Yamato. ****(my twin brother)**

_-I've been told he is defiantly a heartbreaker. But, there is no way! I mean, he's so sweet and kind I feel just like the devil when I'm next to him. He's calm and funny most of the time. His open toothy smile could melt even rocks and diamonds I'm sure._

_-He seems to be very smart and a friendly person, everyone always asks him for help and advice. And not once has he ever refused. It's really great, but at the same time annoying. He's also very stubborn, he has to be the most stubborn guy I have ever met._

_-There is only one person in the entirety of the world I'm sure who can change his mind in under a minute. And that's Athrun Zala._

_-I'm slowly, very slowly starting to like my brother. He understands me and there are plenty of things we are similar at. I do feel like he is a part of me, my twin. Maybe he thinks the same way…but who knows with him. _

_-But, I have a feeling that he's sometimes hiding from me. But I'm still not too sure yet. I'd wish to know what he's so afraid of._

_-__**Note for myself. -I will write related items-**_

**Indie Masters.**** (Kira's new crush)**

_-As called Miss GU! And that's__ a known fact. She is the most beautiful and nicest person I'm sure there is. She is even filthy rich. Everyone loves her from what I can tell, except for…Yzak, Shiho and Athrun. Stellar on the other hand is positive about everyone._

_-While Lunamaria is Indie's close friend. I like Indie, because she makes Kira happy. But I feel there is a large gap between us._

_-The main point is, Athrun seems to avoid her. Not openly, but I caught it, every time she is in the area, he seems to disappear in a speed of light. I wonder if anyone has noticed besides me, I know for sure that Yzak knows too._

**Shiho Hahnehfass. ****(Miss Hurricane) **

_- Shiho is a hurricane, and that's a fact. She is also my new best friend here and I know I can trust her. She's helped me a lot, she calls me over 100 times a day__, I'm sure. She always offers activities and random entertainment._

_-She also doesn't mind explaining things to me in our subjects. In school I mean. The best part is she holds no secrets around her personality, she is very open. _

_-However…she hates Yzak Joule with a passion. But they are very similar in a few ways. Stellar told me that they were dating for about four months and then just broke up suddenly. The reason, nobody knows, but maybe someone's just hiding it. Anyways I think they would be good together._

**Yzak Joule. ****(Mr. hot temper)**

-_I know for a fact that I can rely on him. He's a good friend of both, my brother's and Athrun's. I've called him over sometimes, and not once has he ever said no. _

_-Though he seems to be very arrogant, he cares for his friends. But he calls Athrun and Kira by their last names, It's really odd to hear. He is very conservative, and is gallant with girls when nobody sees him._

_-Yzak's got a younger sister, Silver. Who's about sixteen so he's overly protective of her that's what I found out from over hearing a few phone conversations._

**Dearka Elsman.****(Every girl is mine)**

_-He really does believe that every girl is in fact his girl friend. I've often wondered why Yzak is so close to him. He's a funny__ guy. He loves parties and all the stuff that goes along. He is an absolute optimist and in a way too damn talkative for his own good. _

_-The one thing is though, he adores girls in a way they don't want. He has a girlfriend, Helen. She's a bit older than we are, but that doesn't seem to bother him in the slightest bit._

**Stellar Loussier. ****(Serenity)**

_-She is so very calm. She is my complete opposite, but I still like her. She doesn't really talk a lot, but when she does all you hear is logic and intellect. Sh__e likes singing and likes to act in the student's theatre. And sometimes I can see her talking to Athrun alone._

_-He smiles at her and hugs her a lot, well I'm glad for her. He had never talked to me that way. Am I jealous? No…but what could that mean…_

**Lunamaria Hawke. ****(Fashion model)**

_-Lunamaria is a designer,__ in her every breath. She is a good girl but too arrogant and selfish. She's always out shopping every weekend always spending her father's money. She doesn't appear to be a spoiled brat. I heard she has a boy friend, Rey something. I haven't yet seen him but he exists in LA-LA-LA land. _

_-Lunamaria also has a younger sister, Meyrin. She has a crush on Athrun, I've noticed it in her eyes. Poor girl, Athrun just looks right through her as if she doesn't exist._

_-Lunamaria also likes__ our head of student council that makes me laugh._

**Shinn Asuka. ****(Just go die and leave me alone.)**

_-I h__aven't quite figured out why he became head of the student council. He never talks to anyone, pretends no one exists. He isn't friendly at all, but he is active. He from what I can tell adores sports and likes being alone. _

_-I've heard people say he had a sister who died when he was fourteen or something, and he suffers because of that. It's true that could be possible, but I doubt it. _

_-I think I may not be able to get along with him._

_-Shiho is sure that he likes Stellar, just by observing I can confirm it. It's quite amusing. _

**Meer Campbell.**** ('Witch' and actress)**

_-The only reason I am even writing of her is because of Athrun. She is one of I__ndie's friends. She is in another course. From what I've noticed Athrun spends some of his spare time with her._

_I've often seen them leaving the university together; I find it a bit strange. _

_-__ She is totally different from Stellar, but I've once seen him hugging her._

_-__ And… She is always favorite actress in our theatre!_

**Lacus Clyne. ****(Black dress girl. Still unknown)**

_-Nobody really sees her, or even talks to her and from what I can tell she hasn't tried to change that either._

_-She looks somewhat like Meer, or does Meer look like her? Anyways, but they aren't related from what I've heard. _

_-Athrun…he seems really nice to her, and I can't understand why. Maybe I should just ask him._

_-I heard she likes music, but that's all. _

**Athrun Zala. ****(Can't find an appropriate nickname)**

_-Athrun seems mysterious. And it seems__, girls like to embrace him, certainly. I mean who wouldn't, maybe it's his cologne. _

_-I admit it, but I'll never tell him that. And I'm not going to be hugging him._

_-He doesn't have a car, his cell phone calls once a week. Maybe no one cares for him. And I can't see any health problems he had mentioned before. He doesn't seem to be weak in my point of view. Actually, he is strong enough to catch me when I fall._

_-He once caught me when I almost fell down upon the floor in the kitchen last week. His grip was amazingly tight, he has some really powerful arms…I should really stop thinking this way._

_I mean as in strong…well it's not really important. Maybe there's something wrong with his eye sight, I think I'll need to check._

_-Shiho says he doesn't have a girlfriend, or any love interest for that matter. But I know that he hides someone. And I believe it's a woman. I once saw him buying flowers, wait. Could it be that he likes men? It's true his behavior could be regarded towards that way…no way, I mean I can't believe it. Maybe I should just stop thinking…_

_-Note to self, need to get to know Athrun better._

_---_

Cagalli closed her note book nervously. Her hand had a slight shake to it. She had soon found herself being afraid of speaking to Athrun. It was true they were both friends, but every time she got around him she would get embarrassed. That made her feel uneasy, but she always had to tell herself: _'He's not my type…'_ but maybe that was the main reason why she liked him. Because he wasn't her type.

Cagalli then fell on her bed sighing. She then reflected on that night.

Via's supper was perfect like always, both boys were absent that night. Kira was preparing a project with Yzak. And since Kira never lied, he would openly tell his mother of his new fling, Indie. And she would always smile to him. So he was surely at the Joule mansion.

While Athrun on the other hand was somewhere out with Meer. He had called Via earlier, she was positive she had heard Meer's painstakingly loud scream in the car.

"I'm not good at investigating." Cagalli said rather loudly covering herself with her large confider. "Maybe sleep will help me forget everything. I still have Ms. Ramius's test tomorrow…" added in the blonde with pulling the large blanket over her head.

The blonde then closed her eyes, soon she was in dream land and was having an odd realistic dream. In her dream she was standing in front of Athrun. Naked. They were both so close to one another that she could feel his sweet warm breath on her forehead. And in the dream she was crying, because he was blind...

---

_08:21_ Message sent from: _Lucky star_

'_I don__'__t know__…__ Please, tell me you__'__ll be alright, I don__'__t want you to suffer anymore, after all you__'__ve been through. If there__'__s anything I can help with__…__ I don__'__t need the future that hurts so badly. I don__'__t believe heavens are cruel to its angels. Angels of forgiveness__…__ do you remember?_

_Lucky__'_

---

* * *

Thanks for reading! And If you read it, please, review! ) 

The chapter is a little bit boring and not much activity inside… but I hope it still feels all right! Tell me any opinion! Talking about next chapters… they'll start revealing the mystery little by little! )

If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!

Thank you all and have a good day -


	5. Chapter 5 The picture of five

A\n: **Sorry** for the really late update, it took too long. I sincerely apologise. There were some technical problems. I hope you understand. And truly, I'm going to write this story to the end. I promised myself! )

Now, I'd like to **thank** everyone who reviewed and read this story. It's a pleasure to know, you're interested in it. It makes me feel happier! –_smiles_- Love you all!

Though I'm depressed at the moment, probably because I'm ill. I hope to recover soon! But! **THANK** you very much! Please, read the next chapter.

_Special thanks go to (just like an award!)))__ my dear beta __**Canadain-Girl, **__who had a hard time editing me. Thank you!!!_

And also thanks go to _my precious Anna_, who supports me still. And I apologise for any mistakes I've made!

* * *

_Some information, I should have said before. _

This is an AU story. It's probably not our time and space. Guess, it's like parallel world; everything seems to be the same, except for some details. That's why the colour of hair doesn't need to be explained.

I don't want to mention any other countries, normally exist in our world, so I put in only Orb's name. Technologies in this world are better and more developed, though it's not like coordinators or colonies exist.

It's not really important for the story, but I decided to write it here.

There also be some OC heroes, but, please, don't worry, I just need them for background and liveliness. Mainly, all the characters are well-known by the reader.

_About University and ages,_ because I feel like there might be some troubles if I don't say it.

I honestly try not to change the personalities of main characters. However I'm not perfect, so they may seem different. Probably, these changes might be explained by the past events that happened to them. But, anyway, I apologise for any inconvenience.

I think I made them all about the same age. As I had written in the first chapter, Kira is 19 (nineteen) and the same goes for Cagalli since, you know, they are twins. –_Shrugs_-

I also told that Athrun and Kira are friends, though I'm not sure to tell you now if his age is the same or not. That also goes for Yzak and Dearka.

I'm sorry, but I made Shinn, Luna, Stellar, Shiho, Miri and Lacus also nineteen. I just don't think myself, it's a big difference. -_smiles_-

Meer is a year younger than others, so there's no problem.

_About educational system in (my) Orb_. )))

People graduate from school (or high school) at the age of 17 (seventeen). So, our main heroes are on the third course of G University (I know it's a little bit lame name for the university, but I have a small idea about it. However I'm not sure if I use it). The third course only started. Two years passed since they entered.

Soon there will be more characters from GS/D, but I'll put information inside of the story.

Just to remind to all my precious readers: This is an AC and KL story _(but I have some nice ideas for others too_). So, please, don't worry if some main characters do not appear for a long time, everything will come in its time.

And some words about the plot. There is more than one line, plus some characters have their separate stories. So, there will be chapters revealing only past events completely. And may be some characters will die… I don't know yet, but be aware of it! I feel like I need to say all that stuff before continuing.

**Thank you very much for reading and patience!**

**-----**

Previously: –_shrugs_- There're some things that happened in previous chapters. If you don't remember, read this! )

- Kira and Cagalli are twins, but they were separated since birth. They lived separately in different countries, until the day Cagalli's mother died. She told her the truth. So the girl moved to Orb and stayed with her brother, his mother and best friend. She also entered the University and met some friends.

- Kira is a very smart and talented student, one of the best, but he is considered to be a 'playboy', changing girls every season. And still every girl (ridiculous as it seems) dreams of him. After Cagalli's arrival he finds his new love interest Indie, the first beauty in GU. But, his best friend Athrun, avoids the girl.

- Athrun is Kira's best friend, living in the same house. He's wearing glasses and stylish clothes (stylish means unusual for a boy of his age and he almost never wears jeans 0.o) He's a very nice and gentle guy, working for campus radio, but his attitude towards some strange people like sexy little Meer Campbell and shadow-like Lacus Clyne makes him mysterious in Cagalli's eyes. Probably, he's got some health problems (he's rejected to attend physical culture class), but hardly anyone knows it.

- All of a sudden Cagalli hears a strange conversation between her brother and Athrun about someone being dead. And she decides to find out the truth, because the whole life around seems to her mysterious. Now she pretends to be a detective, though her thoughts are scattered as well as her feelings. Day after day she finds herself more attracted by Athrun (who is not her type!) and her new friends, as well as attached to her brother.

- Tomorrow is Murrue Ramius test! Don't be late!

**

* * *

**

Lucky Star. 

**Chapter ****5****: The picture of five().**

Cagalli opened her dreary eyes to meet the awaiting sunlight that entered her room from the opened curtains. She gave a smile as she looked out the opened window, birds could be heard singing in the background, the huge oak tree outside brought in the refreshing sent of mother nature. As she looked towards her bed side table her perfect morning was instantly ruined.

"OH NO!" she cried out in horrification. The girl jumped from her bed, just as she was about to run towards her closet she stopped instantly.

Cagalli turned back around, swiftly picking up her clock on the bed side stand, and looked at them intently. She realized that she had forgotten to set it the night before. The blonde had guessed Kira had spent the night over to Yzak's house, that's why he hadn't woken her up probably. Via always left early in the morning before anyone else was up, for her shifts at the hospital. And it wouldn't matter, Cagalli had her cell phone turned off. There was no way to be in time!

Cagalli instantly felt her cheeks redden, remembering her dream. At the beginning it had been a complete nightmare, but it had soon turned into a romantic story, filled with some senses she'd never repeat again. The blonde gave out a low sigh, her mind scolded her foolishness. Ms. Ramius! She'd never listen to the fantasies of some school girl. And she defiantly would never forgive her for it, instead the exact girl would be punished, ten fold.

Wearing her light blue pajamas, Cagalli sadly walked out of her room and started heading towards he stair case at the end of the hall. She believed there would be no need to hurry any longer, she was already late as it was.

As she walked towards the staircase, her eyes instantly widened. As she looked back around, she noticed that she had been right. Athrun's door was slightly ajar.

She looked at it confusingly, Athrun would never leave his bedroom door open. Ever. Secondly, he has never been late for class, thirdly, he was the school's DJ. Then the thought popped into her head: she had never seen the inside of Athrun's room. The blonde swallowed hard, trying to push her curiosity away. But the demons within her were stronger.

'_I need to wake him up…' _thought Cagalli. She knew it was a lame excuse to use just to see the inside of the blue haired male's room, but at that moment she didn't care.

As she slowly poked her head inside his room, her eyes softened. He was sleeping like a child. Innocently and quietly. His blankets covering him, his glasses rested perfectly upon the side table next to an opened book. She even smiled unconsciously.

The entire room was painted in a light violet shade, a bureau in front of the bed and a table standing next to the opened window. She couldn't find a mirror of any sort within the room. She thought that was strange for someone as stylish as himself. Or was he pretending to be?

Cagalli listened to Athrun's breath carefully, while moving ahead. His silky midnight hair was in a complete disarray, and she nodded to herself believing he looked better that way. She grinned towards him slyly. He has never seen her sleeping, so she was one step ahead.

'_Stop, it doesn't __matter! He won't want to see me sleeping anyways…what was I thinking?…' _the blonde scolded herself mentally as she shook her head and gave out yet another sigh.

As she gazed around more, she had to admit, his room was really nothing special, even though he had a huge collection of music that took up about three shelves upon his wall. Cagalli had to admit she had felt slightly disappointed, somehow she had expected more from the blunette. But then, as she looked towards her left something had caught her eye. There upon the bureau sat five single frames.

As she walked over to it, she started to examine them more closely. Her amber eyes gazed at them in order from her left to her right.

- Kira and Athrun were hugging one another and smiling like mad men. Cagalli recognized the photograph at once; it had been the same one in her brother's room.

- The second one showed three people: Kira, Yzak and Athrun. Athrun's hand was laid upon Yzak's shoulder and Kira was embracing Yzak elbow teasingly.

- The third photograph down the line displayed what appeared to be in the way past. A small navy haired boy with large green eyes stood between two adults. He was grasping each hand tightly.

Cagalli looked at the picture for what seemed like eternity, realizing that must have been Athrun's family. The woman on the left of him had short navy locks, her smile was soft and kind and her green eyes showed every emotion. Cagalli realized where Athrun had gotten his looks from. But as she gazed towards the adult male in the picture the blonde was able to tell instantly where Athrun got his expressions from. The elder man was tall, with oddly small lips, his hair colour she couldn't describe.

- The next picture represented two children: a little navy haired boy and a blonde haired female. She was smiling and he looked to be a bit aggravated. A really nice photo, but who was that unknown blonde?

Cagalli looked at the photo closely, there was defiantly something off with that one. As her eyes looked beyond it, they caught what seemed to be a picture with five people in it. And a thought of these people being together there shocked her completely.

- It looked to be a summer day, there was a small garden full of a variety different coloured roses surrounded by tree guys and two girls. Cagalli wasn't certain but the photograph looked to have been taken two or three years before.

Yzak was smiling openly, he didn't seem to be impatient or furious as he always looked. He was holding two white roses above Athrun's head, trying to make a devil of him. Athrun looked careless and cute, plus he wasn't wearing his normal glasses. He was completely calm, free and relaxed. Cagalli felt something within her heart brake, she had always felt something was wrong with those guys and now she had found it. There was no longer happiness left within their eyes.

Athrun was holding a pink haired female's hand, and she was exquisite. Cagalli had thought at first glance it had been Meer, but this girl looked like a masterpiece work of art. Unlike a fake dress up doll. The girl was elegant, wearing some pink dress with horizontal white stripes on it and she looked pleasant even in the picture. Cagalli's mind dusted with images of the Lacus female attending the University, always clad in black. She started to wonder how a cheerful and beautiful girl had gone into a shy black shadow of those around her.

There had been also another girl, she was standing near Kira. Kira's arms were laced around her stomach in a loving and caring manner. She had a proud and confident smile, her gaze was stern and yet beautiful. She had bright red hair and blue eyes, and the smallest waist line Cagalli had ever seen.

Cagalli was sure she had seen the image before, but it had been on Kira's cell phone. She had remembered she had questioned her brother before on the manner, but he had muttered a simple: _an old friend of mine. _From what the blonde could see, this girl was defiantly more then just a friend to him.

Cagalli found herself glaring at the photograph, she could see no trace of her brother's play boy trait. She could tell he loved that girl, you could even see it in his orbs. Cagalli's eyes widened. She now understood, Kira had no feelings towards Indie. '_She is nothing to him but just another try. Just another waste of time. But who was that red haired female? And where is she now?' _thought the amber-eyed girl.

Cagalli then felt like she was close to unlocking the mystery of those around her, but she herself had no idea of the mystery. And what could one photograph possibly hide?

"Good morning." Cagalli instantly froze, she jumped backwards away from the shelf that held the pictures. She looked around to find Athrun standing behind her. Her worst fear had come true, Athrun had woken up without her knowing.

He stared back at her with his beautiful emerald eyes his arms folded elegantly on his chest. Cagalli continued to gaze at him more intently and realized this had been the first time she had actually seen him without his glasses on even though they had been living under the same roof for over a month now.

The blonde's face began to grow a tint of red, she felt like a burglar caught in a place of crime under his intense gaze. Her eyes caught his outfit, and a small smile played across her lips. There he stood neither half naked nor naked. But wearing a long sleeved PJ top and matching bottoms with cartoon flying pigs all over it.

"Hi…" her voice was husky, as she looked for a reason as to why she had even entered his room, his private area.

And she tried badly not to stare at his eyes. Her favourite colour in such great intensity, she couldn't help, dying to possess it. No, she didn't't think of anything bad. She enjoyed the perfection, the pressure of the colour itself. From her early childhood Cagalli wanted to be an artist, but teachers had found no talent in her attempts.

"It seems like we had over slept, I came to wake you up. Sorry, I didn't have permission to look." said the blonde as she motioned towards the pictures, while letting out a low sigh.

"Doesn't matter, you don't need my permission." he replied, his eyes narrowed as if he was in pain. He walked back towards his bedside table, and placed on his glasses. Cagalli gave a low frown, she wanted to see his eyes. She had found herself addicted to his eyes. Intoxicated.

"It's just, I don't like people watching me while I sleep." Athrun confessed, as he looked to the blonde. "But don't worry about it." he added in worryingly as he looked back towards her. "There are no secrets among friends." Cagalli looked at him with amusement.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. Regretting the actions she had taken afterwards.

She looked to the male, she had so many questions to ask him, even more now. She had wished to talk to him frankly about everything, even though they were close to one another at first, and he was always around. But in the past few weeks he had been avoiding her, she didn't much like him hiding things from her.

"Cagalli?" his voice sounded hurt. "Is something wrong?" he was now standing next to her, she could feel his breath on her forehead.

'_The dream…' _Her mind instantly brought her back to the dream from the night before. She choked down the tears. She wasn't in love, he wasn't her type/ they were friends, but since the day Athrun began to leave her alone even more, she started to need him by her side, physically.

"Cagalli", his voice grew stronger now.

"What? Huh…oh! I'm so stupid, we need to hurry up!" she said with a smile, turning her eyes away from him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as he tilted his head and looked down at her.

And all of a sudden Athrun's hand reached out and touched her cheek tenderly, moving closer. Unexpectedly his face appeared right in front of hers. Her eyes widened in bare shock, meeting his. Their lips were only inches apart…

But he didn't kiss her.

Instead he let her go.

Cagalli rushed towards the door, pushing him away. Her thoughts and feelings were in a mess. She had almost gotten out, but stopped first at the threshold. Her eyes averted to the ground.

"Who are _they?_" asked the blonde, as she motioned towards the picture, trying to hold back her scream.

"Old friends." he stated and looked towards the picture sadly. She couldn't see his face, his navy hair covered his eyes.

"Girls!" stated the blonde impatiently, dying to run away.

"Do you really care?" he asked sarcastically, his tone completely changed.

Just as Cagalli was about to walk away and forget all about him, his voice stopped her instantly. It was some kind of challenge and she couldn't let him win. She believed in her own strength. To run away now was too childish and weak. She wasn't weak. Never.

As she looked back towards him, his back was facing her. She heard a sudden and sad sigh.

"Lacus Clyne, and Fllay Allster."

* * *

Note: () - the title is lame, though I couldn't help it, sorry ) 

So, that's it! It was a little bit long and, I think boring. But I still hope you like it! And please, If you read it, review it! I like reviews. If you don't like it, please review as well! Everybody likes reviews! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 The punishment!

**A/n: **I'm really sorry for the late update! And I hope you still intend to read this story. You can tell me how much you hate me in your reviews )))

I'm very happy with all your reviews! Thank you very much! I tried to reply every review, I hope I did! ) Thanks to all reviewers, I can't reply to! I appreciate it a lot! Thanks to _Sun_ for constant reviewing! )

And thanks to _Prince-in-Disguise_ for her cute picture for the last chapter! If youwant to see it, please visit her or my profile for the links!

And I have some bad news, aside from my growing allergy. :) My dear beta is really busy currently, so I take the responsibility for posting it without beta-editing. 

Thanks to my precious friend _Anna_, who helped me correcting this text. I hope it's OK to read. Tell me if not… I'm sorry for any mistakes!

I don't know if you like this chapter, but please, read and review it! I hope you still remember what happened previously, but I still think I should remind it. 

I **do not own** Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters!

_Previously:_

_But he didn't kiss her. __Instead he let her go. _

"_Who are __they?__" asked the blonde, as she motioned towards the picture, trying to hold back her scream._

"_Lacus Clyne, and Fllay Allster." _

* * *

**Lucky star.**

**Chapter 6. The Punishment! **

They were going down the street heading to the University. Cagalli was two steps behind him, holding her bag tightly. They haven't shared a word since the incident in his room. Everything went on automatically: shower, breakfast, locking the door. 

'_Why hasn't he kissed me?_' she asked herself counting cars passing by. Oddly, but she felt no anger towards him. There was something in his eyes _that moment _that assured her not to be afraid. And after all, she has never been afraid of any guy! 

'_He wanted it! Or not? Perhaps, he's playing with me... But what does it mean? Why me? We are friends, nothing more!'_ Cagalli looked at his back, wearing a light violet pullover. The Sun shone brightly and generously, but passionate wind was cold and furious today. 

'_Oh, Cagalli, you're a liar! Friends, huh? You were the one who acted strangely and awkwardly! I can imagine what he thought seeing me there in his room wandering around! I was careless! He doesn't suspect me of knowing his secrets!_' she frowned. '_Anyway, I know nothing!'_

Suddenly she stopped and stamped her right foot wearing a white snicker. Athrun swung round waving his arm through his silky blue hair. They stood in the middle of the pavement face to face. People were rushing by not noticing a weird couple. 

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry…"

They both started in unison and lowered their heads. After a small silent gap, amber-eyed girl bit her plump lip and said quietly:

"You're first!"

"They say 'ladies first'!" he stated proudly and she gave him a death glare instead of reply. "Ok, I'm sorry! I'll do it." 

"Please!" she insisted, though the blonde was slightly frightened of what he might say. What if she misunderstood him? Or does he have a confession to make?

"I'm sorry for what I've done this morning." Athrun started seriously, hiding his orbs behind the glass. "Well, seems like I've recently lost my alien self-control. I need to check my program files given by mother ship. Honestly, we sometimes lose control next to a pretty woman, though our friends think that we can't." he smiled bitterly and closed his eyes for a second trying to find the next phrase. Cagalli felt her heart bleeding gazing at his face. Everything went wrong, but was she the one to complain? In fact, she had a dream of him. And she admitted some kind of closeness between them, as if they were meant to meet. But her pride was more than a word. "And I haven't really intended to…," he scratched his ear nervously. "I like you, actually a little bit more than a friend and I know I should have never told you or showed it with my actions. Let's be just friends and forget this damn morning, ok?" 

So it's clear. He liked her. The blonde gasped trying to find her next move. 

'_What should I do?' _she cried mentally, starting to panic. While Athrun stared at her calmly as if he begged her to accept his proposal of friendship. 

Cagalli pouted her mouth crossing her hands under her chest, acting like nothing had happened. Her loose clothes covered her feminine parts till that action. Her hair was in a mess thanks to the wind. But she didn't care. 

"No problems!" she nodded. "And I'm sorry if…well…ummm… I mean…," she couldn't admit her guilt, the guilt unknown to him. 

"That's ok! Miss Ramius will kill us both, I guess, so no need to worry anymore" he gave her a smile of release, moving ahead. 

"I thought you were mysterious!" Cagalli giggled. And he just gave her a 'you-are-crazy' look. 

Then they went quickly together chatting of the way they would be punished. 

'_May__ be he's not mysterious confessing his feelings, but I like him even more from now on'_ she groaned mentally, getting to the place eventually. 

--- 

They were undoubtedly late. There was a break at GU, so students were wandering around with smiling and relieved faces. Cagalli glared up at Athrun, while standing in front of the marvelous building of GU. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. 

While he was in his mental coma she decided to inspect her feelings. And to her surprise instead of embarrassment and confusion, she felt relieved and confident. She felt so secure next to him, though he tried to kiss her without asking. And why did she feel so happy?

She cast a small look at his beautiful features, while he was busy considering something inside of his head. 

'_And who said I like him THAT way?'_ she frowned angrily, changing the topic immediately. 

This awkward morning _the blonde investigator_ actually found something curious and mysterious in his room. Now she knew the names and more…

'_So Kira and Yzak know her, that Lacus Clyne! But why don't they speak to her? What happened to them? May be I need to talk to her? She doesn't seem to be scary.' _Cagalli dove into her consciousness, trying to make a good plan to reveal the secret. But all of a sudden a well-known irritating voice pulled her out of her thoughts. 

"Athrun!" Meer shouted with all her might, waving her thin pretty hand. Her unusually long balloon-sleeved yellow dress with high waistline displayed her well curved figure. And a great amount of happiness sparkled in her big blue eyes. 

She ran closer and almost jumped at Athrun, causing Cagalli to avert her face filled with anger. 

"You're late!" Meer giggled, placing her arm on his shoulder. "Miss Ramius will certainly execute you hard and fast!" she titled at her trivial joke, while the blue-haired lad coughed. "Luna said It was damn difficult!" the pink-headed 'actress' laughed. 

"May be," he nodded in answer, chuckling. 

"Do you want to know the greatest news of the day?" she continued. 

"May be," he repeated calmly, yet friendly and kindly. 

"Meer's got a new boyfriend! Meer Campbell! I've met the best guy in the world!" she cried loudly clapping her arms in impatience. While Cagalli widened her eyes in shock and surprise, glaring at her. She could never imagine that Meer loves somebody else except Athrun. Two months had convinced her in that opinion. 

"I hope you've chosen him correctly," the green-eyed student commented her actions, trying to stop her with his seriousness.

"Ooooh, yeeeeess!" she sang lightly and he just grinned at her expression. 

All of a sudden Meer waved her hand at him and ran to her car, pink cabriolet, parked five meters aside. She reached it and caught Cagalli's look. 

"Hi, Cagalli!" Meer smiled openly, getting inside her car and starting the engine. 

In a few seconds she left the area and the confused blonde. 

Both, the girl and the _boy _were looking at the escaping pink-headed sex-symbol of University as if she was the greatest trouble in the world. They had different reasons to prove it though. 

Anyway, Meer drove away too early, skipping the lectures and deserving another rumour of her laziness. 

Charmed by her actions, the students missed the most important thing to them. A brown-haired tall and slim woman with little devils, dancing inside her brownish eyes, tapped on Athrun's shoulder lightly, making him shiver. 

"Good late morning, my dearest students!" she greeted with a wide smile on her smooth face, when the blue-headed lad rapidly turned around. Cagalli gasped averting her eyes, while the sign of pink shame appeared on her cheeks. 

"Ms. Ramius," she mumbled. 

"Now, tell me a story about why you were absent while everybody was having a hard time writing a test." She stared plainly into Cagalli's face, still her lips were plastered. "Something about a broken alarm clock and exciting dreams that chased you!" she continued with a playful hint in her voice. 

Cagalli blushed immediately, remembering her dream and everything that happened then. She was caught like a mouse in a trap. 

"I'm so sorry," she started her apologizing speech with the most regretful look she was able to provide. "I'm so ashamed…"

"I see," Miss Ramius interrupted her softly. "Miss Attha, you're new in GU and you seem to be a responsible attendee, but I'd like to hear Mr. Zala's excuse for waking up so late! Am I right?" she glared at him confidently. 

"I wish I could never wake up," Athrun whispered slowly as if he tasted his painful words. Cagalli swung her head up in surprise and wonder. His bitter, full of sorrow expression grated on her ear. 

The teacher's face softened at once and she looked at her student worryingly.

"What happened, Athrun?" the brown-haired woman asked kindly. 

"There's nothing you should worry about, Miss Ramius," he replied politely, changing the tone of his voice. But the teacher seemed to be not satisfied with his response. She kept silent for a moment and then spoke up.

"Anyway, you won't escape the punishment, even if you want _to be dead_!"

"We do not intend, believe me!" Cagalli exclaimed heartily, taking the initiative in her hands. She didn't want to lose her teacher's respect and sympathies. 

"Good," Ms. Ramius nodded still gazing at Athrun. "To begin with, do you know about anniversary festival in two weeks?" she asked proudly. This small innocent question caused a wave of wild yelling escaping from calm Athrun's mouth. 

"No! Don't say that! Whatever you want, any punishment: shaming, torturing, physically hurtful, but not this!" he shouted, making some people stare at him, while Cagalli sent him a death glare, imagining the next teacher's phrase. 

"So, you're awoken!" brown-eyed woman stated. "I'm sorry, but this execution is the best as I may observe, isn't it?" she chuckled suddenly. "You WILL HELP Mr. La Flaga with it! He's got some problems and potential star Ms. Campbell doesn't appear to be helpful!"

"We will!" Cagalli nodded, smiling at her tutor and realizing the reason of Mr. Mwu's sad look all the week long. He was so friendly and supportive, that the blonde just wanted to pay him back. 

"Murrue, I hate all this stuff, don't you know?" Athrun hissed, while Cagalli almost fainted hearing his rudeness. He called the teacher by her name! The girl was ready to accept any punishment from now on, just to be forgiven because of her friend's stupidity. And then she intended to punch him hard, making him cry. And that would be not enough. She planned her revenge and prayed at the same moment. 

But all of a sudden Miss Ramius grinned and touched his shoulder in a friendly manner. 

"I do!" she stated teasingly. "But you're so good at helping people, aren't you! Athrun, come on!" she spoke almost begging him. "After all, your aunt asked me to make your life more…"

"Complicated?" he interfered the sentence rapidly. While Cagalli looked at both of them shocked, pinching her soft smooth skin. 

"Nope, more social and happy!" Murrue smirked openly, winking at the blonde. "We're not inside of these walls Ms. Cagalli, so don't look at me as if I'm a ghost! This young man knows me for all his life!" Ramius - teacher explained, while the girl widened her eyes.

"I don't want to!" Athrun stated , shaking his head desperately. 

"It's all decided!" brown-haired female declared with ironic notes in her voice, giving him an unforgettable smile. She turned her back upon them heading back to the building. "And you still owe me a test!" she added happily. 

"I'll do it if you talk to Mwu," blue-haired guy sent a phrase at her back, making Cagalli shiver imagining next Murrue's move. As for herself, she would probably kill him after those words. But Ms. Ramius just waved her hand and laughed. 

"No deals with the devil! Do it!"

And she disappeared soon in the student cloud, leaving them in silence. 

Cagalli tried to arrange all the information inside her head, but it seemed impossible, while she felt so unstable. The blonde clenched her fists and looked up at Athrun. 

"Are you damn CRAZY?" she yelled at him furiously, ready to kick his ass any time. "What THE HELL is going on in here? I thought we were a step from being expelled!" the wind was blowing through his midnight-coloured hair, while he concentrated his eyes, searching for someone in the crowd patiently. Actually he paid no attention to Cagalli's wild screams. 

He suddenly took her wrist, forcing her to follow him. She tried hard to break loose from his grip, but it was too strong though not painful. 

She felt like a little girl not able to free herself. She was helpless yet not afraid. She knew very well, that Athrun meant no harm to her. But…

Since 14teen years old Cagalli Yula Attha was known as a tomboyish sporty 'princess'. She never let anyone take over her, she never lost, fighting till the end no matter the subject: studies, reputations, friends or enemies. Her stepfather died when she was 14, and her mother told her about her developing cancer. Cagalli understood clearly that she had no one to rely on. No one… until she met Kira! Until she met his friends, looking more like a little family. And every family has a secret! 

"Where are we going?" she cried desperately, realizing no chances to stop him. After all he was a boy! The blonde didn't like to admit it, but sometimes she wasn't strong enough to fight a man, especially such a persistent one. 

"Do you know what GU festival is?" he asked calmly, heading straight to the courtyard.

"No! But I can accept any punishment if I'm guilty! And we ARE GUILTY!" she replied confidently, while panting a little. He seemed to be too fast today. First with his 'kissing intentions', with his confessions and then arguing with a teacher. 

"Then, listen. Your brother will participate too with his projects! Haven't you heard?" Athrun stopped and swung around meeting her innocent amber eyes. She lifted her eyebrow. "Machines and robots! You'll see! But they need some people that will entertain the guests and happier students, something like singing, dancing and playing fools!" he slapped his forehead, rolling his eyes. 

"So what's wrong with that? I can't see the reason Meer doesn't want to be a pop idol!" Cagalli stated angrily, glittering at him. She raised her other hand showing the 'V' sign ironically. 

"Yes, however the last year festival was a total fail, epic!" Athrun's expression softened, while he loosened his grip and let her wrist to roam freely. 

"Do you care?" the blonde asked directly, checking her clock. She still had to study. 

"No… but…" the blue-headed guy sighed slightly. "I do not like being that active, being aware of the person standing behind it…" 

Cagalli was silent waiting for the next phrase, but it was useless. 

"Lacus!" after a few seconds Athrun opened his mouth to call the pink-haired weirdo that was sitting on a bench under a blooming tree, completely ignoring his blonde companion. 

The girl was reading a small book, wearing another loose long black dress. She raised her head and widened her blue charming eyes. That was the first time, when Cagalli noticed Lacus's real beauty concentrated within her orbs. 

"I need your help!" the guy continued seriously. 

"What is wrong, Athrun?" she asked worryingly, revealing the perfection of her high feminine voice. Cagalli unconsciously experienced a sort of sympathy to the girl, looking at her angelic features, though she seemed to be a feeble copy of odious Meer. 

Lacus stood up quickly to take Athrun's left hand tenderly, while her eyes almost filled with tears. 

"Are you alright?" she gazed at him, like there was no tomorrow. 

"I'm fine! Actually, you and you only are the one, who can save me from punishment!" he smiled. "I mean us, me and Cagalli!" he pointed at the blonde indelicately. 

"Punishment!" exclaimed Lacus, frowning. 

* * *

Thanks for reading! And if you read it, please leave a review! Any kind of review is accepted! ;) I hope It was not that bad. This chapter is not really revealing, but it leads to future, I think! Hm… and Athrun's aunt is not OC ) 

Thanks to everybody!


	7. Chapter 7Cursed princess, or fallen star

**A\n: Hi**, everyone! I'm very sorry for this late update! I'm so ashamed… -bows- Please, forgive me!

Thanks for all your reviews! You're the best! It made me really happy and exited! Every time It motivates me to write more! I hope I answered all your questions! If you still have any, please, feel free to ask me!

Please, read this chapter and leave a review! Thank you very much for reading!

Special thanks to _Anna_, who helped me correcting this text, in spite of her extreme business! And I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made.

_As a note_: I'll put this sign (-) when It's some author's notes, not to interrupt the story.

And please, be careful reading. From now on past events and present are mixed! I tried to make it as clear as I could. All the changes of scenes are marked! Thank you!

I **do not **own Gundam Seed \ Destiny or any of its characters!

_

* * *

Previously_:

"_Are you alright?" she gazed at him, like there was no tomorrow. _

"_I'm fine! Actually, you and you only are the one, who can save me from punishment!" he smiled. "I mean us, me and Cagalli!" he pointed at the blonde indelicately. _

"_Punishment?!" exclaimed Lacus, frowning. _

**

* * *

**

Lucky star.

**Chapter 7. Cursed princess, or fallen star. **

_Two years ago…_

--

They were sitting on the floor in the dark corner of the classroom, hiding from the sunlight and people's shouting. Everyone around was so cheerful, preparing for the party after the graduation and _they_ just wanted to talk to each other openly and calmly.

The girl with medium length red hair was sitting embracing her knees with both hands, while getting closer to the guy and making herself comfortable.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eaves slowly.

"You know, I'm frightened…" said the girl sadly, while he just nodded in response. "You're always like that…understanding!"

She opened her blue lake-like eyes, still leaning closer to him.

"I'm sorry if I shout at you too much, making you angry and behave like a bitch. My status demands more than just beauty! And I want to be a queen this year!" she smirked lightly.

"You're too emotional, Fllay," said the lad wrapping his hand around her shoulders. "And I like when you're making me angry, I feel alive." He sighed heavily.

They heard steps outside the closed door and silent voices discussing different matters, and then disappearing in the darkness of the long school corridor.

"I wonder what I should do now…" Fllay started after a small pause. "Huh, Kira… our relationship…"

"I want to know. You told Tolle that you use Kira to get your former boyfriend back. Is that still right?" he turned his face to her, while hiding in the darker part of the corner.

"Yes…" she stated confused and blear-eyed with tears. "I thought so, the plan was perfect! Don't you agree?"

"No, jealousy is a bad motivation to return your past. Actually it's wrong to chase the past."

"How can you be so calm when I'm talking about your friend?" she exclaimed passionately, without changing her position.

"Do I have to kill you or what? Even if you betrayed him." His voice was the holy calmness and confidence, which made her furious.

"I'm not going to betray him!" Fllayclaimed trying to hold her tears back. She felt like she had done something wrong. For five months she had been using Kira to take revenge on someone she didn't care about at the moment. They were friends until she decided that his personality, appearance and smartness would help her to get her past boyfriend back.

Actually, that guy, whom she had called her "boyfriend" before said that she was stupid good-looking doll, that she meant nothing to him. But still he wanted her; Fllay was quite sure about that fact.

So she made a plan how to change his mind and Kira was a perfect person to help her.

But day by day, screaming at him, making fun of him, torturing him with her unbearable whims, she felt her sympathy towards Kira grow. He looked at her like she was a goddess, an angel, the endless source of happiness.

Some people tried to convince him that Fllay was a bitch and a hopeless liar, but he was so stubborn, so blind. He even fought Athrun, when the blue-haired guy insulted her for being severe and mean. Kira had won the "battle" for the first time in his life and his friend was put into the hospital.

Athrun defended and supported Kira since their childhood, he was like immaculate justice, and everyone could ask for his help, he never let humiliating others. The strongest, the most respectable guy in school was defeated by his best friend.

Fllay cried all day long on her father's shoulder after Lacus had come and accused her of parting best friends.

But when Athrun came back from hospital, he seemed to be happy and joyful; they became even closer since then.

Everything was going well. To say the truth, Flay never wanted to be alone without her friends.

"I think I love him" she murmured, feeling the blood streams run faster through all her body.

"I know now." His simple answer shocked her a little and she stared into his eyes with fear. But he was smiling peacefully.

Fllay hugged him, placing her face on his chest.

"I'll tell him soon, I promise!" she grinned playfully. And he replied by nodding his head.

Suddenly the door leading to the room cracked open. Low heels knocked on the floor coming closer to where a pair of teens was hiding.

"So there you are!" a pink-haired girl, wearing a short pink dress with white horizontal stripes on it exclaimed and clapped her arms. "Fllay, Athrun, let's go!"

"Where?" Fllay lifted her head, ready to stand up.

"How could you forget? And you call yourself 'my best friend'!" she frowned. "I want a photo! You all agreed that we need at least one together!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lacus! Have you found a place?" asked Athrun rising up from the floor and giving Fllay a supporting hand.

"Yes! I've even persuaded Yzak to be peaceful and patient on the photo! We made a deal!" the girl laughed slightly, looking at her friends with her sincere gorgeous eyes.

Fllay smiled at her and ran to the hall, giggling. And Athrun just took Lacus's arm and they went together out of the darkness.

--

_Present time…_

Lacus was staring at Athrun with her bright innocent orbs. Then she glared at Cagalli confused.

"Hello, Cagalli." She greeted her with a small pleasant smile. "Could you, please, explain what happened, if it's possible?"

The blonde found herself speechless. It was impolite, but she just widened her amber eyes, realizing she was introduced to the freakiest student in GU.

"Well, we were making out, when Murrue came in! Is it enough?" Athrun said ironically, and Lacus's face lit up with deep red colour. Cagalli looked at him angrily and slapped his hand.

He acted strangely next to this pink-haired girl, he was teasing her.

"It's not true!" exclaimed Cagalli, trying to make the situation more comfortable. "Do you really think I would ever want to make out with him in my life?"

Lacus blushed even more at her words, while Athrun grinned widely.

"Please, don't say that," Lacus mumbled, turning her head away.

"What?" Athrun asked with curiosity in his voice. And Cagalli felt her cheeks reddened a little. She was ashamed of him and she was getting angry, because torturing such a nice and naïve girl, even if she was something unordinary, seemed to her unfair.

"You know," the pink-haired gal insisted.

"Really?"

"STOP IT right NOW!" Cagalli yelled, making them both shiver. Her voice was strong indeed when she wanted it. The conversation became ridiculous, it reminded of some stupid teenage movie.

Lacus gave her a grateful look, sighing as if somebody saved her from tornado or flooding. While Athrun just smirked lifting his glasses up. Suddenly his mobile phone rang. Unique as it could be.

He replied lazily, smiling at Lacus. And she nodded closing her book, which was still opened in her arms.

"I need to go," he said after turning his phone off. Cagalli crossed her hands on her chest, demanding an explanation. "Shinn called, something's wrong in The Council. So, will you help us?" he applied to Lacus.

"I don't know what I could possibly do!" she raised her brow with uncertainty in her voice.

"Let's just make a deal, ok?" he winked invisibly. "I'll do anything you wish for this favor!"

Pink-haired black shadow was in doubt for a minute, when she put two of her thin long fingers on her chin and enunciated confidently.

"I want to see her!"

Cagalli blinked, while Athrun froze like a statue. He touched the collar of his pullover nervously, as if he needed more air to breath. His expression scared the blonde and she unexpectedly for herself took his palm and gripped it. And Lacus was still staring at him directly.

"Ok, but… it's not…. aaa… pleasant sight…" he whispered after a long pause.

"I don't care!" she interrupted smoothly, and looked at him kindly and caring.

"Then, Cagalli will initiate you to the case," he sent a thankful gaze to the Blonde, freed his hand and ran to the building quickly, leaving the girls together.

They were standing under the tree speechless and confused. It's not like both of them knew what to do next after Athrun's fast retreat. What could happen to the Council, which made him escape so promptly? Cagalli's mind being dusted with uncertainty, all the questions she wanted to ask stuck in her mouth, and each second it was getting worse.

Suddenly the pink-haired girl turned her face at her and smiled.

"He acts like a lightning sometimes," she covered her mouth with her little hand, giggling. That was a signal for the Blonde. She decided to talk to Lacus, even if it was dangerous and worthless like Luna always repeated.

"I'm sorry, it was rude of him to talk like… you know… I don't know what's wrong with him today!" Cagalli started the conversation, trying to be loyal and nice.

"You don't?" said Lacuschildishly, with a little chuckle showing in her baby blue eyes. She sighed and continued, packing her book to the big black bag. "Actually, he is really shy, so, please, don't think he is a pervert or something like that."

"Are you trying to defend him?" asked Cagalliamused, while looking at her watch at the same time. Five minutes left before the next lecture would begin.

"Not really," pink-headed 'shadow' replied with a hint of doubt in her pretty voice. "He's always playing like that when I'm near. I may accept he's playing all the time to save his heart and soul, so there are only few people who know his real personality."

"Save?" Cagalli whispered the word, still waiting for her interlocutress next move.

"Yes, but I may guess, he likes you, letting you stay beside him for so long."

"Letting me?" Cagalli narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists with anger. "Who is he to let me or not, huh?" Lacus smiled at her and hung her bag on her shoulder.

"You're so nice! You'd better know, he likes girls, he acts feminine next to them, so they lose their control, and then…"

"Why? I mean why are you telling me all that stuff?" Cagalli looked at her, forgetting everything she wanted to ask and all the places she needed to go.

"Hm, let me think!" Lacus stated, still smiling gently. She walked to the building slowly, making the blonde follow her small light steps. "First, you told, you won't do _it_with him, right?!" Cagalli nodded in agreement. "Then, you're likely to be in danger! It was a kind of challenge to him or any other guy, so be careful!" amber-eyed girl chuckled fearlessly. "And the second point, seems I like you!"

Lacus turned to Cagalli and looked straight into her face, making her blush. The pink-haired girl was a little lower, though wearing small heels, but their eyes met and reflected each other.

"Thank you" the blonde mumbled, trying to bear her pure and powerful gaze. "I don't know you, neither do you, but you don't seem to be weird as everybody thinks."

"Please, don't tell anyone!" she laughed quietly. "And nice to meet you!"

"Same here!" Cagalli smiled back, feeling some warmth inside her heart. This girl was so calming and gentle, even her clothes and behavior couldn't take away her charm. She looked like a little princess but for one exception. The princess definitely was cursed.

They were almost at the entrance, when they both remembered the reason for the acquaintance.

"So what happened to you and what's the punishment?" pink-haired girl asked softly.

"Well… haven't you noticed we were absent at the Murrue Ramius test!" Cagalli lowered her head ashamed.

"Nope, I was absent as well! But I told about it earlier and I've already done it!" she told happily. "So, that's Murrue who wants to win against him!" she stated, applying more to herself.

"Actually, right! She told, more like ordered, to help with the anniversary festival!" confirmed Cagalli, while gazing at the girl's reaction. She had no idea why Lacus seemed to be so useful to Athrun. How could she help them?

And yet they didn't know what to do with that festival either. The scent of madness and misunderstanding were slowly spreading inside of blonde's mind. Every time she tried to control her thoughts and arrange them in the way to solve all the puzzles, something new burst into the clear path.

"It's time to go! See you!" Lacus pulled Cagalli out of her dreaming, waved her little fingers and rushed through the long hall to her lecture room.

It was time for being ready to meet Kisaka's course of international law, so Cagalli decided to follow the pink-headed girl example.

--

She came just in time and seated herself next to Shiho, who was looking at her furiously.

"Where have you been? You missed the test!!" she exclaimed, making professor Kisaka glare at her. Shihosmiled nicely back and nodded, promising to be quiet and attentive. Then she continued whispering "Kira and I phoned you five times, your phone is off!"

Cagalli took her phone from the bag and remembered that she had forgotten to turn it on. All that stress in the morning, new facts and names, Athrun's strange attitude made her so forgetful.

"I know, I've already gotten the punishment," the blonde replied, trying not to move her lips, while writing down the lecture.

"Kira was so worried, I thought he would kill Yzak, when Mr. Perfect said 'she's not a girl to worry about and she is more like your brother than sister'!" The brunette imitated Yzak's face, while saying. She was good enough parodying him. Cagalli even laughed a little, paying no attention to Yzak's comment. She was aware of his clothing dislike. Girls should wear skirts and all other stuff.

"I wonder, how you could go out with him!" the blonde raised her brow, while grinning. Shiho just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her pretty dark blue eyes.

"Miss Attha, Miss Hahnenfuss, I'm not retaining you here. If you want to leave, please do so!" Kisaka declared strictly, coming closer to the girl's desk.

They blinked and said sorry apologetically, stopping all the talking.

Though the lecture was indeed boring. Thirty minutes of silence was Shiho's breaking point.

She sighed tired and touched her long black lock playing with it. Then her eyes lit up and she invisibly for everybody except Cagalli took something out of her bag.

She put a famous teenager's magazine on the desk, hiding it with her book.

"Look! I've found it at Yzak's!" she whispered at the blonde's ear.

"What have you been doing there?!" Cagalli looked at her surprised and confused, while putting the magazine on her laps under the desk.

Shiho shrugged her slender shoulders and put on a frustrated face.

"I went to Silver, she's cute! Her brother… you know him… she asked for help! Boys, first love! Don't you ever think I can handle _that man_?"

Cagalli put her index finger to her mouth and hissed, calming her friend. Then she nodded slightly as an excuse and gazed at the quite old glossy cover lying under her left palm.

She almost screamed recognizing the face with a wide smile, staring at her from the magazine.

"Meer?" she muttered and suddenly Shiho pointed her finger at the title of the article, shaking her head.

"**16 years old ****Lacus Clyne**** wins the AM's(-) song contest among teens with her touching song and charming voice!" **

* * *

(-) AM – Ancient Moon city.

Thank you very much for reading! And If you read it, please review it! All kinds of reviews are welcomed!

I hope this chapter is not very boring! Please tell me if so!

The next chapter is **Cursed princess, or fallen star. Part two. **I hope you continue to read! Thank you!


	8. Cursed princess, or fallen star Part 2

**A\n: **Hello to all my precious readers! I promised to update sooner, so here it is!

Thanks for all your reviews and questions! I hope I did answer to them all! I'm really really happy!!

Thanks _May_ for reading and reviewing!

Thanks to my precious _Anna _for correcting me! I appreciate your help and support! And I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made!

Please, read and review the next chapter! But, before you do so, please, remember the prologue! I hope you won't be confused! It's still far from the end and from the clue to what really happened. )

I'm sorry, but I need to tell you, the chapters became longer! )

* * *

**Lucky star.**

**Chapter 8. Cursed Princess, or fallen star. Part two.**

_Two years ago…_

_--_

"Flay, you mustn't go! Meeting him again?! It's like betraying Kira!" Lacus exclaimed worryingly. Her eyes widened and her voice, the voice that charmed so many people, getting hysterical.

"What is it? Are you talking to me Lacus Clyne?" Flay snapped, packing her little modern-fashioned handbag. Then she stood in front of her pink-haired friend and put her left hand on her hip. She was looking aggressive and beautiful at the same time, wearing her red medium length dress, which suited her best.

"Flay! Kira loves you so much!" Lacus almost cried, and little silvery tears rolled on her long lashes. She was quite sure that Flay just used Kira to return _that stupid guy_. And she blamed herself for not being able to stop her.

Actually, they all had known of Kira's crush on Flay. He was so happy, that nobody was able to change his mind, and hers either.

"So what?" she smirked evilly. "That's his job to be mad about me!"

"How can you… it's something inhumane that makes you say these words!" the pink-haired singer closed her eyes, sighing. She still hoped to stop her stubborn childhood friend. "If you don't love him, you'd better let him go!"

Flay rolled her eyes adjusting her hair.

"What?" she screamed angrily, looking furious. "Let him go for you?" Lacus gasped and gazed at the red-haired girl with fear and surprise. "Oh, don't pretend to be innocent, Miss Star! I'm not stupid! Since the day we started going out, you're staring at Kira like you want to rip his clothes off!" she continued.

"It's not… I don't want to! You're lying!!" Lacus whispered heartily, and covered her face with her arms. She was shaking her head making her long pink locks wave from side to side.

"Am I?" Flay grinned. "You'd better wish me bad luck or even my death, that's how much you want him!" she stated and walked away rapidly, leaving her friend crying.

Then she ran to her car as fast as she could.

She never wanted to be cruel to Lacus, her dearest precious friend. And yet she felt angry. Flay was certain not to lose Kira, that's why she had decided to meet _him_ again. And now another problem obviously appeared on her way to love. _Lacus Clyne_…

--

_Present time_

--

Cagalli couldn't wait for the end of the lecture. Now she actually had something material in her hands, which gave her the right to ask. And she decided not to be shy or careful this time. Now she needed to get the answers? And this need was getting almost physical.

As soon as Mr. Kisaka finished his lesson, the blonde grabbed the magazine and ran off her seat, heading for the main hall. She hoped to see Lacus there, she was full of excitement and certainty to reveal everything that was hidden.

Shiho followed her not understanding what was indeed so wrong. The brunette girl felt like she did something stupid or even worse giving her hot-tempered friend this peace of glossy paper. She chased Cagalli in this sea of students, while Stellar from the other hand noticed both of them and watched their moves with her usual calmness.

Suddenly Cagalli saw the female she was seeking for: black and pink – the main colours describing her. She cried out loudly her name, surprising people around her. But Lacus didn't even turn her head. The blonde tried once more, but it had no effect as well. So she approached the pink-haired girl and gripped her arm a little bit harder than she expected to.

"Hey, do you remember me?" she gazed straight into the girl's face meeting her scared eyes.

"Please, let's go out of here!" she murmured shyly, trying to free her weak and thin hand. "They're all watching, they may think you're my friend!"

"So, even if…" Cagalli interrupted her bravely.

"Please!" begged Lacus, closing her eyes and putting her palm on her chest near her heart.

The blonde pitied her and let go of her arm. Her cheeks covered with little pink spots of shame. Her actions were too fast and quite rude. She started scolding herself mentally following the pink-headed guide. And soon they both left the area and the building as well.

Students were wandering around and looking for a place to eat. Some of them were heading to the cafeteria. It was the lunch time already.

"What the hell is going on?" Shiho clenched her right fist, while two girls disappeared from the hall. She was going to follow them, when somebody touched her shoulder lightly. She turned around and met calm pinkish orbs looking at her.

"Stellar?" the brunette breathed out with relief. "Have you seen that? What is she thinking about, that Blondie?!" she exclaimed. "I know it's strange enough to find the magazine with _her_ photo on the cover, but we know nothing about _her_."

Stellar was silent, it seemed like nothing could impress or interest her.

"Let's go, Shinn's waiting." She said quietly, fixing her skirt around her tiny waist.

"But, I can't leave Cagalli like that, she acts oddly!"

"You can. Please, Shi. Ms. Clyne helps Nicole with his music projects. I don't think she is dangerous. And Cagalli's reputation won't ever change, because she's Kira's sister." Stellar stated. But still her stubborn friend wasn't assured enough to follow her advice. "And Athrun fell for her…"

Shiho opened her mouth amused and confused at the same time. Actually, she also noticed some connection between those two. Athrun had never behaved the way he did these two months, he was always around Kira's twin and he unexpectedly changed for worst. They met only about two years ago, but she was able to observe him quite correctly to claim that he's changed. Nobody paid attention forgiving his whims, but she felt the difference.

"Let's go!" Shiho said eventually, and Stellar smiled at her satisfied and relaxed.

--

Lacus and Cagalli were walking slowly and silently to the small bench hidden inside of the courtyard. They both were lost in their thoughts, but it seemed so comfortable just to keep silence. There was something that really connected them without words.

"Do you want to ask something?" Lacus started first not looking at her companion. She was visibly enjoying the nature around them. Her long hair was caressed by the streams of passionate wind, kissing her snow white skin.

"Hm…" Cagalli tried to find an appropriate response, but all of a sudden she lost all her confidence, and she didn't want to ask anything right now. She felt the tranquility that nobody could have given her before.

"I can't really see the way to help you!" pink-headed girl confessed confusingly smiling to herself. "Athrun's plans are really hard to find out sometimes. It's like reading a book, which slowly leads you to something you wish for inwardly, but still don't understand what it is."

The blonde gazed at her, raising eyebrows. There were some notes in Lacus's voice she had never heard before. No. She in fact had heard them, but only talking to her mother. Memories broke into her mind, curtaining reality. She was just walking along the small path next to a strange unknown girl, but it felt like eternity somewhere in space among the stars.

"I can understand why Athrun likes spending time with you," she finally said, confusing herself.

Lacus turned at the blonde and smiled shyly.

"It's me, who can't avoid being with him."

Cagalli was looking at her kind and gentle face, unconsciously smiling back.

"It's like we've always been together since the first day of the world" Lacus continued, beginning her slow steps again. "I met him when I was about 8, he was such a cute boy, always doing what his mom asked for. I wonder how he lives without her."

"Without." the blonde repeated the word.

"His parents died, when he was 16, in a car crash. Both in one day, like they once had sworn before the altar." She replied to the question that wasn't asked. She appeared to be indeed understandable and quite talkative, if it was only possible to compare the sound of her charming voice to any kind of talking.

"So, that hurts, surviving needs someone…" Cagalli murmured to herself, but her interlocutress was able to hear it.

"What do you mean?" she put an intrigued intonation into her voice.

"Oh, that's why Athrun lives with us!" she said loudly, not realizing that she gathered her brother and herself in one phrase for the first time.

"With Kira?" Lacus saddened suddenly. "There are much more things except for loneliness that keep them together I think".

"Lacus," Cagalli decided to follow her plan now. "I saw a photo in Athrun's room this morning!" she stopped making the girl do the same.

"He still keeps it!"

"Yes, but it's not what I wanted to hear from you! That photo means you know my brother and Yzak" the blonde paused and then continued her speech rapidly. "And the girl whose image Kira hides in his phone."

The pink-haired gal lowered her head keeping silence for quite a long time.

"Yes, I know them." She whispered suddenly with pain in her ever so pretty voice. "We were friends until the day… everything changed…"

"What changed?" Cagalli exclaimed impatiently. All these mysteries were getting on her nerves, she couldn't control herself anymore.

"My best friend…" Lacus sighed. "Died."

They caught each other's eyes and understood each other's feelings. The wind became even colder, but the Sun was shining so brightly deceiving people hiding behind the windows of their warm houses.

"Flay?" the blonde asked, remembering the red-haired girl's appearance.

"How do you know?" Lacus widened her eyes.

"Athrun told me your names, when I saw the picture. I'm sorry…" she felt embarrassed. "But it doesn't explain the fact why _they_ ignore you now!" she said angrily, considering her own twin-brother to be a terrible and heartless person.

"That's me who ignores them" Cagalli was taken aback by these words, she almost stepped aside, while Lacus's face changed expression from rather sad to scared. "It's better to ignore them. I have a reason… Two years have passed, so they forgot _us_."

"But you speak to Athrun!"

"He may be so unbearable and persistent, he is stronger than me sometimes, I couldn't fight him" she smiled lightly. "When I stopped talking to him, he just came to my house, sat on the bed silent and didn't move until I screamed at him. He made me speak to him again."

"And Kira did nothing? Yzak?" Cagalli was so angry. Why did her brother lose this nice friend of his? He spends his days and nights with all that stupid beauties, feeling nothing for them.

"Kira?" Lacus whispered his name as if it was sacred or dangerous. "He loved her so much. Flay." Her eyes dusted with shadows of tears but they didn't come out. "It's my guilt, she died…"

"What?" the blonde cried, interrupting her.

"She fell down from the hill, while driving home!" blue eyes filled with despair. "Nothing left from her gorgeous body! Nothing… Even ashes were flown by the wind…"

"It's definitely not your fault!!" Cagalli yelled, swallowing her tears once again during this awful day. And all the memories came back to her.

Her mother's illness brought her to the hospital, where she spent more than 6 months. Cagalli insisted on coming every day, but she was told to visit her mother only once a week. And soon after she got used to it. People can get used to anything… That was the first reason Cagalli started detesting herself.

It was depressing and painful at first, her eyes were always red of tears, her moves became slow and lifeless, but time had flown by and soon enough she humbled to the thought of the _death_. She couldn't help, she wasn't able to change anything and all the words spoken aloud remained useless. And still life went on…

One morning her mother just didn't wake up…

And the worst she wasn't there to say the last goodbye… Was it her fault?

"Don't be stupid!!" the blonde shouted and Lacus lifted her innocent eyes in surprise. She smiled sadly, turning her head to the bench they still didn't reach.

"I don't chase the past, it's my payback." She said calmly, making Cagalli remember the fact that they were not friends even to talk so openly.

"I wanted to speak to her…" amber-eyed girl pointed at the carefree face on the cover of the magazine, which was in her hands still. "Why can't I meet her anymore?"

"I'm sorry It's my mourning for two of my precious people I'd lost in my life…" Lacus mumbled. "It may seem too long, but that's my family tradition."

At that instant moment the phone rang in the blonde's bag. She excused herself softly and heard Kira's worried voice. He told her to be on the fourth floor of the building in a minute, emphasizing the word _'important'_. Cagalli shrugged her shoulders, and obeyed. It was not like she was a kind of person to be ruled by her twin brother easily, but something curious indeed happened and now she had some questions to ask him. And to mention the secrets, the forth floor was mysterious; it was the floor of all the GU's government and Student council as well. She had been there only once, filling in entering forms, but actually Athrun had done everything for her.

"Please, give it to me," the pink-haired 'princess' requested, looking at the magazine. "I'm so sorry for all I've said… I'm witless… but I feel like you won't betray me, right?"

Cagalli nodded her head, giving the glossy pages and apologizing for asking and starting the hurtful conversation.

"But you promised to help us, see! I'll move Athrun's ass to meet you after the studies, ok?"

"Sure! I made a deal with the devil for meeting _her_" Lacus giggled, changing her mood from total depression to usual pleasance. The connection between them broke down.

"Her?" Cagalli blinked, remembering Athrun's expression.

"I need to go, see you!"

"Wait!!" the blonde girl cried. But it was too late, pink locks flew upon the air and their owner was unable to hear anything lost in her thoughts and embarrassment.

"_God, she is so open-minded! And she acted like we__ have known each other before!"_ the blonde thought, heading to the pointed place. _"But the same goes for me! Damn it! What's wrong with them all? Isn't it strange to tell the first met person all the secrets of the soul? And who is that 'her'?"_

_--_

_Two years ago…_

_A month after Flay's death…_

--

They stood in front of the main door of Clyne's impressive mansion. The cradle of so-called 'Clyne Faction' ideas.

Three men in black. No, they were just teens. But their eyes were so serious and sad that hardly would anyone call them children.

The silver-haired guy hesitated to push the door bell; his hand was shaking a little.

"Remember, we won't tell her a single thing about it!" he said calmly, but quite strictly. His words grated Athrun's ear, giving him shivers on the back. While Kira just nodded. He was speechless.

In fact, a month had passed since Flay's death, but Kira wasn't able to control his throat yet. He calmly wandered around the city, doing nothing, not caring of his future plans, college, and even life. His mother cried silently in her room without complaints. And time didn't help him, not a single bit.

Athrun felt like dying every time he was around him, in his house. He had never thought that Kira would be so broken. Broken like he had been before. And that was the reason he couldn't let him fall. He was quite sure in Kira's abilities and his own as well. That's why the decision was made without asking.

They were always competing in their science projects, techniques, programming and all that so fascinating stuff. And since _her death_ Athrun left all his ambitions for Kira's sake. He passed all the exams for Kira, while his friend just existed aimlessly. And Athrun, with his devilish abilities, he could do whatever he wanted. But he wasn't able to return _her_…

Yzak was the one who remained sane. He held everything on his shoulders, even their friendship. His best childhood friend Dearka was going to enter GU as well, but he was rejected in accommodation for the purpose. But the blonde guy appeared to be really understanding, and didn't ask a thing. His rather rich parents intended to buy him a house after all.

"That was a car crash, that's all!" Yzak repeated for the third time this day.

"Yzak! Her mother died, she's freaking out about it, and she thinks she's cursed after Flay's d…" Athrun started passionately, not so like him, but the last word stuck in his throat. He couldn't say _death, _because Flay _was killed_…

"Listen, we made a deal, right?" Yzak narrowed his eyes angrily, but suddenly softened. "I'm not as talented as you, not as pleasant as him, but I can understand that it was the only possible way to go on". His intonation assured Athrun a little, while Kira just nodded one more time, hiding his eyes under his long brown fringe.

Suddenly the door in front of them opened and a pink-haired girl wearing all black ran into Athrun's arms. She buried her head on his chest sobbing.

"It's my entire fault, you know, only you know!" she whispered. Kira widened his eyes, looking at her, he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He turned around unnoticed and walked away.

"No, don't say that, nothing wrong with you, Lacus!" Athrun replied helplessly. He hated it, being helpless, he hated tears, and he hated crying girls…

"I love him so much, I thought she used him, I wished her death inwardly!" Lacus continued, shocking Yzak. He always imagined Lacus had a crush on Athrun, while the blue-haired lad was playing with his rather dangerous _perfect blonde_. "Now my mother died because of me! I'm cursed!"

"No, no, no angels are cursed, please, Lacus! Whatever you want, don't…." Athrun tried to change her mind. But Lacus pushed him away and ran back home as rapidly as she could.

They stayed alone near the opened door. Yzak sighed heavily, he was never good at dealing with girls.

"Damn it!" he said suddenly looking around. "Yamato's gone! But may be it's for better if he hasn't heard her."

"Yzak." Athrun uttered silently.

"What?" the silver-haired guy turned his head at him with impatience.

"Yzak, I can't see."

* * *

**Warning:** _Starting with the next chapter there might be violence and character's death. _

_I don't know yet if Cagalli reveals the truth under all the lies, built by circumstances and someone's mind, or not. But, certainly, the reader will see everything with his own eyes._

* * *

Thanks for reading! And if you read it, please, review it! Even if you don't like it, just tell me! ;)

I know, it's kind of complicated, and I'm sorry for that, but that's how it was in my head. And to remind you – Lacus knows only the things she was let to know ;)

Thank you! )


	9. Chapter 9 All bad things come together

**A\n: **Hey, it's me again! It means update! :)))

I want to thank all of you for your support and reviews! Hugs to all of you! It really means a lot to me! Thank you very much! –bows- I hope you will continue reading and reviewing! I appreciate it a lot! And feel free to ask me any questions! :)

Thanks to _Anna_ (one day she will probably read it here –shrugs-) for correcting my text! And I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made!

I know that you all want to know more about the past part of the story, but it is postponed for now! :) Not for long, I promise! After all the present can be as interesting and confusing as the past!

I think this chapter is not very good, I don't even know how it happened to be written :) But somehow it shows all the characters in action and describes them from the different point of view. And as usual all the events are important for revealing the secrets)

So, please, read it and review! Even if you don't like it, feel free to review!)

I **do not** own Gundam Seed\Destiny or any of its characters! I guess you all know it! )

--

_Previously:_

"_I'm sorry It's my mourning for two of my precious people I'd lost in my life…" Lacus mumbled._

_At that instant moment the phone rang in the blonde's bag. Kira told her to be on the fourth floor of the building in a minute, emphasizing the word 'important'. Cagalli shrugged her shoulders, and obeyed. It was not like she was a kind of person to be ruled by her twin brother easily, but something curious indeed happened and now she had some questions to ask him. And to mention the secrets, the forth floor was mysterious; it was the floor of all the GU's government and Student council as well. _

**Lucky star.**

**Chapter 9. All bad things come together. **

Cagalli was heading to the said room, examining everything around her. In fact, she felt so relaxed at the moment, after that conversation with Lacus. There were _no dark secrets_ between Athrun and her brother and that made her happy in a way. Kira lost someone really precious to him, may be he had been suffering all that time. But how his short lasting girls could be explained? Easily. He never loved them, and Indie became his new love puppet.

The blonde pitied Indie, scolding her brother for his stupid actions, but from the other side, she pitied him as well, being aware of _all_ the facts behind.

Life can be indeed difficult if something bursts into it…

She was going through a long and quite dark hall, filled with portraits of different scientists. Finally, she found a big door with № 45 written on it. Cagalli sighed not knowing what she might see there, imagining Kira and Shinn in one room, and then confidently opened it.

"Cagalli, where have you been for so long? We've been waiting for ages!" Shiho shouted, standing up from a big armchair. The room was quite large and nice for the Student Council. A round table in the centre in front of two windows, a big leather couch rested next to the wall bound with a red armchair. It was also equipped with all modern techniques.

Everyone was silent. Stellar was hiding in the corner near Shiho, while Luna was looking annoyed pilling her nails and almost lying on the sofa. All the guys were standing still, frozen, except for Athrun, who was sitting on the window-sill. Amusingly all the windows were ploughed up as if it was summer, but in fact October had almost come to an end.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to a very nice girl!" Cagalli explained gazing at her twin, whose face seemed to be surprised. He even raised his brow unable to read his sister's expression. She was calm and confident.

"Clyne girl, you mean?" Shiho smirked.

"Put it off, please!" it was Athrun's voice. His face was turned away from audience.

"Yes, Athrun's right!" Kira nodded. No muscle in all his body moved when he heard about Lacus.

"As always…" Shinn uttered to himself, sending a death glare at the blue-haired lad's back.

"We're wasting our lunch time here, you know, guys!" Luna stated irritated. "Dearka, tell them!" The said guy screeched his head and shrugged.

"I think, the case is _important_."

His sudden words made all the girls in the room stare at him in wonder. He was not any kind of serious guy. Dearka, always easy-going and empty-minded, seemed to be a bit gloomy, even.

Silence of misunderstanding spread throughout the room, making everyone feel uneasy and even scared.

"We need to tell you something, girls" Kira cleared his throat, before starting his speech. He was visibly nervous, and his handsome features were disfigured by some unknown emotions. It was something between anger, disturbance, fear and care.

Shinn placed himself on the chair, not trying to stop his opponent. All GU students were quite sure that he hated Kira, because the later was better, stronger, kinder and smarter than anyone.

"We gathered here to discuss one really difficult problem," the brunette continued, behaving like a leader. In fact they all admitted strange authority behind him. "It's hard to say…hm… I don't know how to start correctly…" he swallowed more nervously.

"There's a maniac in the area of GU!" Yzak interrupted him impatiently with his cold intonation. Girls looked at each other.

"Thank you, Yzak," Kira said dryly, glaring at his friend angrily. Then his face softened and he turned to his sister. "That's right. The girl named Mayura was…um…attacked yesterday. Now she is at hospital."

"What?!" Shiho stormed off her place. "What are you talking about? Explain it right now!"

"That's hard, Shi…" Kira's voice broke at the end of the sentence. Cagalli was staring at him calmly, observing his momentary changing emotions. While Luna closed her eyes listening to them. And Stellar… hidden in her corner didn't move and no sound escaped from her lips.

"She is the one who survived. And, fortunately she wasn't raped" Shinn uttered, replacing Kira. He's remembered of his president's role.

"Actually, we want to warn everyone, that's why I asked you and some other guys to come here. I suppose you all have some kind of influence on students, especially on girls, who wear all that sluttish clothes!"

"Excuse me?" Shiho gazed at him furiously. "You think you can blame girls for being attacked or even _raped _because of their skirts, do you?" her voice became calm but confident and fierce.

"I've never mentioned it!" the black-haired lad snapped. "I do not blame girls!" His eyes suddenly saddened and he lowered his head, while heavy fringe covered his face.

"Wait a minute!" Cagalli interfered and asked seriously. "The one survived? You mean that there are other victims and they may be dead! Am I right?"

'_Dead…death…' _Stellar repeated these words inwardly feeling shivers capturing her entire body.

Athrun turned at Cagalli, it was the first time during the conversation he made a move. He looked at her inquisitively, but the next moment returned back to his stable condition.

"Yes" Kira nodded, and sighed, making his chest lift up.

"Great!" Lunamaria stated sarcastically, clapping her hands slowly. "How long have you been hiding it?"

"They've told us only this morning, Luna!" Shinn explained touchy. "5 females aged from 16 to 25 were killed during last month and some of them were raped and Mayura is the 6th victim."

"WHAT?" they all cried in unison, except for Athrun and Stellar. The blonde was sobbing in her defensive corner, clenching her fists unconsciously.

"You really mean what you've just said?" asked Dearka, gazing at the head of the Council in disbelieve.

"Yes, that's what police gave us. I'm not even sure about the amount." Shinn replied.

The room became silent again. Deep sorrowful thoughts filled the air. And only wind was still blowing passionately through the windows messing blue hair on the head of the guy listening to its song.

Music was heard outside the room proving the existence of the world and radio work.

"We need to think of defense matters," Kira said unexpectedly. Yzak's eyes narrowed and he nodded in agreement.

"I've thought of it," black-haired lad revived from his frozen position. "First of all, we'll inform the whole University. I have already talked to the older courses representatives. Then we'll ask everybody to take some precautionary measures. As for our group, there are some things like no going home alone, no shopping alone in the evenings, no staying alone in the streets, no late walking in the dark, no talking to strangers, no…"

"Nah, nah, isn't it too much? It's not like somebody targeting us! GU is a huge place and the city is even more. Why don't you think of coincidence before limiting our freedom?" Shiho raised her eyebrow, coming closer to Shinn and Kira. They were standing next to each other like best friends.

Yzak frowned darkly and inhaled some air to calm down.

"This woman is impossible!" he shook his head harshly.

"I have a good example!" she snapped looking straight at him.

"It's not a coincidence." Athrun burst into the argument. Cagalli winced at the sound of his voice, she almost forgot about him, but there he was, someone who tried to kiss her this exact morning. Someone who seemed so mysterious and appeared to be really usual with his earlier confessions and behavior, and with his tragic loss of parents.

And yet he made her stare at him with fear.

"He's looking for his type, for someone… I can't tell yet, but certainly, his anger is more than simple lust or desire, more than killing" he continued still gazing out of the window. His words effected like a bomb, burst inside of the tube. "And I may disappoint you as well; you all may appear to be his type of victim."

Cagalli caught Kira's frightened look on herself and she felt scared. He was almost breathless because of his seriousness.

Suddenly the door opened from outside and a lad with light blue hair came in.

"Sorry, I'm late!" he apologized. "I see you started without me"

"No need in waiting for you, Auel!" Shinn hissed angrily, making everyone turn back to the reality. "Athrun talked to a policeman, that's why we decided to defend you and others. We are friends after all!"

"Since when did we become friends?" Yzak cocked his eyebrow and crossed his hands on his chest. His icy look was even colder than winter in North Pole.

The raven-haired guy glared at him almost ready to punch his noble-arrogant face. But Kira put his strong hand on his shoulder, fixing him in his exact pose.

"We won't argue, maybe we're not as friendly as we should, but that's how things are." He stated calmly. He seemed so mature and confident. His leadership was indisputable, though he never acted like someone in charge. "We will follow the plan Shinn created and offered. May be we are worried too much, I even hope so myself, but we can't ignore the situation!"

"Kira…" Cagalli whispered.

"Yes, and I will take care of you. I'll be with you wherever you want to go. You and Indie are attached to me." He said directly while her eyes widened in bare shock. That was something really unnecessary in her point of view. Cagalli inhaled some air to calm down. The protectiveness around was making her mad indeed. She could never imagine them all to act like over concerned older brothers, forbidding everything to their so called 'irritating, annoying and boring' sisters.

"Are you damn crazy?" asked Shiho simply the brunette boy, with her clenched fists. Her eyes were full of cold anger.

"I'm with Luna and her girls," Dearka winked at magenta-haired girl and she just sighed deeply, closing her eyes and gave a short nod. She was not a coward, but she was smart enough not to fight with the guys. She predicted in her thoughts that it wouldn't last for long. And, the truth be told, Luna was a little bit frightened. She had met that Mayura once or twice. Yet they had never talked too much to each over, but the scaring fact of that the girl was in hospital after had been attacked by some awful guy didn't seem to be pleasant. In fact it was horrific.

"Luna! Traitor!" Shiho hissed at her. She was so pissed off with guy's behavior. She was a 'strong enough gal' to take care of herself. And depending on boys sounded like something from ancient times.

"Shiho, it's decided." Shinn stated smugly. The brunette girl could swear she saw him smirk. "You and Stellar live in dormitory, together, so you both under my protection!"

"What?!"

"Why?"

Shiho and Auel cried at the same moment and stared at each other in surprise. While Cagalli took another deep breath, she even parted her lips doing it.

"What's wrong, Auel?" Kira asked the guy smoothly.

"Stellar is scared of Shinn, so there's no reason in him…"

"Is it so?" the purple orbs blinked, and he grinned slightly.

"Look at her!"

And everybody put their eyes down at the place where the blonde was hiding. She was shivering hard, holding her crossed arms on her narrow shoulders. The terror congealed in her pink eyes and her lashes were covered with glittering tears.

Auel started coming closer to her to comfort her, but she unexpectedly jumped on the couch next to her and grabbed Luna's nailbrush, pointing at him with her trembling arms. Lunamaria fell down on the floor and winced of pain hitting her ankle.

"Don't move!" Stellar threatened huskily, making everyone in the room shocked and stunned.

"It's me, Auel!" the light blue-haired lad whispered still trying to reach her, though he felt like he's doing something inappropriate.

"DON'T YOU EVEN TRY!" she screamed with all her might holding her small weapon with two hands.

Cagalli stared at the blonde with unclosing eaves and Shiho opened her mouth speechless and pulled her arms in front of her as if she wished to calm down her friend. All the guys were taken aback not knowing what to do. And Shinn's eyes grew larger and filled with pity and concern.

"Don't touch her!" Athrun rose from nowhere just in front of Auel. His back was almost injured with harmless nailbrush. Yzak put his hand on Shinn' s shoulder appealing him inwardly to stay in his place, while Kira gripped Auel tightly and pushed him gently from the couch.

Athrun turned his face to Stellar, and then lowered to his knees right in front of her fearlessly, so he could see her eyes. She looked blank still holding her 'sword'. She was pointing at his eyes.

"Stellar, no one will ever hurt you here." The blue-haired guy said softly, unrevealing his charming timbre. "No one will hurt you ever again!"

The blonde gazed at him and the grimace of fear was plastered on her so pretty face. She didn't intend to trust him and squeezed the nailbrush harder. His face was so close to the tip of it that it was scratching his glasses.

"Do it if you need to." Athrun uttered, and the whole room froze. Stellar's pupils widened and her hands shook. She visibly tried to hurt him, but she wasn't able to. So she threw the weapon away with anger and started crying. A loud sigh was heard across the room.

"Please," Athrun said kindly and she winced. The tears were running down her face and she was wiping them out with her sleeve. Then she looked at him and oddly touched his glasses lifting them up to see his eyes.

"You don't want to see the fear anymore, do you?" he stood up immediately.

Stellar nodded still sobbing, but she relaxed a little and even smiled at Shiho, who stared at her with a huge amount of feelings dancing on her face.

"I'm sorry," the blonde whispered and lowered her head.

"Stellar!!" Shiho ran to her and hugged her tightly.

* * *

So, here is the 9th chapter! I hope it's ok! If you read it, please, review it! I'll be very glad! :)

The next chapter has no number; it's just called '**Stellar**'! I promised some character's stories, revealing their past.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Stellar

**A\n: I'm really sorry **It took so much time to update! :((( I hope this chapter will be interesting enough!

Thanks for all who reviewed, alerted or faved this story! I appreciate it a lot! That makes me happy! –smiles- And thanks a lot for all your patience! I feel a little bit depressed at the moment, but I promise that I won't stop writing the story and I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing! Feel free to ask questions! Thank you!!

Thanks to _Anna_ for correcting this text and supporting me! :)

**Warning****s: ** This chapter contains some bad language (I know it's T-rated, but I still feel like I need to tell this) and violence. And, please, bare with me, it's a tragic story after all.

Thank you!

_Previously:_

"_Stellar, no one will ever hurt you here." The blue-haired guy said softly, unrevealing his charming timbre. "No one will hurt you ever again!" _

_The blonde gazed at him and the grimace of fear was plastered on her so pretty face. She didn't intend to trust him and squeezed the nailbrush harder. His face was so close to the tip of it that it was scratching his glasses. _

"_Do it if you need to." Athrun uttered, and the whole room froze. Stellar's pupils widened and her hands shook. She visibly tried to hurt him, but she wasn't able to. So she threw the weapon away with anger and started crying. A loud sigh was heard across the room._

* * *

**Lucky star.**

**Stellar**. **(memories)**

--

_A girl with long blonde hair was leaning closer and closer to a cold brick wall. She was petrified and the look in__to her deep eyes gave in her animal fear. She tried to make no sound, nothing that could show her being scared of them, but it was already too late. _

_Two men were approaching her with malicious and dirty smiles, in the shimmering light of a torch. She was like a wild fowl caught into a trap to them and pleasure was playing on their vague features. _

_She was holding a small knife in her little trembling arms. Her only weapon found in a purse that stepmother gave her, her only hope, because she had nowhere to run anymore. But they paid no attention to her last attempts to protect herself from something that was on their minds. _

_She was only fourteen, she was only coming back home from her dance classes and she was too stubborn to believe her stepmother's worries. _

_And now she was praying inwardly, repeating all the prayers she had known ever. She was so disappointed in herself not to learn the holy words properly, she was cursing herself for not being a good daughter for her stepmother, the one left to care about her. _

_But she could never imagine something worse than her real mother's and father's death. And now something threatened her. It was horrific. _

_Suddenly a sharp shouting cut the heavy silence around the three. _

"_Hey, guys, it's unfair, you know!"__ A slim and quite tall figure reached them, making the blonde girl breathe out relieved as she recognized the person. _

"_Stellar?" a boy with raven black hair wondered. _

_She nodded smiling and putting her kni__fe down. Such unexpected relief, nobody walked so late in this part of the city, nobody. But Stellar hurried and she decided to use short way home. She hated herself for this stupidity. Now she was saved by someone she had known. _

"_Harvold!" she uttered, feeling tears falling down from her chin. He was older and stronger, he was her salvation, her blessing. _

_The guy pushed__ the unknown men away lazily and grinned at her. Then he took a knife from her hand and threw it somewhere. _

"_Stellar, honey, you don't need such terrible things in your pretty hands, do you?" _

_There was something in his shallow black eyes that made her swallow nervously. He touched her shoulder lightly and she winced in panic. The two men behind him just smirked at his movement. _

"_It won't hurt, honey." He said with dark lust in his words. _

"_No! Not you, please!" Stellar was pressing__ herself into the wall, but it was useless. His hands were travelling up her still childish legs. She tried to push him away, to kick him hard, she was tossing madly, but he was stronger, he didn't care busy with his excitement. _

"_NO! NO! STOP IT! NO!!" Stellar screamed wildly until she felt someone's palm on her mouth._

--

Stellar Lousser stood in front of the main entrance to her new University.

Her _mother_ was so proud of her being able to enter Grand University of Orb. Her daughter was a really talented girl, making everybody around astonished of her success. And she deserved her studies here at the most respectable place for students.

In fact she had to move to another city and live in dormitory that made her mother even cry, but her thirst for knowledge was too strong.

Stellar was fond of books, she was reading all the time and unlike the others she loved reading boring but necessary for studying treatises.

Though there was a point that made her _mother_ unhappy about her pretty and calm _daughter_. She was seventeen and she refused to talk to boys. At all. She could speak to them, if she needed something, but she never talked to them without a purpose.

Although Mrs. Lousser couldn't blame her little blonde princess, she just was a little bit upset and frightened thinking about Stellar's future life.

--

Stellar looked at her papers and went inside the building fearlessly. There was nothing that could make her afraid, since she was alone.

Her studies went perfectly well since her entering, she enjoyed everything and her loneliness gave her even more pleasure. There were too many people in GU, nobody would ever notice her. And she was quite excited to meet her mate in dormitory. The girl was called Shiho, but she didn't appear during the whole first week. It was a little bit disappointing, but Stellar had too many books to read, so she was busy all the time.

Sometimes girls and even boys tried to speak to her, but she managed somehow to escape them replying by nodding or short phrases.

But one guy was really persistent; he would always greet her, though she had never said a word to him. He even offered to eat together during the lunch, but Stellar shook her head and walked away rapidly. There was nothing wrong with that guy, though it seemed like students were hissing at him and she saw him arguing with others sometimes. That was even exciting to watch him, while he was ruining his reputation on the first week of studies. But… she in fact hated such intensive black hair that he had.

However, besides that raven-haired bad-tempered guy, there was another problem for her.

Stellar even learnt his name, because he came to her after the class and told her that she had been great replying the teacher's question. Auel. He was active and also impatient, but people liked him, because of his sense of humor. And, to tell the truth, he was funny, but… _he was a guy._

On a third week Stellar felt a little bit irritated with those two. They couldn't accept the fact she didn't want to talk to them, to eat with them, to have something in common with them. Actually, that went for every guy she had met, and she had no idea why they tried so hard to contact to her. She was nothing special, right?

This Wednesday was hot. The heat in Orb was incredible, so everybody tried to hide somewhere to cool their heads. Stellar knew the exact place, the one nobody else had known, the one that was always free.

So she went there, trying to be unnoticed by Auel, who wanted to ask for her help with studies. How did she find it out? He sent her a note during the lecture. A small note that shocked the blonde. She even skipped the last part of the class to escape. Her plan was simple and genius.

Stellar was going to hide in her secret place until the lunch ended. And then… then she would find something to run away quickly.

The blonde enjoyed the sun and foretasted the calmness and cool that waited for her on her secret bench hidden between trees in the corner of the courtyard.

And she was surprised to see that someone had already occupied her place. A blue-haired guy was sitting there with a small modern laptop on his laps. He even didn't notice her coming, he was so deep inside his thoughts, while his fingers were dancing lovingly on the keyboard.

And Stellar was uncertain of what she had to do next because her plan had been ruined. Though there was something that made her curious about that guy. He was pretty, though wearing glasses, and he seemed absorbed with his own actions. And he was hiding as well.

Stellar was looking down at him for some time. It was charming, he smiled to the display. But she needed to do something. Badly.

"Excuse me," she uttered bravely, though her voice waved a little.

The guy winced and lifted his head up. He looked pretty, _and almost feminine_… Not really, but that was so important to the blonde. Girls could have never _hurt_ her, like boys had.

She sighed, trying to be nice and friendly.

"I'm sorry, but this bench is mine." She pronounced scolding herself. What a lame reason! She hadn't bought this bench. "Um… It's my favorite…" she added, while he was examining her. She didn't like it, when someone was staring at her, but he was different. His gaze was so calming and relaxed. He was just interested in new person, not in _her_.

Then the blue-haired guy smiled and said, unrevealing his unexpectedly manly, but still soothing voice.

"I'm sorry then, I was not intending to occupy something important to you." He stood up. He was much taller, but for the first time _since then_ she felt no fear. And she had no explanation to that fact.

"You're Stellar, right?" he continued, while turning off his laptop.

"They call me so," she replied a little bit surprised. But she was a smart girl, smart enough to remember him. He was there in the room with the principle, when she came to introduce herself.

"I'm Athrun Zala, we'd met at A…um… the principle's office"

"I know.' The blonde found it easy to speak to him, there was something in his green eyes covered with glass that assured her of his pure intentions about her.

"Good." He stated.

The conversation seemed to be over, but still they were standing next to each other. Stellar was enjoying the moment of freedom and security. And he… he was listening to the breeze.

Athrun wasn't a social type, but talking to her was even more difficult. His throat went dry every time he tried to continue the dialogue.

He hated himself for reading her information file. Why didn't anyone stop him? Why did he own so much power and strength, still being helpless?

The phrase from a police report was spinning in his blank mind. "A female aged fourteen… _'raped almost to death'_…" How could that be? How could that happen to such an angelus person?

Athrun was stunned and shocked when he had read it first. And then, after gathering some more information about Stellar Lousser, he felt the increasing disgust to himself. He was ashamed of men and he was ashamed to be one of them. Hatred rose in him with great intensity, it was painful.

People were terrible, spoiled and selfish. Athrun had learnt it long before, he bore a seal on his heart that always reminded him about it even if he didn't want to remember.

However, this concrete case was too severe even for him.

Females were sacred, his mother was sacred goddess protecting him, _loving_ him… They all were sisters, daughters, mothers, wives, lovers no matter how much they could hurt. No matter how much they could harm men's ego and pride. There was no way to _touch_ them, to be violent to them.

Athrun admitted that year after year he had been turning into more and more heartless, cruel and indifferent person. But… to kill someone who hurt that little Stellar seemed to be so right and fair. Just like justice he had always wished for.

He was aware of her problems and mental instability, and that made her more innocent in his eyes.

Deep inside his soul he wanted to prove that girl that men were not evil. Though it was uncertain if she could ever discover that desire was meant for both sides.

"So you talk to him!" a sudden smugly voice stated. A black-headed guy appeared behind Stellar's back. "No surprise! Everybody loves him and his spoiled friend!"

The blonde turned around scared and jumped off from him, avoiding the physical closeness. Her eyes widened, while her little fists clenched harshly.

"Shinn!" Athrun hissed, as he had seen the effect of the lad's remark. He looked at Stellar with concern, fortunately, she couldn't see his alarmed orbs behind new-bought glasses. It was a real blessing to wear them, so his thoughts or wishes were not obvious for everybody. In fact he didn't need spectacles, at least now, but the doctors insisted on that precaution. Besides, _Lady Aunt _claimed it stylish and adorable. Stupid reason, but enough to please her. "Stop this nonsense, you scared her!"

Shinn's red eyes saddened as he was staring at the girl. There was a mixture of feelings in his gaze from admiration to self destructing hatred. He remembered everything.

He first saw that silly blonde, when she bumped at his back and muttered a simple 'sorry' rushing somewhere. He mumbled a small curse to her escaping nape as he had usually done. But she heard his lips producing an obscure sound and politely turned her head to excuse once more. Their eyes met for a second just to reflect each others light. And she left him astonished. Shinn felt his heart burst into pieces in his chest, he blinked unable to bear this pain. He wanted to stop her, to talk to her, to sink into her soothing orbs, but blond locks disappeared somewhere in the crowd. Since that day he tried hard to meet her, because Shinn was not a kind of guy to fall for a stupid girl at first sight.

"Do you know her?" Athrun asked directly, pulling the raven-haired lad out of his daydreaming.

"Sure, I know her, _Zala chief_!" he snapped, switching to his rude-mode.

"Stellar, do you know this pain in a… I mean guy?" green orbs glittered at the blonde.

She shook her head without hesitation, making Shinn scream inside his head. Then she relaxed a little, narrowed her eyes examining his exterior, and nodded more to herself.

"Of course, she knows me! See!" Shinn stretched his hand out, pointing at the girl with his forefinger. Stellar winced and stepped back, so he couldn't reach her. This action made the last reason for him to leave forever. The blonde seemingly didn't want to have anything in common with him. She chose that damn _principle's pet_ Zala!

'_God, God, damn fcking shit! What am I doing here? Why?' _he scolded himself mentally. He was intending to run home and after a long cold shower forget his shame and silliness, everything about this hell charming witch.

Shinn sighed angrily, intending to leave, when he heard her light rustling voice.

"I do, but he never did introduce himself."

Athrun chuckled pressing his laptop to his chest.

'_Shit!'_ Shinn groaned inwardly.

"Before calling _**me**_ whatever you like, you'd better say your name aloud. And then maybe, people will vote for you next year. So, you'll become a chief." The blue-haired lad unexpectedly changed the topic.

Actually, Shinn was never going to be a reliable and social active type. But after meeting Heine, his opinion changed sharply, there was something incredible and friendly in that older guy, that gave him a dream to be the head of the Student Council. And he was stupid enough to announce this wish, while Athrun was around with that noble smile of his.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm a first year student!" he commented, watching Stellar's fear change to curiosity.

"It takes time, but nothing is impossible as Mr. La Flaga says." Athrun winked teasingly. "Then, Stellar, this is Shinn Asuka, the next _President_ of the GU's Student Council!"

All of a sudden the blonde smiled warmly. _'What did he do to her to make her notice my existence, that Devil?'_ The black-haired lad thought, while his heart filled with pleasure seeing her looking at him nicely.

"Well, he is neither a pretty 'Prince Charming' nor a 'Perfect knight'!" Athrun continued his speech. And Stellar even gave out a slight laughter covering her mouth with her thin snowy-white palm. "But, he is not bad and he's believed to be able to protect you from anyone using his fists!" Shinn raised his eyebrow, remembering the fight with that little _noble brat_ that insulted him last week.

"Protect Stellar?" the blonde murmured curios. Her eyes lit up, as if she had never seen him before.

"Y-yes" he uttered surprising himself. Why the hell should he protect her? But, in fact, he wanted it madly. Only few weeks passed since they all had met, but she was always alone, not talking to anyone, not asking and always afraid of everything… What if she needed help? He would be glad to save her, whatever it takes! Save at least her!

Shinn looked down at her seriously. The girl was so lovely and fairy beautiful that he stopped breathing.

Stellar nodded as if she had read his mind. There was nothing frightening about him anymore. And that was so great, that she felt like singing.

But that didn't mean she would believe him or anyone else easily. She just played a role for her own sake. She would never forget to be careful, _never again_.

And, anyway, something strange was born in her soul, while they stood next to her. A feeling of being shielded from the world… What was wrong with those guys, they seemed different from others?

'_Kissed by death…'_

'_That won't hurt to know people a little better, right?'_ Stellar thought, heading to the dormitory after all the lectures ended. _"Just a little."_

That day Shiho came to GU.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And if you read it, please, be kind and review it! Hope you like it somehow! ))) It was all about the past, but the next chapter will continue the present evants! And there's a surprise waiting for you! :)

Thank you all!


	11. Chapter 10 Old friend

**A\n: **Hello everyone and thanks for your patience! I really love all of you! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs! It really means a lot to me! Thank you! –bows-

Thanks to my precious editor _Anna_! Sorry for torturing you with all my stories! )

--

Before reading, please, be kind and answer to my question, please! How should I spell _'Stellar'_ or _'Stella'_? The official site says it's Stella! But some people use it like Stellar! So, I'm confused! Please, tell me what you prefer and I'll change it ) Ok? And also, please, anybody tell me how to spell _'Flay' or 'Fllay'_? Please! And thank you very much!

Please read and review!

I **do not** own Gundam Seed\Destiny. You know, right? :)

* * *

**Lucky star. **

**Chapter 10. Old friend. **

After the strange incident with Stellar everything went extremely fast that day. Cagalli's head was spinning around and she felt almost like it's going to burst out.

Stellar… so beautiful, nice, calm, kind and smart… What was wrong with her? Cagalli couldn't throw this thought out of her mind, watching her friend smiling sadly.

The plan offered by Shinn was put in action immediately after the discussion. Though for the girls it looked more like an ultimatum. That's what Shiho declared aloud before she left with Stellar. Kira said that the blonde should be taken home to rest. He decided that she was too afraid of the news they had announced. Athrun only shrugged listening to him, but he didn't try to stop him, almost charmed by his best friend's leadership.

Cagalli was staring at them amused and annoyed. She was able to see the danger, but from the other side, this potential threat existed every day of their life. To be always scared of something that might happen or not appeared to be terribly stupid. She thought that the matter was indeed difficult and horrific and being warned meant to be equipped, but to be escorted sounded ridiculous. Not really, but her pride was hurt a little. To be overprotected meant to be weak. Cagalli was not any kind of weak. She wanted to tell that to Kira, but he was too busy talking to Indie on the phone.

In fact, the amber-eyed blonde finished self-defense courses, and she was even better in fight than some experienced guys. Thinking about it, she frowned darkly.

"Angry?" asked a sudden voice from behind her.

Cagalli recognized it and didn't move even. She bit her lower lip and then said.

"I don't know what happened to Stellar, but I felt her fear. It was shocking…"

The person remained silent.

"You do know something, right?" Cagalli closed her eyes for a moment, sighing. "Mayura is in hospital… well, I'm kind of lost in my own feelings, but I don't think we should be treated like little girls and…"

"Don't be stubborn, Cagalli!"

"Athrun!" she turned to meet his sad face and averted eyes.

"Please," he whispered. "We're helpless, can't you see?" he seriously looked at the blonde. "It happened yesterday evening not too far from here. You may think that it doesn't touch us since we were born boys, but that's damn wrong!"

Cagalli lifted her eyes in surprise. Cold-minded Athrun Zala was not cold and calm. Nothing changed in him, but his ever so soothing voice gave in the owner. Something was boiling inside of him suppressed by strong will and patience, but it was close to the breaking point.

"Kira is a really overprotective person!" she smiled trying to escape the difficult theme.

"He is" Athrun nodded returning to his normal state of mind. "I need to go; lots of things have to be done. Even if all the crazy maniacs of the world would flood the AM city, it won't cancel studies, festival and the after party."

"What?" the blonde exclaimed, raising her eyebrows. "Nobody told me about it!!"

"Well, sorry, got no time." The blunette apologized putting his arms into the pockets of the trousers he was wearing.

"What the hell?! Isn't it dangerous? The festival and the party especially make it even MORE difficult to defend us! And is it fair to that Mayura?" Cagalli felt her fists clenching. The fire burning in her orbs was scary and Athrun stepped back to be farther from the roaring lioness.

"Y-yes" he scratched his nape with confusion plastered in his face. "But the principle told us, Mayura doesn't want any changes because of her." The blonde moved her body closer to eye him straightly, though it wasn't quite possible because of the difference in their height. All of a sudden his expression changed, giving her shivers on the spine. It was colder than ice.

"Probably, no one will pay a lot of attention to the incident, except us. Shiho is right about our over concern. An accident, case is closed. So, we can't escape the life around." He adjusted his glasses almost using them like a shield from the girl, standing opposite him. "But, it can't be helped, Ms. Attha." His mentor tone made the blonde wince hearing her last name. "Most of the guys you see in this room were… cursed by death or kissed by death, whatever you prefer." Cagalli widened her eyes, remembering her talk with Lacus. But these words discovered something more. It sounded like Athrun also had an obscure story. Was it only The Flay case?

_"Or who is that 'her' Lacus asked to meet?"_ All the confidence left the blonde, while she was trying to compare the facts. _"There's something missing!"_ she thought, forgetting about people around her.

She was so deep inside her mind that Athrun retreated unnoticed. He waved to her and closed the door behind him. Cagalli wanted to call for him to ask all the questions, while he behaved so openly, but instead she smiled to Luna's worried face.

That day Cagalli didn't meet Lacus like she promised, because Kira 'ordered' to be at his car after the lectures. She was protesting with all her might, telling about the punishment and festival, and her promise eventually. But her brother said short 'no', grabbed her (for the first time in her life Cagalli regretted her thinness!) and fastened the seatbelt from her shoulder to her waist. She crossed her hands upon the safety belt and frowned. Indie giggled lightly viewing the sight, then she kissed 'her dear Kira' making another blonde turn her face away. They were kissing so too deep, that it made her sick.

While driving home, after Indie had been safely delivered to her enormous house, Kira inhaled some air with his nostrils and said, trying to deal with his sister, who was speechless all the way.

"Don't worry, please." He turned the car to the left accurately. "Athrun will take care of your problems."

"I see." She parted her lips emotionlessly. "And who will care about Lacus, your friend?" Cagalli was waiting for his reaction, but it was useless and worthless. Finally, after a minute of silence, he spoke up.

"He will care of her too. She is my friend still, if you ask about it, but she avoids me. And it's painful, because I really like her."

The blonde looked at her twin, but his shell was already closed, so she couldn't read his concentrated on the road face.

--

After they arrived to the house and ate some food, lovingly cooked by Via, Cagalli ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her. She felt sick and tired, and even angry thanks to her brother. _"Bird in a cage",_ the only thing came to her mind.

She wanted to talk to someone badly. But Miri appeared to be offline. It was really strange, because the brown-headed girl also didn't reply to the phone calls for the second day. That was a warning signal. But sometimes it happened.

Shiho was probably busy with Stellar. Talking about the smart blonde, Cagalli was worried about her either. And she felt like she couldn't help, she was helpless, repeating Athrun's words.

Everything went wrong. How could so many things happen during one day? And time was slipping though her fingers invisibly.

Cagalli spent the last part of the day searching for information about Lacus and her brother. There were lots of articles. How could nobody in GU notice it? Lacus was meant to be a great singer and newborn star, but Flay's death ruined it. The newspapers said that Flay Allster, the daughter of the famous politician died accidentally, while driving a car. Her body was burnt completely in the explosion, but the car's falling from the hill was witnessed by Yzak Joule, one of her friends, who was heading home by his own car.

The blonde widened her eyes reading it. Such a play of fate, he was there at the moment.

"It must be terrible to see!" she sighed, remembering the silver-haired guy. Life can be indeed cruel…

During the evening Kira knocked on his sister's door twice, offering her some food or drink, but she shook her head and cried rudely 'no'.

Soon Cagalli noticed her eyes closing, so she took a quick shower, brushed her wet hair and fell into the bed. But _his_ words were spinning in her head: _'kissed by death'_…

--

The next morning came soon, and it was earlier than the blonde girl expected. She woke up just in time, because she promised herself not to be late anymore, not to get in trouble anymore, and not to be kissed or be informed of all bad things around during one damn day.

She stood up and yawned, gazing at the mirror. This night was quiet, without any strange and embarrassing dreams.

Cagalli sighed, heading to the bathroom.

"_Ma__ be, I've been panicking all these weeks foolishly."_ She thought. _"And nothing's wrong here!"_

The blonde narrowed her eyes and slapped herself mentally. Then she shook her golden locks. _"No way in hell! It's not over yet!"_

She wore a pair of usual jeans and red tight top without sleeves. She didn't really like to show her figure openly, especially now, when boys were so much concerned about the safety. But it couldn't be helped since she ran out of clean clothes. She had simply no chance to clean it, because the washing machine had broken down a week before and her own forgetfulness wouldn't help her either to clean it herself. And after all, the yesterday news predicted an incredibly hot day unlike others.

Cagalli examined herself, nodded to the mirror satisfied, and went out of her room. She ran down the stairs and came into the kitchen. The next moment she thought that she would faint or even die, because her mind was in shock, and the shock was spreading through all her body.

The scene represented to her eyes might be called 'peace and joy in paradise', though there were _three angels_ instead of two! Keep in mind, Via was at her hospital!

So, Kira was sitting on his chair, chewing a piece of cookie, he might have bitten from the one he held in his right arm, while he was reading a newspaper, resting in his left hand.

Athrun was drinking coffee with cream and two spoons of sugar, as usual, sitting opposite to Kira.

And just in front of the door, at the head of the table, eating something that looked like cereal was Miriallia! Miriallia Haww!!

Cagalli closed her eyes and opened them again. No mistake! Miri was having her breakfast right here, in Orb, in her twin's house. The blonde blinked and remained speechless.

"Oh, God, Cagalli!" the brown-haired girl stormed off her seat and ran into her best friend hugging her. Both guys looked at them calmly and saying 'good morning' in unison returned to the process of eating and drinking.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Miri exclaimed loosening her hug and giving the blonde some chance to go on breathing.

"W-what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked her eyes widened and eyebrows arched. She couldn't believe the fact of her friend standing in front of her. It was kind of unreal.

"Um…" Miri lowered her head. "It's difficult."

"Something happened to you?" the blonde worryingly took both of her friend's hands into hers.

"I ran away!" the girl smiled sincerely as if it was nothing.

"WHAT?!" Cagalli yelled, feeling her head was going to burst in a second.

All of a sudden Kira appeared between them. He was grinning looking at his sister's expression. Then he took her wrist and forced her to follow him and sit. Miri did the same exact action.

"Coffee?" Athrun offered the blonde nicely, but she just hissed something rough and started staring at the other girl.

"So, would you be so kind and explain yourself? And how did you get here?" Cagalli spoke up after some time. Miri sighed tiredly.

"It's simple! You gave me the address when you had moved here, and they just let me in when I said that I'm your friend!"

"Kira, do you always let unknown pretty girls stay at your house?" the blonde raised her left eyebrow, crossing her hands.

"Well, she's not unknown and I can't see any danger in her." He gently smiled to the brown-haired girl and she politely returned his smile. "It's obvious, Athrun and me heard her name escaping from your mouth many times." He shrugged his wide shoulders. And by the way, he looked even more perfect than usually. Blue loose shirt suited him excellently.

"I'm so thankful to them, Cags. I have no money left after the flight and I had nowhere to go, so they just saved me from starving to death" she nodded pointing at the plate.

Cagalli pouted. Her lips were dry, the thirst was almost unbearable, and especially watching some pretty guy drinking his coffee. She measured her eaves, still hoping to have her own breakfast. Controlling emotions was a really difficult mission. But shouting at Miriallia would probably cause the opposite effect. Her old childhood friend was too stubborn and behaved like the worst example of a teenager sometimes.

The blonde sighed heavily, putting both hands on the table. She took the cup that was offered by Athrun earlier and continued her questioning with softer notes in her voice.

"Ok, I'm glad you're here safe, and I can see these two guys are too friendly to stranger girls!" she glared at her brother and he shrugged once again, biting off another cookie. "But it would be nice of you to tell me, why you ran away from home!"

Miri swallowed some cereal with pleasure and looked straight at her friend.

"Well, do you need the whole sad story of how my father hates my mother?"

"No. Thank you, let us avoid details" Athrun interfered rubbing his temple. He looked tired, though it was only morning. His pink shirt was unbuttoned a little, but it revealed only his white neck and upper part of collarbones. This guy definitely avoided showing his chest.

"Good!" turquoise eyes of the brunette girl glittered at him joyfully. "I don't want to cry anymore!"

"Miri, stop making fun of your own troubles!" Cagalli demanded. She always felt like she needed to protect her precious friend.

"Actually, it was the last drop in my jug." She put the spoon away and tilted her head with her hand, pretending to look out of the window. Cagalli remained silent and both guys supported her. They seemed uninterested, captured by daily routine. "I heard them arguing as always, I got used to it." Her face still emotionless. "Then the door slammed and I decided to check the situation. I saw my father with a knife in his right hand." She gave out a slight nervous laughter, while little drops of salty water formed on her lashes. "You know, my mother prefers to run away to her cousins for a day or two after a big quarrel. But this time, Cagalli, I've never seen my father…" the girl started sobbing. She hid her face in her arms.

The blonde quickly stood up from her chair intending to comfort her friend. Watching Miri crying was so torturing for her. But strong long fingers gripped her wrist unexpectedly. Cagalli furiously glared at the blue-haired owner of rather cold fingers, but his serious expression cooled her. He lightly shook his head, telling her to stay still. Something oddly powerful in that action made her freeze. She gazed at Kira helplessly, but he just nodded approving Athrun's arbitrariness.

After a small pause Miri breathed out and continued her monolog.

"I asked him what happened and he turned at me smirking darkly. I was so scared. I felt my knees become weak. And he said that I was a slut just like my mother!" the tears were falling down from her chin, but she didn't try to wipe them. "I ran up to my room. Everything became black and lifeless. So, I took my bag and all the money I'd earned and left." Miriallia lifted her head, looking at Cagalli desperately, like a little kitten caught by the storm.

In that exact moment Athrun freed the blonde's hand and she dashed to her friend, hugging her and giving away all the warmth she possessed.

* * *

-- Thanks a lot for reading! And, you know, if you read it, please, review it! :)

I'm sorry for any mistakes! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!

I don't know if you liked this little surprise! :) I hope it was alright! :)

The next chapter will be much longer I guess. But it'll be interesting! I think it is! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 11 Let my voice reach for you

**A\n: **I'm really sorry, this update took too long. –bows- I hope you still want to read this.

Thanks for all you reviews and support! I really appreciate it. A lot!

_Rhyjle__, _thanks a lot for reading and for the review!

Please, read and review!  And I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made!

I **do not** own Gundam Seed\Destiny!

_Previously:_

_And just in front of the door, at the head of the table … was Miriallia! Miriallia Haww!!_

…

"_I ran up to my room. Everything became black and lifeless. So, I took my bag and all the money I'd earned and left."_

* * *

** Lucky star.**

**Chapter 11. Let my voice reach for you. **

_08:14_ Massage to: _Lucky Star_

'_Stars. It's believed that these cold heavenly bodies determine our destiny. Everyone was born under a certain star; every star has its name and fortune. And you're probably happy if you were born under a lucky star. I don't know if I believe it myself. Do you? Please, think about it. I need your answer, because this is the only chance left to change your mind. This is my last try. I don't have time anymore. _

_I was born under a star called Suitelle (Isn__'t it right to use my star's short name as a nickname?) This star can be rarely seen above our country. Only 5-6 times during a century. It's definitely rare. People say that Suitelle was an extremely beautiful girl with long sun-coloured hair and sun-golden eyes, but she was cursed. Her every touch was deadly. So she was always alone, until the day the gods pitied her and took her to the skies. And she became that little bright yellow star, which appears only to take people's lives away…_

_Should I believe it? When I was born a boy, all my family cursed me. Eleven years later I lost my faith and my happiness. And that day was a rarest day ever, when Suitelle was shining down on Earth. And now ten years passed since that day. And, what a strange turn of fortune…Scientists are extremely lucky to watch this Star again. Definitely rare, comparing to other centuries. So, who__'s going to die now, being kissed by my lucky star? _

_So, do you believe in stars? _

_I love you. But love hurts. I don't have time anymore. My last battle has started. _

_And, aside from our long philosophic conversation, please, don't forget to meet me today. I still need some things to be done. I won't ever forgive myself if I don't try it, "your highness"!_

_Su'_

--

Cagalli looked at her wet face, while washing it in her own blue-tiled bathroom. Cold crystal drops of water were slipping down her cheeks and chin. Her misty amber eyes were still red after a long crying session, she had shared with Miriallia. There was no way she could stay calm feeling warm salty tears, falling from the bright turquoise eyes of her best friend. They just cried out their souls together to ease the pain and forget the problems. Probably, tears can't help to solve the problems, but sometimes they are just necessary.

Cagalli walked out of the bath to the room and met Miri's shining face. She was wearing nice violet dress, which was handed to her earlier. In fact, the brown-haired girl ran away from home without any clothes, she hadn't taken even a pair of underwear to change.

The blonde sighed heavily, while watching her cheerful friend. She couldn't scold her. Miriallia Haww was a strong, reliable girl and she never cried or complained ever. What had happened earlier that morning was exceptional.

"May I come in?" a sudden voice could be heard from outside the door.

"Sure, Kira," said Cagalli aloud, while picking up a white jacket from her wardrobe. "This will suit you best." She stated giving it to Miri.

"Wow, Miriallia, you look great!" Kira whistled, rolling the car keys around his forefinger. "I've never suspected my sister of having such cute dresses." He was unfortunate to add.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli frowned and cast a death glare at her brother. "Am I a boy not to have dresses?" her fists balled and she was ready to attack him.

"No, that's not… nope… I just…" Kira was lost in his words, waving his hands in denial nervously.

"Cags can be frightening!" Miri giggled staring at the guy's cute reaction.

"Really?" a curious blue head appeared behind Kira's broad shoulders. Cagalli exhaled loudly, feeling totally pissed off. _'Why did they all come here?'_ she muttered mentally.

A short pause arose between them, turning their thoughts back to seriousness.

"If you need any help or money, just tell me." Kira broke the silence with a smile on his pretty face. Miriallia blinked and bowed her head in appreciation.

"Oh, sure, you're a wealthy man!" Cagalli commented sarcastically. Actually, she felt bankrupt at the moment. She spent all her money to pay for education and on Luna's shopping escapades and was thinking about getting a job. The Yamato family was obviously not rich to ask them for help and her pride would never let her. Sometimes the blonde wondered how they managed to afford such a big and lovely house. "And _he_ can't buy an ice-cream for himself!" she added, pointing at Athrun.

All of a sudden blue-haired guy blushed at these words. His face had been always as pale as snow before. Cagalli widened her eyes looking at him. This strange reaction made her excited.

"Um, I'm working with Ms. Simmons and have a salary!" Kira stated with touchy notes in his voice, distracting his sister from Athrun's flushed face.

"You can also rely on me," the blue-headed guy said, while his skin coloured back to natural white.

"Thaks," Miri smiled sincerely with a hint of doubt. "It's nice of you both! But why?"

"I ran away from home when I was fifteen," Athrun replied calmly. Both girls were stunned in surprise. "I felt lonely and helpless."

"Wait a minute," Kira interrupted him, tilting his chin with two fingers. "I remember you were quite enthusiastic about that plan of yours. Sleeping under the bridges!"

"Oh, why do you always ruin my 'poor Athrun' legend?" he frowned childishly, lowing his hands down.

"Sorry, I've forgotten you're playing that 'puppy-eyed version mode'!" Kira laughed, bending and embracing his stomach.

"Come on, let's get out of here until we're late and I'll put on my social-mode version!" Athrun said plainly and rapidly walked out of the room, leaving charming fragrance behind his every step.

"Hey, don't get mad at me!" the brunette boy shouted running after his friend.

Cagalli was stunned. She found herself speechless and motionless. _'What was that just now?' _she thought.

Through all these months she never saw any strong friendship between those two. Everybody around reiterated how close Kira and Athrun were, but in fact they met only in evenings and mornings to eat. They didn't spend time together, playing, chatting, and sharing same activities. They just lived under one roof, which was something Cagalli could understand. And now they just acted like normal ordinary guys in front of girls. What was that for?

Suddenly the blonde sunk in her thoughts felt a strong grip on the wrist.

"Hurry up, you'll be late! And I'm coming with you, don't want to stay here alone!" Miri stated, pushing her friend out of the room.

"But…!"

"No buts!" she cut Cagalli's sentence off and the blonde unconsciously followed her. Miriallia let go of her hand and ran down the stairs.

"Your brother is so cute!" she shouted cheerfully. "You might have fallen for him, if you were not related!" the brunette smirked, escaping Cagalli's death glare. She had a great experience and wasn't scared a bit.

"No way!" golden-haired girl stated harshly, putting a hand on her hip. They both stopped next to the exit door. "And if you want we can stay home or go to buy you something!"

"No! I want some people around and I don't want to bother you!" she exclaimed, while Cagalli rolled her eyes. Staying with Mir would never bother her. "And if you want my opinion, your little alien Athrun is damn hot devil!" she giggled and licked her finger seductively, while the blonde averted her eyes with disgust.

They left the house locking the door behind. Kira waved his hand impatiently asking them to hurry up. Cagalli sighed looking at his unmarked but pretty car. Probably this car was ordered and made for him, but it might have cost enormously much.

Suddenly she laid her eyes on Athrun and her heart started to beat faster. Mir's words hit her inwardly. He was what they called _hot_. She didn't like to admit it, but she couldn't escape it. And still there was something strange about him.

Athrun was sitting inside the car next to Kira. He seemed sad or even disappointed, looking out of the window but seeing nothing. For a moment Cagalli felt that he looked like a little lost puppy waiting for his owner to come back from nowhere. And the realization hit her. He was smart and calm, kind and nice, almost femininely gentle, but in spite of it he was too much of a man. No pretending, he played himself. It's just that his role in life was too complicated.

The car was moving slowly down the street heading to the University. Miri was so excited. She asked too many questions, but Kira seemed to like it. Every time he replied, she exclaimed happily.

Cagalli was speechless and gloomy, sitting next to her friend. She felt nothing and she wished for nothing, just watching waving blue locks.

Kira was parking his car, when Miriallia unexpectedly asked about the strange city's name. The brunette boy just shrugged, unable to satisfy her. But Athrun said that he knew the origin, just before he left the car. Both girls waited for his explanation patiently.

"Good morning, honey!" high-pitched voice of fair Indie distracted them. They smiled at her pleasantly, replied in unison and turned back, but Athrun was gone.

Kira hugged his 'sweet love' and kissed her lightly on her lips. Indie had a professional driver to deliver her to the University, so she was safe in the mornings.

But, again, luckily Athrun escaped meeting with the blonde beauty.

Cagalli just couldn't explain this little fact still struggling to understand him. And suddenly, she bit her lower lip hard. _'Oh, holy shit, he loves her! He probably loves her too!'_

She watched Kira introducing Miriallia to Indie. And then he waved his hand to her and said something about his busy day. And soon after the 'greatest' pair of GU left, heading to the main doors.

Cagalli automatically replied to him and wished good luck, taking Miri's hand in hers. She still needed to tell her all the things that had happened here during last day. But her mind refused to perform normally.

'_Wait a minute! He told he liked me! Me! Why?'_ she started arguing with herself mentally. _'May be, not the way he loves her… may be that was the reason he didn't kiss me… may be…' _

"Cagalli, wake up!" annoyed voice screamed at the blonde's ear. She blinked surprised and saw her friend's nose very close to hers own. "I've just asked about our schedule three times!"

"Sorry, I'm…" she cut herself half said. "I need to tell you so many things! I feel like I can't hold it anymore!"

Miriallia nodded her head with all the possible seriousness. And they started their way.

--

The day was really exciting, regarding the fact everybody tried to meet newly appeared girl as soon as they could. Mir always attracted as much attention as she could. Mystery itself, she never wished for popularity, but people just liked her unconsciously.

Stellar didn't appear this day. That was quite understandable. But Shiho's usual smile couldn't deceive Cagalli. The brunette was really sad and upset. There was something wrong about her best friend and she wasn't accepted to know. Oddly enough, Athrun Zala was aware of Stellar's secret, but she could not find him the whole day long.

The most interesting thing happened during the lunch time. Luna was pissed off with Dearka's behavior lately. That blond guy acted so overprotectively, that he hadn't let her drive her car, instead, he had demanded that Luna and her younger sister Meyrin availed his help. She had no choice, but to obey him.

Shiho laughed her lungs out, because she had freed herself already, while Stellar didn't attend the studies. The taller brunette persuaded Shinn, that the bus with lots of girls in it was safe enough.

Miriallia supported her catching laughter. After a small conversation she had held with Cagalli, she knew all the aspects of the case.

"So, what is so funny here?" a curious male's voice asked.

"That's him! Impossible guy!" Luna sniffed.

"Yeah, what's exactly wrong with being impossible?" Dearka came closer to her with a playful smile plastered on his lips.

"Hahaha, nothing, I pity her!" Shiho commented, panting from her laughter.

They were sitting on the bench under a fragrant tree. Cagalli paid no attention to them, drinking her orange juice. She was almost mute all the time. Her thoughts were spinning around, always coming back to a certain blue-haired guy. But she was lucky to have Miri by her side, who was chatting endlessly about everything. Thanks to her girls didn't notice her calm, strangely depressed look.

"Oh, Cagalli, pretty, what a lovely shirt you wear today!" Dearka unexpectedly changed the topic, grinning at the blonde. "With your figure you should dress more openly!" he winked.

"She just ran out of clothes," Miriallia remarked, sipping some juice.

"Gosh! The queen!! Why in heavens haven't I seen you ever?" The blonde guy shouted energetically, observing the new girl. His gaze was so intensive that Shiho stopped laughing, Luna furrowed her bright magenta brows, and Cagalli rolled her eyes amused. Miriallia was stunned and even blushed lightly at first. But she wasn't a kind of girl to be surprised at a sudden outburst of boy's emotions about her. She smiled widely and ran her small hand through her short but perfectly set hair.

"Maybe, you were blind, I don't know, though!" she shrugged indifferently and returned to her drink, as if nothing had happened. It was Dearka's time to be surprised now. He couldn't find an answer, but he felt great at the moment. To be beaten by a girl so easily seemed exciting. By a beautiful girl, to be exact. And how wonderful it should be to win against her!

Luna froze at her seat, waiting for something to come. The pause became too long and Dearka's face was shining with the amazed grin.

"Bravo, Miri! A score goes to Haww!" Shiho chuckled.

"Hm, then I am sorry because of my carelessness! I'm Dearka Elsman," the guy introduced himself seriously. He was trying helplessly to remember the girl, but it was useless. _'What a piece of jerk I was not to notice such a treasure!' _he scolded himself mentally, looking at her.

"Huh?" Miri raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, hotie" she said sarcastically. "I'm not from here. I came only this morning."

"What a relief!" Dearka playfully sighed. "You transferred, didn't you?" he continued curios.

"Not really. Vacation! I'm living at Cagalli's house now," she replied, obvously not interested in continuing the dialog.

"Great!" the guy exclaimed, trying to sound honest. In fact, he felt disappointed that she wasn't a new student here. But still he had a chance to win. _'Miri, isn't it?' _

"Cagalli, isn't it your phone ringing?" Luna interrupted the conversation between the two. The blonde gazed at her with her cloudy eyes and winced at surprise, making Shiho laugh again.

Cagalli took the phone out of her pocket and cast a look at the screen.

"Athrun…" she whispered and replied immediately.

"Hello!... Yes, sure! I'll be there after lectures. How are you?... Uh, see you…"it lasted for five seconds. He disconnected too quickly to hear her last phrase. Cagalli felt some stupid tear approaching her left eye. _'Does he really love Indie?'_ she asked herself. Her face became sad beyond belief. But she held the tear back, assuring herself that she didn't care.

"He's not much of a phone talker," Dearka said apologetically. "But it's not like he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Who cares anyway?" Cagalli replied angrily, making Dearka step aside from her. "We have to deal with that stupid punishment, I told you about. I'll go to the rehearsal hall after lectures."

"Sure!" Miri supported her cheerfully. Two other girls looked at each other and nodded as well.

"What a strange fate! I'm going to help Kira and Yzak too! So, we'll meet again, beauty!" Dearka winked at Mir and flashed the best smile he was able to produce. But the brunette's smile was more perfect and she won again.

--

The rehearsal room was crowded with students, though all the lectures had ended already. It was definitely late to stay at the University. And it seemed quite strange regarding Athrun's words earlier. But after a thorough examination Cagalli found out the clue. Most of the students belonged to younger courses, mainly the first course. They were naïve and energetic, and they, probably, had no other choice since the last course students and teachers ordered them to participate.

Truthfully, the idea of the festival was indeed fascinating. Students from all over Orb could show their inventions and also look at what famous scientists and researchers created. It was a great opportunity for them to be noticed as well. But no festival is meant without entertaining and a little after party.

Cagalli sighed heavily searching for any sign of Athrun, but to her surprise the only person she was able to see was her own brother.

"Hey, guys, so you came!" he jogged rapidly to the group of four girls and one boy. "Heine is absolutely crazy today!" he laughed lightly. "He is full of ideas! Look, Yzak is going to burst out soon!" he pointed at the small improvised stage, where the older orange-haired guy and Yzak stood, discussing something very energetically.

Heine Westenfluss was a last year student and the Head of the Council accordingly. The structure of the self-government in GU let him be on top of the lower course representatives, but he never showed it with his actions or words. Actually, everybody liked him and even Shinn respected him deeply.

"Everybody, please, listen to me!" suddenly Mwu la Flaga appeared on the stage next to Heine and took the microphone. He looked really happy. "You all are fully aware of our problems – we have no entertaining stuff yet. But!" he exclaimed the last word loudly. "Thanks to our new radio DJ, the second year student Nicol Amarfi we've found our exceptional singer!"

The next moment the pink-haired girl appeared behind his back. She smiled shyly, while the uncomfortable silence occupied the room. Some people from older courses even whistled and indignant whisper started to rise.

"Come on, guys, let's give Miss Clyne a chance! She was the winner of AM's contest once!" Mr. La Flaga lifted his forefinger. Then he immediately gave the microphone to Lacus, saying something into her ear, and she began to sing. Wrong phrase… She began to fly…

"Deliver me, out of my sadness

Deliver me, from all of the madness

Deliver me, courage to guide me

Deliver me, strength from inside me

All of my life I've been in hiding

Wishing there was someone just like you

Now that you're here, now that I've found you

I know that you're the one to pull me through"(-)

Cagalli widened her eyes, while her lips parted. Lacus's voice totally took over her. What a powerful timbre, what a brilliant sound! She felt like the words slipping out of the pink-headed singer's tongue reached deep into her heart. Singing Lacus was amazing, nobody could take their eyes off her. And then she stopped, observing the audience. Silence spread across the room. They all just didn't believe themselves.

All of a sudden somebody started clapping. It was a lonely clapping in the crowd, but soon after every student supported it. Applause followed.

"She is super great!" Shiho said, cheering. Cagalli nodded, still frozen from the shock. She had seen the cover of the magazine before, but this performance was better than she could ever expect. And Athrun just knew it all from the start. This thought hit her instantly. Talking of the devil, he was nowhere to be seen, but he was the one to make Lacus sing again, not Nicol.

In few seconds, while the blonde was lost in her thoughts, Lacus appeared in front of her eyes.

"Hello, Cagalli! So, what do you think?" she asked, smiling. Cagalli blinked still unable to speak.

"Wow! You're definitely a singer!" Miri exclaimed at the unknown girl. She was always friendly to everybody.

"Thank you!" Lacus replied politely, gazing at the brunette.

Luna tried to be emotionless, but her eyes gave her emotions away. And Dearka was still clapping lightly, looking at the girl.

Lacus bowed her head a little, and then her eyes met a certain brown-haired guy.

He was motionless, looking at her charmed. His violet orbs reflected her image fully. For a moment he froze there in his pose, afraid to breathe. Afraid that a vision of his past life, of a goddess with light pink hair and crystal blue eyes would disappear. He still couldn't believe she was standing in front of him, while her lips remained smiling.

Lacus Clyne. Her name gave him shivers on his back. Fllay always blamed him for worshiping Lacus, sometimes she said that he loved 'the princess' more, but wasn't able to take over his fear of breaking her.

Lacus was like the finest glass rose and any odd movement would probably hurt her. He had never thought he loved her the same way he loved Fllay. But… Listening to her voice again made his eyes open wide. From the exact day she started ignoring him, he had no chance to recover from Fllay's death. He just existed. Only to eat, drink, dream and remember. Was it wrong? Did he forget the words he had once said to her? 'Fllay broke my heart and you captured my soul.' His soul never belonged to him since the day he met her.

"Kira…" Lacus whispered her voice hardly audible. She was in the same state, just staring at him. The world was spinning for two of them. Only for them…

Cagalli watched her brother and Lacus calmly. Everything turned to its place. As simple as life could be. Kira never loved any of his poor girls after Fllay's death. But the one, who could heal his heart, was standing right in front of him. '_Athrun's plans are hard to understand…'_ the blonde repeated inwardly Lacus's words from before. _'It's so visible how much they both are into each other! Did you know it from the start, Athrun? Or is it just luck and I'm a paranoid?'_

"Cagalli, do you see the same thing I do?" Miri whispered into Cagalli's ear softly. "I don't think Indie would like her boyfriend staring at another girl like that," her voice echoed in the blonde's mind. "Gosh, look there she is!"

They both turned their heads to the nearest wall. What a surprise, they found Athrun there as well.

Indie, the first beauty of GU, was standing opposite him closely, while the blue-haired guy was leaning to the wall relaxed. Cagalli felt a lump in her throat. She didn't want to look, but couldn't help it. And instantly her amber eyes widened.

Indie _slapped_ Athrun's cheek really hard and walked away slowly. She didn't gaze at Kira, but it seemed like a weight of the world was lying on her shoulders. Cagalli was shocked and paralyzed. And Athrun… he remained calm and emotionless, only the skin in the hurt place on his face reddened.

"What is so totally wrong with this world?" Shiho uttered behind Cagalli's back.

--

_08:32_ Message from: _Lucky star_

"_I don'__t know. But I honestly believe that we build our future with our own hands. I may believe in stars, I may not. It all won't change the fact that I'm the only person who is in charge for my life!_

_Is it the answer you wanted to hear? _

_I know you have something on your mind, probably, a plan. And I'm very thankful you care for me so much. May be Love indeed hurts, but no matter what It is one of the things that make us live. And I love you. You are the reason for me to believe, to climb higher… no matter what…_

_So, please, be careful… Don't break yourself… please… _

_See you at the GU._

_Lucky"

* * *

(-) The song is__ "Deliver me"_ by Sarah Brightman.

Thanks for reading! If you read it, please review! I know it's sometimes hard! I'm sorry if this chapter was boring... I hope it's still ok :)

Hm… things are starting to happen, I think. The next chapter will be more revealing. Actually, every chapter from now on! 

Thank you!


	13. Chapter 12 Deceived

**A\n: **So, it's me! Here is the update!

Thanks a lot for your reviews and support! I'm very happy you like the story -)

_Oneforu__, thanks for your review! _I hope I replied all the reviews! Tell me if not -)))

Thanks to _Anna_ for editing this chapter! That was fun, you know! XD

Anyway, I think this chapter reflects some of Shiho's feelings, so I'm sorry if it's a little more girlish -) Please, read and don't forget to review!

I **do not** own Gundam Seed\Destiny! For sure! -)

* * *

**Lucky star.**

**Chapter 12. Deceived. **

_Two years ago…_

_A week before Fllay's death…_

_--_

His mother always told him to be more confident dealing with girls. But every time he tried it looked stupid. He was speechless and blushed madly. Everybody laughed. Only his best weapon, that arrogant indifferent glare, helped him to save his reputation.

There were few girls he could talk to without blushing and nervous sweating. For a long time he thought he was inappropriate for these things. But he couldn't disobey his mother. And she always told him to go for a heart of the girl he liked. In fact, she wanted him to be happy, but her view on this matter seemed odd to him.

What a strange woman she was. Athrun knew that his father was the one and the only man in her life, she was a respectful and talented scientist, a very reliable friend, a modest and pleasant woman. But she acted like a crazy mother at home.

When he had returned from the hospital he was already twelve, but nobody, except for the closest friends, like Kira and Lacus, knew the real reason of his remaining in the same grade twice. He spent a year to recover, though he wasn't healed. His heart was a threat, his eyes were still weak, and his psyche became thin. He preferred to lie about all this, because it was easier and he didn't want to remember. Athrun Zala was transferred to another school, where he joined his younger friends and Yzak Joule, transferred from another city. Yzak's parents were so concerned that he had skipped classes in his late school with Dearka, it was such a shame for a rich and respectful family to have a son left for the second year. That is why they met.

Everything changed in Athrun's life after _that night, _and his mother changed as well. He was only twelve, but Lenore Zala was sure that he should have a crush for a girl. She always told him how to act with girls, teased him, making him blush. Year after year her sincere conversations with him ruined his life. Or he thought that it was ruined. Really, what a weird lady she was. But he loved her so much. She made a good man out of him, didn't she?

Athrun was calm and shy, he didn't avoid people, but he liked to be alone sometimes to think, to watch the clouds, to listen to the wind, to dream. His real nature wouldn't let him be cruel or fierce, but he was passionate sometimes. And his passion was the strongest reason for Lenore to be afraid. One day he could have broken himself, because he was too perfect. He was the best student at school, the loveliest son, the most reliable friend. Whatever he did it was talented. But he hated himself so much. And he would have never forgotten… His soul wouldn't let him forget. There was the only way to help him in Lenore's point of view. It was love. He needed to love, he should have been loved. Love was the savior from his inner passion for destruction.

His mother died and he became pale. No blushing anymore. But women became sacred. And his searching for love started to be endless.

He loved his friends, but he wanted another kind of love for him too. He loved Lacus, but it was something inhumane between them. Probably, she was a goddess and he was her knight. And he loved it as well.

But it wasn't enough. That's why he met India Masters. He thought she was an angel, but she turned out to be a demon he couldn't overcome.

Athrun helplessly tried to change it, but after two weeks of loneliness he gave up. That's why he was standing beside the big wooden door of her huge mansion.

Indie was really strange. All people around thought she was the sweetest angel, but, in fact, it was only a cover. She lived almost alone surrounded by her loyal maids. Her parents were always busy at work or relaxing in far away countries. She could have thousands of friends, but she chose being closed from the world. And she never truly wanted to become a part of someone's life. She was a player.

Athrun always offered her activities, but she refused, stealing his kisses. He wanted to introduce her to his friends, but she said no without any reason. Indie loved playing. The rules were tough. Athrun even couldn't tell her name to anyone, that's why she was 'Di'. Only once he made a mistake when they met Yzak in unexpected place, but the silver-haired guy kept his mouth closed.

It all was definitely wrong, but he must have loved her too much unconsciously.

"Good afternoon, Master Athrun," a young grey-haired female in her early twenties greeted him, when he finally pushed the button of the doorbell.

"Good afternoon, Yin(!)," he replied politely with a pleasant smile. "I'd like to see Ms. Indie. She is at home, isn't she?"

"No, sir, she is out," Yin said with no shadow of hesitation. She acted very formal and her face was always unreadable and emotionless.

"Oh, sorry then, Yin. She must be mad at me, right?" Athrun asked her all of a sudden, and regretted immediately. She would never answer and she didn't.

The blue-haired guy smiled again, intending to leave, but instantly something stopped him at the moment. Athrun Zala was not the one to be deceived. He had seen an unknown car parked near the mansion. If Indie was out then who's here instead of her.

He gently pushed Yin out of his way and ran into the house. It was familiar; every detail reminded him of her. But a strange feeling owned him suddenly. He was fast and fierce, and passionate to find a thing he was most afraid of.

In a few seconds he was standing next to her room's door. And he hated himself for his stubbornness. Everything became clear. Loud moans were heard even in the long lovingly decorated hall of the second floor. Indie was at home indeed. And she wasn't alone in her room in her big bed.

Athrun could have gone away, but he always needed proves, else he wouldn't be satisfied enough. He opened the door acrack, but the scene was displayed quite well. Her pure-white body was plastered on the bed naked. And another guy was kissing her intimately, making her moan.

Unexpectedly the blue-haired lad felt a weight of a hand on his shoulder and the door appeared closed lightly. He blinked, while his heart refused to answer. It stopped for a moment.

"Go away, please," Yin's voice seemed to be far distant. Her eyes looked at him concerned. "She wouldn't ever tell you. You're the one she loves, but she can't control her passionate nature. She can't be alone. Psychologists failed to help her. And we failed to save her from _it_."

Athrun remained silent, just breathing. Indie was only seventeen, he was older and he cared for her so much. He gave her flowers and presents, tried to surprise her, but he was surprised instead. Her innocence was a façade, another game she loved to play. He was stunned at first, when she had kissed him lustfully. An angel that he had been afraid to touch appeared to be experienced enough to shock him. She enjoyed the thing that even adults were frightened to say aloud. Once she started she couldn't stop. This game could always be exciting and breathtaking, couldn't it? The game of love? Athrun was too blind to see what she wanted. And when he understood that she needed him mostly physically, it was too late to turn back. He loved her and he wanted to show her the real meaning of love. At her young age it was still possible.

"Your bodyguard Mr. DaCosta told me about your illness, and we both decided not to inform you of Mistress's escapades. She is loyal to you, but two weeks are too long for her to wait. This guy doesn't mean anything to her, just satisfying her." Yin explained, while leading him to the exit. He was passive and emotionless following her. And he felt his eyes weakening, he couldn't focus. But the fear to lose the eyesight eventually didn't touch him anymore. It's better not to see the world, and then you could see the light only. _'We don't need to see to be happy, Athrun.'_ His mother told him once, while he had been in hospital long before.

But what the hell was wrong with this world that a seventeen year old girl cheated on him, seeking for more physical love? What was wrong with him to meet her?

"Tell her…," Athrun spoke up ready to leave, putting his right palm on his eyes. "No, don't tell her anything, Yin." The older female nodded, unaware if she needed to assure him aloud. "And ask somebody to deliver me home. I can't see at the moment."

Yin was shocked, but the grimace of horror on her face vanished rapidly and some another feeling replaced it.

"I'm a good maid, Mr. Zala, from an old servant family and I'm proud of it. Now I became a liar, and I'm not proud of myself. If you want any help, I could…"

"You're hired." He cut her off, and sighed, leaning to the exit door helplessly.

--

_Present time…_

--

Shiho cursed herself a thousand times for her stupidity, while going to Cagalli's house. A week passed since the day of first Lacus singing. And they all became involved into the process of preparing for the festival somehow. Deep inside she knew it was all Athrun's guilt. This young man had an unbelievable talent of making people's lives difficult. And the most disappointing part was he escaped the punishment almost fully, replacing himself with black dressed Lacus. He became a manager or better to say 'commander'. What a great role! And others should suffer for him!

The case turned to be troublesome. Cagalli acted strangely after that day. She was overactive and super social, regarding her earlier days in GU. Shiho still wondered what happened to her. Was it a slap on Athrun's cheek? Only four of them (Luna and Mir accordingly) noticed it, so Kira and others had no idea of Indie's craziness. In the brunette's point of view Lacus was the one to get slapped. But, honestly, even the weird pink-haired girl seemed a better partner for Kira than the disgustingly sweet blond beauty. Shiho didn't mind talking to Lacus now. That girl appeared to be nice, kind and cheerful. In spite of her black clothes, she was an optimistic type.

But even if Kira liked Lacus, he definitely was charmed by Indie. These relationships were the longest he had ever had, since he entered GU. What an unbreakable spell did she put on him?

Anyway, in few days Stellar got better and declared her wish to participate in the festival. She made a dance item herself, while Cagalli was helpless when Mr. La Flaga had offered her this opportunity. So she totally saved Cagalli from being laughed at. Of course, Shiho was also involved. And she pathetically hated herself for being manipulated by her blond friends. Speaking of blondes, she still had no answer to what happened to Stellar. And she knew somewhere inside _they_ wouldn't let her know.

In fact, Shiho didn't mind being in the front line of fighting for the GU's festival, but there were two points, that made her nerves incredibly weak.

The first one was to come to Kira's house almost everyday for training and discussing different matters. It was exciting sometimes. They all became closer, and Lacus seemed to be one of them. But! Yzak made Shiho completely mad. He and his opinions were unbearable.

And the second point was Luna. Wonder why? She totally gripped the clothing matter into her hands. Now they had to dance in those transparent and revealing costumes. But she took over their after party dresses as well. Honestly, Stellar seemed happy with the idea of her dress. She looked so cute in her middle-length white retro gown, reminding of a famous actress(-) from before. Mir was also satisfied with her clothes. Talking about Lacus, she refused wearing anything but black. Lunamaria shrugged and found a long dress with a slit to the thigh and a top that almost exposed upper breasts. Lacus was shocked but there was no way back. She had agreed for anything black.

But Cagalli and Shiho were pissed off to the unbelievable limit. Luna created a long deep red gown for Cagalli. Nothing wrong with it, but if you look closely you'd find the reason of her anger. That silk dress totally revealed not only her bare shoulders but her whole back as well. The upper part of the dress was wrapping her neck, draping her chest, though the décolleté seemed to be even more revealing! But the main part was that Cagalli couldn't wear her bra under that dress. Luna just smirked, hearing the blonde's shouting, and said that her breasts are beautiful enough to show them.

But Shiho's clothes were the most shameful in her point of view. She would never dare to wear such a short skirt. Actually, that skirt looked more like a belt. Imagine the belt and a transparent blouse with exposed bra under it. She would die of embarrassment!

Thanks God, today she was saved from any of Luna's demands. She would wear trousers and nobody would say a word opposite.

While going to Kira's house, Shiho fell hard on the pavement and hurt her knee. Her jeans were torn even, and the knee was bleeding. Now she had no chance to wear a skirt. Her heart triumphed. But…

"It hurts," she whispered, heading to the Yamato residence. Then she stopped and sat on the edge of the pavement. Blood was streaming down her leg. She sighed heavily, cursing her stupidity again. She would prefer a skirt now.

Suddenly a big white car with 'Astrey' sign on it stopped next to her. This car was one of a kind, one of those made by owners of 'Astrey industries' for their best clients and friends. Actually, every fifth car in Orb belonged to Astrey but these original models couldn't be confused with anything else.

Shiho sighed even heavier, understanding that the car belonged to Yzak Joule. The worst day in her life intended to continue.

"What are you doing here _alone_?" he asked coolly opening one of the windows. His cold blue eyes inspected her fully. "Got injured." He stated and put the window up.

Shiho was stunned. What a person he was. They'd been dating earlier. He brought her flowers and blushed when she kissed him on the cheek. And now he was going to leave her on the road alone. Was he heartless, did she know anything about him at all?

The slammed door pulled her out of her thoughtfulness. Yzak kneeled next to her, observing her leg curious. His face was calm, though there was a shadow of concern in his icy orbs.

"It looks…emm… not well." He said after a long pause.

"I know," she sniffed. But deep inside, she felt so happy, because he was caring of her still.

"Let's bring you to the doctor," he continued not changing the tone of his voice. "And Shinn should have been with you, although the police assured that there's nothing to fear, it's still not over yet."

"Stellar needed escort, she's weaker than me. Don't blame Shinn. And I'm just going to Cagalli. It's not something big to be worried about." She pointed at her leg.

Yzak glared at her suddenly.

"You want a scar on your knee, don't you?!" he raised his brows and the voice as well.

"As if you care!" she snapped.

"Even if so, stop playing a child!" Yzak tried his best not to shout at her. But Shiho didn't intend to lose so easily. She grinned at him and stood up. She stood up only to fall into his arms. What a shame! Her ankle twisted, while she was getting up. Now she was trapped. But her heart was beating crazily. It was so long ago he hugged her. However, it wasn't actually a hug.

Yzak lifted her and moved to the car. She didn't dare to struggle for freedom. There were two people she would never dare to struggle. Athrun Zala, because he was too skilled and Yzak Joule, because he was too stubborn.

Finally he placed her on the front seat next to the driver's and closed the door.

"If you don't want to go to the hospital, then I'll get you to Cagalli faster." He mumbled, starting the engine. Shiho felt broken and lost inside of the comfortable car. A little teardrop approached her eye. In fact, she didn't hate Yzak. But she was so disappointed in him. Why did he leave her without an explanation? Why in the world, when she was almost worshipping him?

"Shiho, does it hurt that much?" he asked concerned. It was rare to hear that soft intonation from him. She was one of the luckiest to hear it many times before.

"Why did you break up with me?" she uttered silently. She needed an answer.

"It's not a case. It's just over."

"Tell me," her calmness, while her tears were streaming down her face, surprised him. He turned to her and unexpectedly felt the urge to wipe away her tears. But he didn't. Her eyes looked at him sincerely. At that moment he wanted to kiss her madly, breaking the border between the world of dreams and reality. She touched his palm lightly. That was the Shiho he once fell in love with. She was calm and energetic at the same time. Her vitality was shown in her every move. He considered her to be the best woman of all, but she betrayed him.

"Why?" her eyes begged for an answer.

"Stop fooling around, you cheated on me!" he exclaimed and turned his head away. Shiho felt her tears drying and the blood started boiling in her veins. _'Cheating? Me? Is he really crazy?'_ her mind refused to accept the information.

"What!!" she cried desperately. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Playing a comedy, aren't we?" he smirked. "Everybody saw you KISSING that stupid jerk!" Yzak finally let out his anger.

The brunette remained speechless. She tried to remember anything related to the words 'stupid jerk', but her mind was completely blank. She had no idea.

"I hadn't been kissing anyone! Hasn't Athrun told you that you're a piece…"

"Athrun is not here!!" the silver-haired guy cut her off angrily. He hated talking about his friend. Shiho was quite sure he was jealous of him about everything, even fails. "Everybody knows you're not that innocent!"

The brunette widened her purple-blue eyes in bare shock. Of course, she played the role needed to be the best, but since when had she become a whore? And who said she was one?

"Not a matter of your virginity. Nobody really thinks it's important even." Yzak blurted out suddenly. And Shiho's cheeks coloured deep red immediately. A strange reaction for a girl who is supposed to be very experienced.

The truth was as simple as the world could be. Shiho came to GU from a little town situated in the distant part of Orb. A little ambitious girl was not welcome here, but she didn't intend to give up easily. That's why she created her own image for everybody around. It was wrong not to have any love affair, wasn't it? All the girls chattered about their boyfriends and intimate life they had. Shiho didn't want to be a white crow, so she pretended to be one of them, when, in fact, she had been _inexperienced_.

The brunette girl breathed out, trying to hide her blush. _'Why of all people should I discuss my love life with him? You're a jerk yourself! I dreamed we could be together! And now you say I cheated! What do you know?!'_ she thought suppressing her instant wish to kill him. She wouldn't let him know. Past is past!

It was too late. Yzak was studying her red face with a childish curiosity. And then he smiled widely and said smugly.

"Shiho Huhnenfuss, you're a…"

"Shut up or else!!" she didn't know how to continue, because his face was too close to hers. They both froze looking at each other for a long minute. "I wish Athrun was here." She uttered, feeling that if she didn't say something it would end unplanned.

Yzak shrugged completely calm and turned to the steering wheel. The car finally started to move. Shiho sighed, assuring herself that everything would be alright.

"Zala's not as innocent as you." Yzak smirked, while Shiho flashed again. The road was almost empty, but she preferred it wasn't, so her companion would be busy. "You kissed him or that girls lied to me?"

"I'm not telling!" she was so pissed off with him. _'Girls!? Who believes girls after all!?'_ she lifted her nose and averted her eyes looking out of the window.

A small smile played on Yzak's lips. He was ready to shout at Athrun now, enjoying the process. He was in the mood. Even if everything went wrong and he had some bad news for the blue-haired lad, it didn't matter at the moment.

--

The white car stopped right in front of Yamato residence, spitting out injured Shiho. The girl was so happy to leave Yzak that she had forgotten of the pain in her knee.

She ran into the house like a lightning, waved to Athrun rapidly and disappeared upstairs.

"Cagalli, am I late?" she cried opening the door of her blonde friend's room. Cagalli jumped out of the bed frightened. She was reading a book silently.

"Shiho! You scared the life out of me!" the blonde closed her eyes relieved. "What happened to you? Blood?" she raised her brow and came closer to the brunette. "Oh, let's go! We need to treat it!"

Shiho smiled happily, following Cagalli to her bathroom.

"Nobody came?" she asked suspiciously, while looking at her friends actions. Cagalli appeared to be very professional dealing with injuries.

"Stellar's busy, Luna's shopping, Lacus and Mir are on a tour around the city, with Dearka of course." Cagalli chuckled at the last phrase. "And Kira's probably having fun with Indie. I don't know why, but I'm starting to hate her! She's with my brother, but I know nothing about her!" she bandaged Shiho's knee perfectly, while speaking.

"So, you can't wear that skirt!" she added lifting her eyes at the taller girl.

"Yeah!" Shiho put her thumb up. "And Athrun?"

"I don't know. He's doing something in the kitchen. I don't care." It sounded bitterly.

"Let's see! I'm sure Yzak's ready to take his life away!" the brunette laughed, surprising her friend.

"Why?"

"Well, he's in the mood!" she stated, taking Cagalli by the hand and leading her out of the room. They both tried to be as quiet as mice. It was hard, regarding Shiho's injury.

Finally the girls obtained the best position to observe and listen, but not being seen by the guys.

Yzak was yelling about something, while Athrun sliced onions calmly. His blue locks covered his face, but it was quite obvious he was smiling.

"WHY in hell hadn't YOU told me a WORD!! Yzak screamed with all his might. He seemed to be furious beyond belief with his gritted teeth and clenched fists. A frightening picture.

"You had never asked for proves," Athrun replied soothingly. Seemed nothing could make him tremble.

Suddenly Yzak leaned to the free kitchen's wall, folding his hands on his chest. He sighed heavily.

"I saw him." A whisper came out of his mouth.

"Who?" blue-haired lad was still busy with his onions. Then he wiped his arms with a little towel and turned to his friend.

"Him."

"What do you mean? I'm not in the mood to play mind games." Athrun stated, losing his patience.

"Athrun…" Yzak called him by his name. It was a rare situation. Both girls looked worriedly at each other still unnoticed in their shelter, behind the opened door. "Yesterday I saw Meer and her new boyfriend."

"So what?" his voice remained indifferent.

"It was _that guy_. The guy Kira tried _to kill there_." His words echoed in silence. Athrun's back stiffened. Cagalli was looking at him, afraid to breathe. She couldn't see his face, but she could imagine it.

"What are they talking about?" Shiho whispered into her ear. The blonde shook her head slightly as a sign of being unaware.

And after a short pause they heard Athrun's voice. It changed. Definitely it became stronger, deeper and more mature.

"Wheel of fortune." He lifted his head, looking straight at Yzak. "We won't tell him. Not yet."

"Of course, don't you think I'm stupid?" Yzak hissed impatiently. "He'll try to kill him again. I'm not going to let him!"

"Two years is a long time. He's changed." Athrun said with a doubt.

"Ten years is not enough for you!" the silver-headed guy exclaimed with widened eyes. "You may seem different, but there are things you resemble each other."

Athrun gave a small nod and returned to his onions.

"I'll think about it," was his last phrase, before he dove into his thoughts.

'_I missed something!'_ Cagalli's mind was ready to burst out. _'What did I miss? Two years ago Fllay died. Why would Kira want to kill somebody? What the hell? Athrun?'

* * *

(!) Yin – the name and girl's appearance are taken from Darker than Black anime._

_(-) the dress like M. Monroe had._

Thanks a lot for reading! And if you read it, you know, review it, please! :)

I hope it was ok. I don't know why I chose this kind of relationship for Yzak and Shiho, but probably everything will be ok with them, ne? xD

I hope it wasn't boring, tell me if so 

Thank you!


	14. Chapter 13 Angels

**A\n: **Hello, me again! ) You see I try to update constantly! –grins- Are you proud of me? -) Ok, I'm just joking! xD

Thanks a lot for all of your reviews, alerts, favs and support! I really appreciate it! Actually, It's true, every time it makes me write! –smiles- So, please, read and review!!

_Oneforu__, thanks _for reading and reviewing! Since I can't reply I write it here! –wink-

Special thanks to my precious _Anna_ for editing me! :) Uff, I still hope you're not tired of me! 

Ok, I'm not good at romance, but maybe it's not that bad! I still need it for the story development! xD

I **do not** own Gundam Seed\Destiny! Nor I want to! Really, It would be so different if I had! But I love it like this! So I'm happy not to be the author\owner and be able to write this fic! I'm too talkative today, nee? xD

_Previously:_

"It was that guy. The guy Kira tried to kill there." His words echoed in silence.

…

'_I missed something!'_ Cagalli's mind was ready to burst out. _'What did I miss? Two years ago Fllay died. Why would Kira want to kill somebody? What the hell? Athrun?'_

* * *

**Lucky star.**

**Chapter 13. Angels. **

"Shiho, why don't we ask them openly?" Cagalli asked unable to hold back her emotions, while the exhausted brunette fell on the bed. They retreated from the kitchen area as soon as Yzak declared of his departure.

"Because we were spying," Shiho sighed, putting her hands on her head and closing her eyes.

"But…"

"Listen, it's their secret, we don't have a right to intervene, do we?" her voice became serious, while Cagalli desperately tried to understand what she'd been said. "They do nothing wrong, do they? Past is past! May be Kira did something wrong years ago, but now he's a good guy and I've never heard he was accused of something." The blonde frowned at her words. She felt like itching when a mystery approached her. And Shiho just stated facts calmly. Definitely she was the best law student. "Cagalli, I know that it's strange, I'm worried as well. Kira is my friend! But I'm sure those two won't let him do anything like 'killing'."

"I just feel like everyone's lying." The golden-haired girl gave in to her opponent's words. She sat on the bed next to Shiho and put her hands down.

"Yes, they are." The brunette stated without a sign of doubt in her voice. Cagalli turned her head sharply, looking straight at her friend. And suddenly the fire in her eyes died.

How simple. Shiho knew it from the start and she lived with this knowledge. It must be inhumane strength that she possessed that made her so calm observing reality.

"But they do it for our sake."

Cagalli opened her mouth ready to protest, but something instantly stopped her. She just nodded helplessly.

--

A week had passed since that memorable day. It was memorable for the blonde, since she couldn't forget the whole incident and she couldn't link the facts she had learnt into something logical. Indeed there was something hidden, and somehow the person who created this secret appeared to be genius.

Thus, what she had in her arms was nothing… Even her business with the festival and studies, Athrun's calmness and strange charm, Kira's affection for Lacus and loyalty for Indie were not able to prevent her from _the investigation_. It wasn't ended yet. Not yet!

Her notes were written with green and underlined with red. Everything she had known, she gathered together. But still it was meaningless. What happened two years ago with them? And what was wrong with Athrun ten years ago? She had no answers…

'_I'm so helpless.' _Cagalli smiled at herself bitterly, while looking into the mirror. Finally the day of the festival came. It was sunny and hot Friday, but somewhere deep inside her soul the blonde felt uneasiness. Everything was going to change since that day…

Actually, the festival became a great success for the University. There were lots of people, guests and scientists as well. They all were pleased with nice and polite students and their shows. Unexpectedly for Cagalli, Kira was praised a lot for his projects. Some people even asked him to join their companies to work, but he rejected explaining that 'Astrey' had already hired him. Cagalli felt honored to have such a smart brother, though she felt nervous next to him all this week long. Talking about Athrun, she hadn't shared a word with him since that day. Simple 'good morning' and 'evening' were all she got.

But in spite of her stress she did her best for the performance, so guests applauded them generously. As for Lacus, she became the sensation of the day. Her voice was heard everywhere around and it wasn't annoying at all. Even the principle of GU Aisha Laiden, the lovely blue-haired woman with kind of sly smile praised her. Cagalli was glad for Lacus, but still she felt unhappy.

"Hey, Cagalli, cheer up! It's party time!" Shiho shouted into her ear, pulling her out of her thoughts. That was right; the after party took place in two hours after the end of the festival.

"Sure." Cagalli smiled without parting her lips, while trying to adjust her uncomfortable dress. People around were dancing and chatting, but her mind was far away from here.

She hadn't seen Athrun for the whole day, and Indie didn't show up as well. Kira was preoccupied with his lovely Lacus. They appeared to be pretty close now. He was smiling to her and his eyes were honest and happy.

Shiho didn't talk to Yzak, while Dearka exclaimed how beautiful Miriallia was every time he saw her. Stellar was dancing with… Shinn. What an odd pair! (Shinn could dance?) But they seemed to enjoy it. Sometimes Auel and Nicol also danced with her. Stellar's white gown made her the princess of the ball. Honestly, some other girls looked pretty, but in Cagalli's eyes Stellar was the loveliest girl ever.

Luna flirted with every guy around, but obviously she was jealous. She was the center of the party, but she wished for the concrete guy's attention.

Cagalli sighed deeply, scolding herself for coming here. In fact it was so lonely to watch everybody having fun.

"Stop it, Cags!" Mir hugged her suddenly from behind and Shiho giggled at that action. "You're the queen! You look great, don't be shy!" her best friend said loudly, making the blonde's cheeks shade with pink.

Indeed Cagalli looked marvelous. Her deep red dress was embracing her figure perfectly, showing all the petite curves of her body. Her hair was put up with a nice bright pin. All the girls cooperated and put some make-up on her face. Her beauty seemed a little bit aggressive, but very feminine.

"He will be here." Mir added, whispering the last words into Cagalli's ear directly, making her shiver slightly.

"Who said I cared?" the blonde broke the hug and left Mir grinning and Shiho confused. She was angry, definitely angry. The lights were shaded, the air was thick. For a second she couldn't even seen.

She started to run up to the second floor of the party hall and unfortunately bumped into someone.

"Watch…" Cagalli wasn't able to continue. Big blue eyes filled with tears were looking at her. "Meer? Are you ok?" she finally asked worried. Maybe she didn't like this pink-haired girl, but she didn't like to see her crying either.

"I'm not her, right?" Meer put her arms to her chest sobbing. "Not her! They all love her! I don't want to look like her! He told me it would be alright, but I just can't take it anymore!" Cagalli was stunned with athis sudden outburst. Meer was shaking her head desperately. She wiped tears with her sleeve and ran down the stairs not waiting for the answer.

What a strange life! Meer, the most popular girl in GU was crying and saying odd things. The blonde inhaled some air, still standing on the step of the stair case. She didn't need to go further, so she turned around and went down slowly. It was her time to leave. Her own time.

And instantly a pair of emerald green eyes caught her attention. He stood there alone not wearing his glorious glasses. He was looking at her. Definitely he was watching her, examining her, studying her. His intensive opened gaze aimed for her, everything in her.

Cagalli shivered unconsciously. It was frightening and delightful at the same time. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Magical power made her frozen in her place. And she liked it.

"Athrun…" the blonde whispered, while struggling to take her next step. His look was captivating. If only he didn't wear those stupid glasses, he would probably have any girl he wanted.

Athrun didn't hesitate, he was waiting. No doubt left in his body. That was then that she noticed. He was wearing casual blue jeans and a white shirt, just like a usual guy, but not usual for the occasion. He was different in every move.

Cagalli couldn't breathe anymore, her senses refused to work. Her heart ached, while her eyes narrowed trying to focus on him.

Eventually her natural strength gave her power to step down. She walked slowly closer and closer to him, while he was still staying motionless.

In few seconds they stood in front of each other, so close they could touch. Cagalli looked up at him. She would like to shout, to cry, to yell at him, but it was impossible, since her lips seemed to be sealed. His orbs were shining like that distant stars in the sky.

"Hi." He said huskily. Her lips quivered. What should she answer? So many secrets surrounded him, but he attracted her almost to death. Just like the devil. The devil himself.

"Who … are you?" she asked unexpectedly to herself. He smiled sadly, not surprised with her question. What in the world could surprise this man?

"An angel…" his reply shocked her. Her eyes widened and became almost round. The complete opposite of the devil? Something broke into pieces inside of her. Cagalli couldn't take it anymore. His lies were irresistible. She wanted to scream out loud 'kill me or kiss me, just do something!'

'_Just don't torture me!'_ she whispered mentally.

People around were dancing, singing, shouting, playing, not noticing them. They were alone just looking at each other almost caressing each other physically.

"Uh, Athrun, you finally came!" Kira's voice appeared from nowhere. Cagalli was distracted immediately. All the magic flew away. "I didn't hope even!" the brunette said sincerely. The pink-haired girl was standing next to him with a kind smile on her lips. Lacus was wearing that sexy dress, Luna handed her and she looked so gorgeous, that seemingly Kira couldn't stay too far from her. They were so close. Like nothing had happened in those two years.

"Yeah," Athrun replied with a small nod. He seemed to be pleased with the sight, however his eyes narrowed a little and he closed them for a moment. Nobody would ever notice this action, nobody actually did.

"We, well, I mean Lacus and me," the brunette giggled sheepishly. "We need to leave this noisy place. You know, some really important issues."

Cagalli blinked at his words. Did the planet change its orbit? What was going on? Kira eventually forgot of his irreplaceable Indie.

"It's a bet, nothing serious!" Lacus grinned, answering Cagalli's confused look. The blonde was ready to open her mouth and ask about it, but Kira cut her off unexpectedly.

"Please, take care of my sister and drive her home as soon as she likes, ok?"

"Sure." Athrun nodded for the second time, he was really not talkative. Kira touched his shoulder friendly and waved to Cagalli. They disappeared in the crowd soon, but Lacus's worried eyes didn't escape from the blonde. What was she worried about?

"Actually, I was going to go home now," she stated, turning her head back at him. Once again she met his gaze and felt like losing herself. These dark green orbs were looking through her, lingering fear and pleasure inside of her.

Unknown sad and romantic song was playing in the background and the lights started to fade. Some pairs were dancing next to them, following the melody. Strange feeling ran through her body, making her forget everything she had ever known, everything she had ever concerned about. All troubles and questions were left behind. The world stopped spinning for her.

Few minutes passed and Cagalli found herself sitting on the front seat of the little sports' car. She was watching out of the window, listening to the slow melody. The evening lit up the torches in the streets and eyes of the houses. This part of the city considered to be elite and silent. There were no high scrapers or offices, but lots of bridges connecting the hills and parks, pleasing people. It seemed like another world. She could feel the freshness of warm night air and watered grass.

The time was going incredibly slow, but she didn't mind a bit. Why not? Cagalli could sit here next to him for ages, just inhaling his calmness and gazing at the world outside. She didn't ask questions anymore. He had a car and he drove it, he wasn't wearing glasses and his stylish clothes, and he didn't pretend to be someone else. And she liked the way she didn't understand a thing.

They arrived home fast, though the speed was really low. Athrun was a careful driver or maybe he was careful with her. It didn't bother her.

She walked into the dark house and the door locked behind her. She turned around to meet his eyes again. To look at him again and again. The closeness between them was unbelievable.

His breath was sending shivers down her spine. Her shoulders and back were naked, but it felt too hot even without fabric on. Suddenly his arms touched her bare skin; he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her even closer to his chest, if it was possible. The next moment she felt his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, almost childishly innocent. But the electricity of that kiss was driving her crazy. All her body became too weak to do anything, but at the same time she wanted more. More than this, more of him.

He broke the kiss, while her eyes were still closed.

"Stop me," he said sincerely, yet calmly, making her tremble in the dark. The warm arm was still holding her. Why would she stop him? She was so tired of mysteries and terrifying reality that believing him even just for this only moment seemed to be relaxing itself.

'_I don't care who you love! I don't care who you are and what you did! You're mine, because I want it! I don't care if I regret it. I don't care if I love you or not! Just don't stop!'_ Cagalli said to herself, preparing to say it aloud, but it was late. She thought for too long, too long for him to wait. Almost reading her mind he placed a hungry kiss on her lips. Instantly she lost all her words and all her worries.

--

Kira was sitting on the edge of the hill next to Lacus, listening to her voice. In fact he didn't care about her talking, but he loved the sound of her voice, these mild notes caressing his heart. She belonged to those mysterious women who could charm a man without even trying it. And probably she didn't suspect herself of being so powerful.

Lacus had won the bet they had talked about. And now after claiming that the star sign of Orion was on the left from North hill, she was telling him legends about the stars. It was so long ago she lectured him. And he was enjoying it at the moment. How could he not?

Something had instantly hit him when he saw her singing again, and since that moment he couldn't get rid of the feeling. The feeling that he missed her, everything in her and the past life he had lost. How many times had he been arguing with Athrun about the past? Every time he thought that his friend was trying to return the unnecessary things, but at the moment he felt how wonderful it was. To come back.

These two weeks were awesome. Little by little Lacus began to speak to him, smile to him, sing to him. He always liked it, when she sang only for him. It was difficult from the start. He was afraid and ashamed to look at her. After all he was one of those who made her believe in Fllay's death. Would Fllay approve him spending time this Lacus? Kira had no answer, though Athrun said that it should go without a question. He was worried and happy at the same time.

And what about Indie? Athrun told him to break up with her. But Kira was not a person to do it easily. Usually girls would tell him, that they couldn't compete with a girl on the photo in his mobile phone. Indie didn't care. She was nice and very kind to him. And he had to admit that everything in her was tempting. Just a thought of being with her alone made him shiver with delight. She was the most seductive girl ever.

But something had changed in him two weeks ago, and he found himself indifferent to any type of close physical relationship. He didn't want to do anything with anyone.

But this night was definitely different. He caught himself staring at Lacus. He was staring at his old friend! He was admiring her and even more. Her dress tortured him, or may be the existence of the dress itself. Why was he thinking of her that way? Honestly, he had never thought of her as a woman. She was a goddess.

"Kira, are you listening to me?" Lacus frowned lightly gazing at him with her innocent orbs. She looked almost like an angel in the shimmering light of a torch they had taken with them. It was dark, the night almost got its rights.

"Uh? Sure!" Kira smiled and rubbed his nape nervously.

"Good. Then tell me about that star!" she pointed to the skies with her long finger. He took a deep breath and looked up. Nothing was on his mind, except for the need to kiss her finger.

'_Stop it, Kira! She's your friend!'_ he scolded himself, trying to find the answer.

"It's… ummm… Suitelle?" he finally replied.

"Well done! It's not! It's Venus!" Lacus giggled suddenly. She was not angry a bit. Her rustling voice made him gaze at her. He couldn't take his eyes off. She was beautiful. Everything that he could ever dream of. But he loved Fllay. Still. All these time he had loved Fllay. "Everybody knows it!"

"I'm sorry," Kira pouted, trying to fix his thoughts. It was difficult. She was close, really close.

"Ok. The only star you know is that one you heard from Athrun, right?" the pink-haired girl grinned happily. "But it's one of the rarest! So don't ever make such a mistake again!"

"Thank you, I won't!" the brunette replied cheerfully. He felt so relaxed next to her. He didn't need to speak, to prove, to explain. He could be himself, because she would understand everything.

Lacus nodded and put her head up, observing the sky full of little brilliant yellow spots. Obviously, she was enjoying the moment. Her dress was very tight, and the slit too deep, so it showed almost all the length of her white leg.

"Look, look! Shooting star!" suddenly Lacus shouted and turned his head with her hand to the tiny white line in the dark skies.

Kira lost his balance and almost fell on her. He grabbed her waist at the last moment, so she didn't fall on her back. But he appeared to be above her, and froze in the pose. Her rosy lips were slightly parted in surprise and her crystal blue eyes were widened. Kira blushed like a little boy, looking down at her. No matter how much he had grown up, Lacus made him innocent again. Her soft body in his hands dusted his mind this images. Even if he believed in his friendly feelings for her and considered her to be a goddess from heaven, he was a guy. He couldn't help it, it was too tempting. He wished to kiss her badly.

'_Lean and kiss, just lean closer and kiss her! Kira Yamato, you're not afraid, are you? Just don't hurt her, she's so miraculous.' _He started to decrease the distance between their lips, but her voice stopped him.

"Kira…" she whispered. "It's not over yet."

He looked at her confused and suddenly understood. She was still wearing black. They both were mourning over dead, though in different ways.

"I'm sorry…" he pulled her up and seated himself on the same place next to her. The silence was awkward. "Thank you for talking to me again."

"Don't mention it!" she smiled. "I thought I was saving you, but instead I was making it worse for everybody. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. I'm the one to apologize…" he blurted out.

"Kira, I know you lied to me!" Lacus cut him off, while his eyes widened in shock. "I don't know the exact reason, and I'm not someone who can compete with Athrun in strategy, but I see it. Anyway, I'm still guilty for my thoughts, because our mind is the most dangerous thing."

"Lacus…" he couldn't find the words. He felt like he was going to cry, though his tears had dried since Fllay's death.

"Don't worry, ok? I believe we can change everything with our own hands! We are the one who build the future!" she smiled sincerely and unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek. His eyes grew large and then he nodded, taking her arm in his. They were together, they could do anything together.

"I'm worried about Cagalli," Lacus broke the silence after some minutes.

"Why? She's with Athrun,!" Kira stated a little bit confused.

"She is with angel in the first place! Aren't you afraid that she'll become addicted?" the pink-haired girl raised her brow curiously. Some of her locks were waving in the wind.

The brunette opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted him again.

"Oh, you're so lost in your own thoughts that you see nothing!" she giggled.

"What should I see?"

"Nothing! You're an angel too," she said quite seriously. Kira grinned remembering that in school their classmates called the three of them: Athrun, Yzak and him – 'Angels'. She made him remember.

There was something magic in this night. And the girl next to him was a fairy.

"Nah, didn't I promise to tell the origin of our city's name?" Lacus continued, smiling. "It's tragic, but romantic as well."

_Tbc_

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope it was fine! If you read it, please, review it! -))) All the mistakes are mine, so I'm sorry -)))

Next chapters will tell almost everything about Athrun's past and some present information as well, so please keep on reading!

Next chapter: _When angels cry._ I know it sounds silly, but that's how I like it! xD

Thanks a lot!


	15. When angels cry

**A/n:**Hi, hi, I know It's a little bit late! I'm sorry! But I promise these two chapters will be posted fast! –grins-

Thanks for all of your reviews! I love you all! –hugs-

Also thanks to my favourite beta-reader :D _Anna_! Ya tebya lu! ))

I apologize for any mistakes, they're all mine! Please, read and review!

_Previously:_

_Got no idea how to summarize it! :P Please, forgive me!

* * *

_

**Lucky star.**

**When angels cry. **

In the daylight the cemetery seemed to be a calm cradle for faded souls. Slow wind was blowing through the bunches of still green trees and brought the scent of tranquility and memories.

Athrun stood in front of a little gravestone with a single red lily in his hand. He was almost motionless, looking down at the epitaph, engraved in the grey stone.

**To beloved daughter and friend,**

_**F**__**llay Allster.**_

_'People are actually not blessed and loved creatures. That's what I know for sure. If God really exists, then he might have forgotten of us… or does He hate us that much sending here alone and helpless?_

_All the beauty and happiness that we consider real, everything we love and care for… can just disappear in a blink of an eye, because of one mistake, one coincidence… Or is it just for me?'_

He sighed heavily, putting the flower next to the grave. Fllay always adored lilies, especially red ones. And he always bought them for her since her death, because nobody would.

Her father had valued her like a priceless treasure, he had given her more than she ever wanted, more than she could imagine, but he still was certain to give her lots of big white lilies. That was the main reason for Athrun to come here often.

However he liked being here not only because of Fllay, but to ease his own pain and guilt. He felt not so dirty standing next to the grave, while her soul was far away in heavens. He wanted to believe it…

He tried to forget and forgive what _he had done_. Not for himself, but for Kira's sake. But the plan was too cruel and he agreed to do it two years ago because there was no other way to win. Wouldn't Flay want some happiness for someone she honestly loved? Would she lie for him? Would she kill for him? He still had no answer to these questions.

"I'm sorry Fllay, If only I could change the past, I would… but those who want never have a chance." said the guy loudly, as if he expected her to reply. The stone was silent. He could hear only the wind talking to him, and ironically, Athrun did understand its voice.

He smiled to himself and started walking away from that place slowly, inhaling the fragrance of past lives and dead emotions.

They had never got on well with Fllay. But once Lacus said, they became friends. In fact it was some kind of strange connection between them. She was so full of life, little pretty and mean girl's queen owning everything she wanted, and he was the ruler of the school 'Universe', always sacrificing himself for ours sake. She shouted at him with disgust, and he just stared at her sarcastically. And they were close enough to share their dreams and secrets.

She sought for happiness and carelessness, but indeed she wanted protection and certainty. He wanted to feel… love, be loved and be free.

They met each other to be unexpected friends.

Athrun remembered the day he had met her, the day Kira had fallen in love with Fllay Allster. Fortunately, she never noticed him and his feelings for her. Until she grew up and became a men breaker. Every boy dreamt of her, imagining ripping her clothes off. She became a bitchy beauty, but she never was sluttish or stupid. And her friends were always ready to help her. So before anyone could have ever started speaking to her, he must have been approved by them. The _Angels_ as their mates called them.

Angels? Fllay always said it was the most stupid name in the world, but she was aware of a story behind it, the funniest story ever, so she didn't mind (-).

Sometimes he had thought it was wrong, but he couldn't change it, fighting for justice. And, yes, he wouldn't stop it!

Yzak hissed at Fllay, making her afraid, but yet he liked her deep inside his soul. Athrun knew exactly that Yzak had a soul. And Kira had always been trying to comfort her, though he was the last person she would ever ask to. Love hurts.

Love hurts for sure. That was the best reason for being alone besides all other reasons. But heart never listens to logic and mind.

--

He left the cemetery without regrets or hopes, as always. Deep inside he believed in better world, he calmed himself down, because too many people had died and many of them were going to die soon. _Death_ was chasing him since _that night_.

_That night_… Something he wanted to forget badly, to bury deep inside his body, to replace it with new bright feelings, but his memory was too perfect. Ten years passed and still the scar on his soul was evident and fresh. Ten years since the day The Death became his only bride and companion.

The scent of blood, gunpowder and medicine, the sounds of bitter moans and silent tears, screams of fear and pain and the warmth of a bullet in flesh haunted him all these years. Nothing had changed. Nothing would ever change.

Athrun closed his eyes for a moment, before building up a new plan for this day. There were many things to be thought of. He needed too many things to be done and no time to waste.

His best friend eventually was so close to find happiness, opening his heart to the only girl he could ever dream of. And Lacus was ready to throw away her fear. Athrun couldn't blame her for her unnecessary mourning and stupid actions, but he blamed her at the same time.

But nothing should stop them now. Yzak was right; they wouldn't let Kira know that _that bastard_ came back. Past is past. But… what is forgiveness? How long can he forgive?

However there was one problem that bothered him more than others. The _fairy blonde angel_ left asleep in his bed. He could still feel her scent, her taste, her warmth, her perfection. He had studied every cell of her body, every mole, every curve eagerly and it wasn't enough yet. Her soft moans echoed in his head. Passion and innocence were mixed in one woman meant for him. Not for him. But he stole her from better guys, may be just for one night.

'_Think straight! You're not going to hurt her! Save her for better life!' _Athrun ordered himself and went to a little red sports car, parked near the cemetery's fence.

He opened the huge car's door and placed himself next to the driver.

"Where do we go, Master?" a pink-haired guy in his twenties asked seriously, while starting the engine.

"To the Clinic, DaCosta," Athrun replied softly. "Hasn't my aunt called yet?" he added, when the car smoothly began to move.

"Aisha is too busy with her wedding preparations. Probably, you're happy to be left on your own." DaCosta said with a smirk, while turning on the radio. Athrun sighed, but remained speechless.

Martin DaCosta was his bodyguard and assisted him in every possible way. He was a trustworthy man, cheerful and honest, though a little bit clumsy. Six years ago he chose Athrun Zala over other great possibilities. Martin never asked stupid questions, never tried to change his boss's mind, and never underestimated the power his boss possessed. He chose the future king of cars and spaceships industries not because of money, but because of his nature and character.

And yet earlier Mrs. Zala had ordered him only one thing: never let Athrun Zala destroy himself! Martin was now aware of what she had meant. He couldn't let him stay alone and he didn't want to. They were more than a master and a servant, they were friends. Only friends were let to stay beside him! No strangers were permitted!

"You're visiting her too often," DaCosta uttered driving faster. They both loved it. The speed.

"She's getting worse." Athrun turned his face to the window. There were few people on the streets early on the Saturday's morning. He loved this tranquility. "She's fading like a flower. Sanity kills her."

Martin bit his lip, trying not to let out a sigh. The sad story that happened to Zala family ten years ago made him shiver. Human cruelty was unbearable.

They soon arrived to the big white building situated in the outskirts of the city. On its front facade stood out a little angel with really small letters above him. It read: "Magdalena Psychic Clinic".

Athrun left the car without hesitation and walked rapidly to the main entrance.

--

The walls around were painted with light blue colour. The air was cold and filled with scent of fear. People avoided this place, because only incurable patients were placed here. They had no chance to live normally anymore.

Athrun was sitting in a small room, waiting patiently for someone he had never met before. He was called yesterday to come and talk to the new doctor, so he did. That was all the information he had in his hands.

"Thanks for waiting, Mr. Zala" a middle-aged man with short, but still curly grey hair, said coming into the room. He turned on the lights, making Athrun narrow his eyes. "I'm Arthur Trine!"

"Pleased to meet you Mr.Trine. Just do me a favor, call me simply Athrun. Mr. Zala was my father." The blue-haired lad smiled sincerely.

"I see," the older man muttered and took his place in front of the guy. Arthur seemed nervous and a little bit confused. Or maybe he was a type of a man always worried and responsible.

"I'm a new curator for Miss Laiden, as you know," he started his speech, while Athrun just nodded his head lightly. "You seem very young, but my former colleague said I need to contact you in any case."

"Thank you, sir, you're absolutely right, I'm the one to care for her. Miss Aisha Laiden appears to be Sundrinne's guardian, but she's busy at the moment and, probably, I'm more helpful to you. Next week I'll become the official guardian for my cousin, so, you don't need to worry." Athrun replied confidently. He was looking straight into the doctor's eyes, but his expression was emotionless.

Mr. Trine nodded rapidly, trying to hide his nervousness. He replaced some papers from one corner of the table to another.

"I'm not used to this place," he confessed. "Not really…"

"It's nothing, you may tell me everything," Athrun assured him and took a cigarette out of his pocket. "Do you mind?"

Arthur shook his head and gave his visitor some fire. He was told that visitors and guardians tend to smoke. It's not easy to accept how the world could be so cruel and unfair. The young man opposite him was calm, but his beautiful face was shadowed with sadness. He slowly began to smoke and thin stream of smoke escaped from his lips.

"Her state is very unstable." Doctor Trine said suddenly, watching the guy's reaction. "She's extremely dangerous because of her multiplied personality, I heard she tried to kill you twice. But now she is even dangerous for herself. She refuses to live, she destroys herself."

"So, what?" Athrun put his cigarette to the ash-tray, while it was still lit up. "It's been ten years already, she will die sooner or later. I'm not a person to believe in miracles." The older man looked at him shocked. "We both know she can't be healed. It was something inhumane that made my family leave her alive. But it can't be helped now. And I'm too weak to leave her."

"That's not what I meant!" Mr. Trine said helplessly. He felt like he'd lost his psychologist's qualification. The case was difficult, but what a strange power this young man owned. He almost saw through the doctor's thoughts, as if he had already read his mind. "We can continue to treat her here, but it's too expensive and her death, as you understand, is determined." He said calmly, taking over his control.

"I don't care the money, Mr. Trine. It's nothing for my family and for me as well. If I could take her home, I would do it, but…" Athrun was stunned. He was able to buy anything he wanted; he could make people cry and smile, break and build, create and destroy. But he had no power to heal _her_ and save the other one. Healing and resurrection were two things he wished for, but couldn't get. "I'm not a dreamer anymore." His voice softened.

"You don't need to explain yourself, I understand." The doctor averted his eyes. "So, you'll get all the papers and prices in two days. Thanks for coming, Mr… Athrun."

"May I see her?" the blue-haired lad asked with odd genteelness, making Arthur Trine paralyzed.

"I'm sorry, how old are you?"

"I'll be 21 tomorrow, why?" Athrun looked at him confusingly.

"Nothing!" the doctor cut off loudly. _'What a shame!'_ he thought. _'This world is definitely ugly. He's been caring of this case for 5 years after Mrs. Zala passed away and now he's only 21!Do we really want our children to know what pain is so early?'_

"It's not possible to visit Ms. Laiden. She has been too unstable lately. We had to give her sedatives. She's asleep now." The grey-haired man stated formally.

Athrun nodded quietly, and left rapidly after thanking the doctor.

It's been 10 years now… Only ten years left…

_To be continued…_

* * *

(-) Side story. There was a school theatre play where Kira, Athrun and Yzak were acting as angels :D.

Athrun doesn't smoke, don't worry, only in hospital. 

**a/n: **Thanks for reading! If you read it, please, review it! I hope it's still interesting!

The next chapter is 'When angels cry. Part 2.' I promise It'll be tragic and… hm… you'd find out it yourself! That's a hint, ne? -)))

The next chapter will be posted soon, maybe in a week, please, don't forget to read it! Do I sound funny? -)))

Thank you again!


	16. When angels cry Part two

**A/n: **Hello, my dear readers! This is the update I promised! :D I hope this chapter will uncover some secrets! Huh… )

Thanks a lot for your reviews and feedback! It really means much to me! –bows –

Please, read and review the following chapter!

Thanks to my precious beta, _Anna_! Have a nice vacation! But… don't forget to help me! :D Yes, I'm evil, that's the reason to love me more, ne? haha :P

I **do not** own Gundam Seed/Destiny! And I have no intention to! :D

_Warnings: hatred and blood._

**Lucky star.**

**When angels cry. Part two**_._

_--_

_Ten years ago… _

_Zala Mansion, "Nemesis"._

_--_

The night was dark, darker when usual. Autumn trees were rustling behind the huge windows of the house. It seemed like the wind and the rain were fighting and none of them wanted to forfeit.

Athrun couldn't fall asleep, no matter how much he tried to, it was useless. He wasn't afraid of the storm, he was too brave to be afraid, but something inside of him just didn't settle down well. Maybe that strange phrase his aunt told him during the supper or the look in his cousin's green eyes. 'You're a blessed curse for our family.' That's what she said and smiled sweetly. Athrun was too young to understand the sarcasm, but his mother glared at her own sister. And he noticed it.

It was midnight already and the clock in the long silent hall of the second floor prepared to count the hours. Athrun couldn't take it anymore. He got up from the bed and left the room, heading to the stair case. The lights were turned off and he didn't intend to change it, so he used his ears while his eyes were sank into the darkness. The air around seemed to be thick and almost touchable, so he put his hands in front of himself trying to find the way better.

And suddenly he heard a light scream. It appeared and fainted immediately. But he was sure he heard it.

Athrun turned around and looked back. He couldn't see, but he remembered that his aunt Violet with her daughter stayed in the guest room. The guest room was in his wing of the house, because he was supposed to invite friends, while his parents relaxed in the other wing separated by the winter garden.

Athrun was not really a social type, most of his classmates envied him or worshipped him, but his younger friends adored him. He usually hang out with pretty Lacus Clyne, whose father was a partner to his father, and Kira Yamato, a simple boy Athrun once defended from older guys in the street. So the guest rooms were not occupied most of the time, because both of his friends lived not far from him.

Another silent moan made the blue-haired boy come closer to the door. A tiny line of light appeared on the carpet. The door was not locked.

The boy sighed, remembering that aunt Violet was very forgetful, so she probably forgot to turn off the lights and close the door. His mother told him to be very polite to her, she was completely different from his other aunt Aisha, the youngest of three sisters, who always liked playing with him.

Athrun was ready to go back to where he had been, but an unexpected sobbing made him freeze in his position. Somebody was crying inside of the room. His heart clenched. He didn't like it, but his mother taught him not to leave a crying woman alone. He shook his head and pushed the door a little.

The next moment he couldn't breathe, his eyes instantly widened and his throat became dry. He wanted to run away and scream, but couldn't, paralyzed by the scene.

Big blue-painted room was lit with two candles. The curtains were tightly pulled down. But the little girl standing in the middle of the room could be seen very well. This girl was his older cousin Sundrinne.

She was half naked, while her long blonde hair was put into a messy pony tail. She was holding something in her hands, so all her body bent under the weight. Her bare chest was cut with little bleeding wounds. And it looked like somebody had beaten her cruelly. He couldn't see the bruises clearly, but they were there for sure.

But the most shocking thing was her face. Her pretty green eyes became absolutely red, filled with blood. Her own blood. And her eyes were bleeding while mixing with her quiet tears, slipping down her pale cheeks.

Athrun was petrified by these eyes, these helpless bleeding eyes, but he wasn't able to close his cursed eyes. He wished to be blind.

Sundrinne looked at him scared, while her mother was leaning to the window.

"Athrun, how nice!" the blue-haired female exclaimed. "You came to see your useless sister!"

He had no answer. He was terrified beyond speech. Whoever did _this_ to the blonde was a monster, a demon. And he refused to think that his aunt Violet was the one to torture her own daughter.

"Why are you looking like you've seen a ghost?" she continued coming closer to him with one candle in her hand. "Are you pitting her?" his eyes shot a glare. Was she crazy asking an eleven year old boy of how he felt next to a bleeding girl? "She doesn't deserve it!"

Violet bent to look at his face, while he found himself motionless. His aunt was extremely beautiful and extremely cruel at the same time.

"Do you know how much I'm jealous to your stupid mother? No? Then listen!" Violet knelt before him. "You're a heir to everything we have. Only you! Don't you think it's unfair? My damn grandfather made that stupid will of his that only a boy born from Laiden can inherit all his fortune. Who knew that for years there will be no boys in our family? I thought, even the doctors swore that I was pregnant with a son. And what did I have? A daughter?" she pointed at Sundrinne harshly. The expression on her face was almost diabolic. She hated her own daughter, and torturing her gave her the best satisfaction ever.

"And Lenore, little mindless Lenore, married to an orphanage bastard, gave a birth to you!" Violet laughed, playing with her long locks. Athrun tried to breathe, but it was too hard. He wished not to look at Sundrinne's eyes, but the mission was impossible. And he had no idea about what his aunt was talking about, but she was insane for sure.

"You're so talented, so nice and even cute, you'll become the best man ever!" the female said harshly and turned to her daughter. She took her small thin hand and put it above the candle's fire. Athrun opened his mouth in bare shock and started to shake his head desperately, when a loud cry was heard throughout the house. The blonde girl was crying, her bloody tears were falling on the carpet.

"Stop it, you're an ugly witch!" Violet yelled and went to the table to put the candle back.

There was no time to hesitate. Athrun couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't know what to do, but…

He stretched his hand to the girl, while his eyes were begging her to think faster. She gazed at his arm almost fascinated. The pain and fear spread across her face.

"Come on!" Athrun whispered.

"What do I see? You're a hero also!" Violet smirked evilly.

Suddenly Sundrinne took his hand and gripped it with all her might. She threw away the weight she was holding and ran after him.

It was dark young night, but the way to his room was known clearly. The only place he was able to go, because Violet was already in the hall. They ran together, holding each other's arms. That's when he felt the blood from her cut veins streaming down his fingers. But he didn't stop. The aim was to save her, to hide from that insane woman.

He opened the door of his room rapidly, pushed the girl inside and locked it after himself. Athrun leaned to the door, starving for air. The blonde fell on the floor, gasping and sobbing. She was speechless.

"It'll be ok," he whispered, understanding that he was too small to say something else. Her green eyes met his. And she smiled.

"Open it right now!!" Violet's voice appeared behind the door. "Do you want me to break it? Do you really think you're so almighty? Not yet!"

Athrun knelt down and crawled to his cousin, taking her hand again.

"So, that's your decision!" she chuckled and a sudden 'thunder' hit the door. His ears hurt.

"The gun!" Sundrinne screamed and leaned to the floor. Athrun looked back at the door, the lock was smoking and his aunt was standing above him.

He jumped up and ran to the distant wall. There was nowhere to run anymore. The gun was the only possibility he had never thought about.

"That's it, my honey!" Violet pointed the gun at him. "I don't think you have a right to exist!"

"The same goes for you!" Patrick Zala said calmly behind her back. A wave of relief spread across Athrun's body, he stepped a little off the wall. His father would protect him for sure. His father was the strongest man in the world, the bravest, and the best.

"Violet, how could you? Do you need money that much? I can give you all! This is my son, and your daughter!" Lenore exclaimed, sobbing. She was wearing her sleeping gown, wrapping her arms around her slim body.

"Money? Oh, my little sister! If I have no son to inherit the honour of my family, then why will you have one?" Violet glared at her and pointed her gun at Athrun.

"I swear I'll kill you!" Patrick hissed, taking out his weapon.

"Go ahead, bastard!" she yelled.

The next moment Athrun heard the sound of a shot. In fact he heard two shots, but one of them was closer and he felt something hot in his chest. It was strange, but he felt no pain, just the heat in the heart. The smoke of gunpowder filled his nostrils. He could see Sundrinne's bleeding eyes watching something with fear. He looked up and saw his aunt falling. It was so slow, like in a movie. And when his heart stopped beating, something hard and cold hit his head. _'I hit the wall, while falling. It's bad.'_ he thought unconsciously. Everything around became white.

"NO!!" his mother's voice screamed hysterically.

--

_Present time…_

--

Cagalli woke up because of the sun shining fiercely through the window. She put her right hand on her eyes and yawned, covering with the soft violet blanket. It was Saturday, the day off after the festival and the party. That's when she remembered something and jumped up on the bed.

Suddenly all the memories from the last night hit her. She was not in her room, it belonged to Athrun.

Cagalli looked at herself just to find out how naked she was. Totally naked. After all she was too tired, too exhausted, and too sleepy to get dressed. At the moment she didn't think she needed to.

The blonde blushed, sighing deeply. Next to him she felt so relaxed, so protected, so happy. Without him she felt embarrassed and frustrated. By the way, where he was? What a rude guy could leave a girl after all he had done to her?

Cagalli's face became even redder. She believed herself to be a mature and smart woman. It's not like she was absolutely inexperienced, but she had never felt something like that before. Like in stupid novel books she was charmed by him and she appeared to be indeed feminine, while his tenderness mixed with passion had driven her crazy.

"Damn it!" she muttered, getting up from the bed covered in blanket. The room was clean as always. Her red dress was hanging on the chair neatly. No other clothes were spotted.

Cagalli sighed once again. He was too practical to leave any signs of last night, but everything was alive in her mind. She would never forget.

The blonde ran out of his room, hoping nobody was in the house. There was nothing to worry about. Kira and Mir didn't return yet. Last night was definitely fateful for everyone.

She took a quick shower and put some clothes on. But she barely touched her own skin, afraid to remember any spot he had touched, making her so wild. _'What did I put myself into?' _she shook her sunny yellow locks. However there were no regrets in her eyes. The only thing that worried her was his absence.

Cagalli's hair was still wet when she looked out of the window and froze. Her room faced a little inside garden that provided some recreation area for the inhabitants of the house. There he was, sitting on the bench.

She appeared next to him in few minutes, staring at him, while he was lost in the sad world of his thoughts. Cagalli's heart ached. She wasn't able to produce a simple sound, to move, to come closer.

The night she shared with him was marvelous, but it gave her some answers she had never expected to find. She gazed at her arm and averted her eyes rapidly.

Last night was the first time she could see his bare chest. She knew the exact reason he had never showed it to anyone now. She had touched him unconsciously in a gust of passion. And had discovered his little secret. There was a large scar near his heart, probably it was ugly and frightening. Her eyes had widened with shock and her little fingers had hungered to inspect it, but he had stopped her softly, placing another breathtaking kiss on her lips.

Cagalli closed her amber-brown eyes, remembering the fact. Whatever had happened it was all wrong.

"I'm sorry." said Athrun quietly, making her wince. It was about eleven in the morning and it started to heat up already, but Cagalli was shivering.

"What for?" she asked softly.

"I'm a liar and I had no right to touch you." He was watching the late autumn butterfly with deep brown wings landing on the distant flower.

"You're an idiot, that's for sure!" she shouted angrily. What was he talking about? She was as guilty as he was, she admitted it. "Are you a martyr, or what? Do you really want to bear all the weight of the world on your own?" Athrun slowly stood up and looked at her confused. His amazing green eyes were studying her, as if he saw her for the first time. "Then listen to me, stupid Athrun Zala!" she continued, glaring at him. "You're not alone here! Wake up! I was a part of the night! Is it clear enough? I do not regret! I do not feel sorry! And if you try to say something like that again, be sure, I'll make you cry!" her voice became weaker and she lowed her head. "I do not dare to touch you, though. But I won't let you say it again! Take it back! Say you're not sorry!" she slammed her leg on the ground helplessly, afraid to meet his gaze. A strange mixture of fear, frustration and anger seized her.

And suddenly one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other placed on her back. Athrun pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly. She widened her eyes in surprise, but instantly gave in to the warm embrace, burying her wet head in his chest. It was so pleasant, that she would like to purr, all her anger disappeared. However his arms were really cold and his turquoise T-shirt smelled with tobacco and that made her sad and worried.

"Cagalli…" he inhaled the fragrance of her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, come on!" she complained, groaning, still holding him tightly. "The only thing I want from you right now is an explanation! Where have you been and why did you leave me alone in the bed?"

He released her and turned his head away from her gaze. He was hesitating.

"It couldn't be helped. I had to go." His words sounded bitterly.

"Where?" she tried to be patient. Only for his sake.

"The hell…"

"Athrun!!" she screamed, interrupting him. Her eyes lit up with furious fire, while he remained calm and completely unaffected by her voice. "Is it that hard to tell me the truth?" she sighed finally.

"The truth is something I don't dare to tell myself even." His confidence made her step aside a bit. He was a man to fear, but somehow she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"That scar…" Cagalli changed the topic instantly. "What is it?" she pointed at his heart.

"I was shot ten years ago." Athrun started walking away from her, heading to the house.

"What!? What are you talking about? Who would try to shoot a little kid? You might have been only nine!" she couldn't believe her ears, or just didn't want to.

"Didn't I tell you I was a liar?" he said emotionlessly, not changing his pace. "First, I was eleven and second; my older aunt shot me down."

Cagalli felt the ground started to move under her feet. Whatever she knew was broken down.

"Nonsense," the girl whispered, not trying to chase him. "How old are you?" she shouted at his back.

"Right now I'm twenty. Does it matter to you?" he turned to face her. The light wind was blowing through his perfectly settled hair.

"No, but…" actually, she couldn't say anything. She never asked him about his age, everyone was pretty sure about it anyway. "You were shot, but you're alive!"

"Not sure…"

"Don't say it! Just don't!" Cagalli shook her head desperately. She thought anything of him, but she had never imagined him to be a victim. Someone who had suffered even more than others? He came closer to her and sighed.

"I have a sister, Cagalli." The blonde looked at him stunned. She knew nothing about the person she had slept with last night. "Not a sister, she's my cousin. It doesn't really matter. I had to talk to her new doctor this morning."

"What doctor?" she widened her eyes worriedly.

"She is insane. She's been living in a psychic Clinic for ten years." His words echoed in her head, almost cutting her. "There's no chance to heal her. And I'm the one left to take care of her. One night can change the life. I was shot, her mother died, and she lost her mind. That's all I can tell you. It's not a secret. Don't ask for more, please." Cagalli watched him speechless, while her body started to come closer to him on its own. "I can't tell what happened, because I don't think I can handle it again. I'm weak, that's why I'm sorry."

Her mind refused to work. How much sadness should she take in her arms before the ray of bliss would touch this life? How much pain should he bare before he could smile aimlessly again? Why was it happening? The only person she _loved_ seemed to be so hurt and unhealed. She Loved? At the moment she didn't care about her thoughts preoccupied by her feelings. And she wasn't able to analyze his words and all the information. Was it another lie? She had no answer, but she trusted him, she wanted to trust him, _to be with him_. When did it start? Why didn't she notice that his sad full of pain and helplessness look meant for her more than anything? Maybe more than her own life…

"Athrun…" Cagalli uttered, trying to reach him unconsciously. He seemed so far distant, alone in his own world, where nobody else could exist. His eyes averted from hers. He said too much, he was careless, letting her in his life and problems. But this independent energetic blonde was irresistible for him.

They stood silently next to the back door of the house, looking deep inside their souls. All the words would destroy the connection they had gained, all the explanations would ruin the feeling they had found.

Suddenly a familiar shadow appeared behind Athrun's shoulder. The certain brunette with purple eyes inhaled some air and said with frightening gravy intonation:

"Athrun Zala, I will kill you!"

_Tbc

* * *

**a/n** note: _I think I should say that in this story Lenore Zala had two sisters and her maiden name was Laiden. Aisha, as you already know, the youngest sister, and Violet, the oldest one. :D

Thanks for reading! And if you read it, please, review it! I'll be happy to know any of your opinions! :D

The next chapter is '_Crisis'_. Some interaction between friends is coming! )

Thanks again!

p.s. Is anyone going to watch the solar eclipse tomorrow (on the 1st of august)? I'd like to, but It's too misty here, heh…


	17. Chapter 14 Crisis

_**A/n**__: _Hello, everyone and thanks for waiting! I'm sorry if it took a little bit longer than I thought it would!

Thanks a lot for all of your reviews! :D

Thanks to my precious beta _Anna_, who edited the chapter while being busy with her vacation plans! :P

So, this is the next chapter, please, read and review it! )

_Warnings: _well, some bad language and screaming. Maybe, _something else…_

I **do not** own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters. And I don't want to indeed! :P

* * *

_Previously: _

_Suddenly a familiar shadow appeared behind Athrun__'s shoulder. The certain brunette with purple eyes inhaled some air and said with frightening gravy intonation:_

"_Athrun Zala, I will kill you!" _

**Lucky star.**

**Chapter 14. Crisis. **

_Two hours earlier…_

Kira woke up because of some strange pain in his arm. His shoulder was absolutely numb and he didn't feel his fingers either. He looked at the cause of the problem and smiled, remembering everything.

Lacus was still sleeping on his shoulder, her rosy lips were slightly parted and her small nose was slowly inhaling the air. They were sitting in the back seat of his car together. They both decided to wait until the sunrise and they both missed it, captured by the natural need of sleeping.

The brunette guy smiled to himself, not trying to wake the girl up. He was happy to sacrifice his hand for her, because watching her was the best pleasure. His friends would say that it's illogical, but he didn't care at all.

Suddenly his mobile phone rang with a familiar melody. He took the phone out off his pocket with his free hand as fast as he could. _'Indie?'_ Kira read, gazing at the twinkling screen.

"Hello!" he said quietly.

'Good morning, haven't I woken you up?' he heard Indie's sweet voice on the other end.

"No, that's okay. I just…"

'Kira, we need to talk!' she said seriously. 'It's very important! Can you come to my place now?'

"Umm…" he hesitated for a second. Could he leave Lacus? But he had a girlfriend and it was a duty somehow. "Sure, I'll see you soon!"

'Good! Waiting!' she disconnected, satisfied by the reply. Something was definitely wrong, but he had no idea about it.

"You need to hurry, right?" Lacus asked unexpectedly, moving away from his shoulder, and cool air replaced the warmth of her body. Kira blinked, feeling the loss of the weight. "Good morning!" she continued, rubbing her left eye with her thin fingers. The make-up on her face left from the last night was smeared and her hair was a total mess. That's how a girl looks in the morning after a long night. "I'm sorry…" she pointed at his shoulder.

"It's nothing," he replied, feeling how the blood started to circulate in his hand again. It hurt.

"Don't say so, I'm heavy!" she complaint, sighing sadly.

"You're not!" Kira assured, while examining her. "And you look gorgeous!" he smiled, making her blush involuntary.

"Thank you…" Lacus started, but interrupted herself with a frown. "Oh, don't mention it! It's the worst view you could ever get!"

"The best!" the brunette giggled and kissed her on the cheek rapidly and childishly. The pink-haired girl widened her crystal blue eyes in surprise, but stayed speechless and smiled sincerely.

They both were happy at the moment and nothing could darken this happiness they shared.

--

Kira drove Lacus home soon after they woke up. Her father was probably at work already, since he was a really busy man. And he wasn't worried about his daughter, because she had to be with her best friends.

Lacus waved to him cheerfully and disappeared behind that big wooden door. The memories invaded Kira's head, but he threw them away trying to hold the moment he had had with Lacus. She was too precious for him. But still he had to meet Indie, and maybe, just maybe, he had to confess that he had no feelings for her. That's what he realized last night.

--

Indie was sitting on the bench inside of her own huge garden, enjoying the morning Sun. Her long blonde hair was caressed by light wind, blowing tenderly. She was like an angel who just came down from heaven, gazing through the air.

Kira's heart ached, he didn't want to hurt her, he indeed felt like a bad guy.

The brunette came closer to the bench and sighed heavily, attracting her attention. She turned to him and flashed some perfect smile of hers.

"Hello, Kira!" she said simply, not trying to get up and kiss him like she always did. "I'm so glad you finally came!"

"Yeah," he didn't know how to react. The feeling of things around being wrong approached him again.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" they looked at each other like complete strangers, though only two weeks ago they shared one bed. Her eyes were warm and calm, and there was something different in her gaze. She was different.

"We can't date anymore. I think it's wrong." His mouth was agape a little. What a surprising turn of events. She declared it first, but why? "I really feel I can't hide it anymore. Hasn't your friend told you?" her voice was so innocent that angels would envy her.

"My friend…" Kira whispered, still not fully understanding what was going on.

"Yes. I've just realized I still love him. Maybe everything I did was done in the name of revenge. He left me alone without explanation and even took my best maid with him. Funny, isn't it? I am so sorry Kira! I tried my best." Indie lowered her head, while Kira was shocked with her words.

"Maid…"

"Yes, you probably know her, Yin! I don't understand him, but…" she didn't need to continue, because the guy wasn't listening anymore. That's when a little grin appeared on her lips. She played her last trick.

At first, she really believed that Kira could be a perfect match for her, but she was bored with his sweetness soon. She needed some will to take over her, the will that only Athrun had in possession. And playing with him was so exciting. He so desperately tried to ignore her, to let her live, but he wasn't stupid after all. She sent him a message telling how much she appreciated the game. And he even answered after two days of thinking. He wrote that he made a plan called 'Lucky star' and that nothing would stop him from winning. After that his cell phone number was always out of service. Definitely he was the best! He could always thrill her. But she never imagined him to be that good. Two weeks ago he turned the world around making Kira forget her.

"I'm sorry, Indie," Kira uttered suddenly, escaping her eyes. "I need to go now. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure. I hope we both will remember only the best of us!" he nodded slightly and left her rapidly. The trigger was pulled already.

Kira was rushing home, his blood boiling and his mind screaming in pain. His best friend lied to him. No, he didn't tell him. They never had secrets from each other, they shared the saddest moments, the worst memories, the deepest thoughts. He trusted him so much. Athrun was different, always supportive and honest, someone who would not betray… Then why did he feel so betrayed?

--

Kira dashed through the house, looking for his best friend, while his fists unconsciously clenched. That's when he heard Cagalli's voice and looked out of the window. He found them and ran down from the second floor to the back yard.

His sister and Athrun were standing in front of each other silently, he couldn't read the gaze in Cagalli's eyes and he didn't care anyway.

"Athrun Zala, I will kill you!" he pronounced harshly. Kira Yamato was angry, furious to be exact. He was hurt, hatred and frustration captured his whole body. Wasn't he the one deceived?

Cagalli widened her honey-coloured eyes, looking at her brother with fear. This side of Kira was sealed for her until that moment. Athrun winced, listening to the voice, but his self-control was more than a word. He turned to face him and suddenly met the fierce punch. Somehow he managed not to fall. Cagalli screamed and appeared between her brother and Athrun.

"Kira, what the hell are you doing?" she shouted, putting her arms on his shoulders.

"Ask him!" he hissed, while his purple orbs lit up with fire. "Ask about him and Indie!"

Cagalli was taken aback by the last phrase. _'Him and Indie?'_ she repeated inwardly, feeling like her heart was going to break into pieces. _'What does it mean? They're not together, are they?'_

"There's nothing to ask about!" Athrun said calmly.

"Really?" Kira pushed Cagalli lightly out of his way and came closer to the blue-haired lad. "You lied to me! To everyone! How could you?! How for the sake of Earth?! You're the one I trusted the most!!" the brunette couldn't stop yelling. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Should I tell you about all the girls I dated slash slept with?" Athrun asked coldly. His face became absolutely expressionless.

"But…" Kira protested. He should be the one to accuse. Somehow he felt accused instead.

Cagalli looked at them oddly. She could never imagine that would happen one day. They were like fire and ice. What was the thing connecting them? They were so different.

"Hey, hey, who's shouting without me here?" a familiar voice interrupted Kira's attempts to continue his aggressive speech. Suddenly Shiho's worried face approached Cagalli. Yzak, Dearka and Mir were right behind her. "We just thought you'd like to continue the party!" Dearka winked slyly. "But somehow you have fun on your own!" he pouted.

"Kira, what the hell are you doing?" Yzak asked angrily, glaring at both of his friends.

"Shut the hell up! Stay away!" Kira shouted, still trying to suppress Athrun with his intensive gaze.

"WHAT?" Yzak yelled humiliated.

"Just answer me why? Do you even understand how I feel right now?" the brown-haired guy ignored Yzak's exclamation.

"Do you understand how I feel?" Athrun raised his voice unexpectedly. In one second his lovely green orbs filled with flame, frightening flame indeed. "Do you even try to? What the hell are you screaming about? Like the hell I knew she would pick you! I never knew! You're the one who made the decision to date her without telling me!!"

"Should I ask you, mommy?" Kira screamed sarcastically, while some evil smile was plastered upon his face.

"No!" Athrun screamed back.

"You could've said, you could've told me the truth! She still loves you, you bastard!"

"Like hell she loves me! She doesn't know the meaning of the word!!" Athrun was unpredictably furious. They both were. Like they wanted to kill each other.

"F- - k, I trusted you!" Kira cursed.

"Isn't it _the Indie_ matter?" Yzak interrupted them coolly.

Kira stared at him in disbelief. Then he grabbed his collar harshly and pushed him against the wall. He was definitely strong.

"You knew!!" he hissed.

"Let go of me, you little brat!" Yzak said slowly and pushed Kira from him with all the might, so the latter even needed to get balance back. "Of course I know! That stupid bitch I know for sure!"

Shiho stared at the silver-haired guy wide-eyed. Did he just say 'bitch' applying for Miss sweetie? They both didn't like her, but to call 'an angel' like that was not like noble Yzak.

"What?!" Kira was ready to punch him, when Dearka grabbed his hands.

"Hey, hey, Mr. Hot Temper, don't do it! I'm stronger, you know!" he said jokingly. Indeed he was taller and stronger, though he wasn't quite sure if he could take over furious Kira. After all he had never seen him like that.

"What, what!" Yzak mocked him with a smirk. "Two years ago you were so in love with Fllay that you didn't even notice! Everybody knew about _his_ secret girlfriend who didn't like attention!" he pointed at Athrun. "But you were so damn blind to see that he lost his sight for two days!"

Kira suddenly stared at him like crazy, while all the others were lost in misunderstanding. _'What is he talking about?'_ Cagalli thought. The words 'two years ago' made her sane again.

"Oh, best friend!" Yzak gave out a slight angry laughter. "Did you think that it was the first time then? Are you really stupid? Should I consider Athrun stupid for not telling you? I'd like to, but he's just helpless idealistic idiot, who thinks of his friends too much!"

"Yzak, stop it!" Athrun interrupted him. "It all doesn't matter right now!"

"No, it matters for me! I hate him! I can't help it!" Yzak clenched his fists, glaring at Kira, who became calm all of a sudden. "Athrun, you're my best rival! You're just the best! You are the one every man wants to compete with! And what have I been watching all these years? Everything for him! You gave everything for him!! I can't take it! He doesn't deserve it!"

The silver-headed lad was panting from his rage towards Kira, but while saying this he became calmer soon. Then he sighed and turned his gaze to Athrun.

"You and your cursed forgiveness or whatever you call it!"

"I do not!" Athrun refused. The fire in his shielded eyes disappeared without a trace, he was back to his usual self.

"Just to let you know," Yzak looked at Kira with his icy blue orbs. "That bitch, and there's no way I call her some other name, cheated on him! And from the shock he lost his eyesight for two days! Damn it, he needed surgery then, but Fllay…"

Kira was silent. It seemed he was arguing with himself inwardly, but still he wasn't able to give up. Why should he? He felt so betrayed. Dearka let him go, understanding that the worst moment was through.

"Kira," Athrun approached him fearlessly. "I'm sorry, I should have told you about my relationships with her. But I honestly believed you didn't need to know. And then it was too late. Indeed I foolishly hoped she's changed and that you could make her love you. I was wrong, It's my fault." He sighed slowly. "I even admit I started playing with her… again… but I did it for my friend! Not for you or for him, but for someone who needs help! Can you forgive me, Kira?"

They watched each other calmly. That's when they looked so similar. Without even understanding that.

"No!" Kira shook his head, making everybody inhale some air. "Telling the truth is the key! Do you understand that we… we… umm we were with one woman?"

"I do!" Athrun nodded without hesitation.

"You were!" Dearka laughed, enlightening the atmosphere.

Cagalli breathed out and it looked a little bit too happier than it should have been. She didn't care. After all Athrun wasn't dating Indie and probably he didn't love her anymore. But her brother made her worried. She needed to make them friends again. Somehow she felt that those two couldn't live without each other. And the blonde was selfishly hoping to settle the matter for her own sake.

Miriallia watched them all speechlessly. But apparently something in this conversation made her confused. Athrun had lost his eyesight more than once before he had a surgery. She was sure that the friends would be in peace soon, there was no hatred between them. But Cagalli's careless grin concerned her. Didn't she notice? Athrun suppressed himself, afraid of something. Afraid?

"Stellar, how did you get here?" Shiho asked out of blue. And everybody turned their heads at the door, where fairy blonde was standing.

"I came with Shinn." She uttered, already wearing her usual pink skirt.

"That's just funny, we're all here again! Except for Luna and Lacus, but they will forgive… oops!" Shiho chuckled, looking at 'best friends'.

"I have to tell you something." Stellar said calmly. "It's important."

"What is it, dear?" Shiho liked calling her friends with some sweet words.

"Umm…Meer is dead."

Tbc…

* * *

_ A/n__:_ Thank you for reading! And If you read it, please, review it! Yes, I do love reviews! :D

I hope it was interesting! )

I'm sorry for the _news_ about Meer, but it can't be helped… You'll see why. The next chapter is _'Meer'_.

And maybe I should inform you that this story comes to its end slowly. Really slow! :D Approximately 6 chapters left though. Not sure yet, it's not written, but I'll try my best to write as fast as I could!

Thank you! :)


	18. Meer

**A/n: **me again! A new chapter's here! Somehow I feel really disappointed with myself, I mean this story! But I hope it won't really stop me from writing it! :D

Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm happy to get them any time! )))

_Sun_, thanks a lot for your review!  Actually, I've read too many GS fanfics and I'm a little bit tired of 'overprotective' Kira! :D And somehow I think he won't be acting like that next to Athrun. They're friends after all.))) I definitely love Yzak. I'm pretty sure he's great, he needs more screen time! Lol As for Kira, I think his character will be exposed more in following chapters. I still think I like him! :P

Thanks to my beta _Anna_! Please, be careful with kawai! :D And, of course, I miss you )))

Please, read and review!

* * *

**Lucky star.**

**Meer. **

"_Athrun," she said quietly. "Will you cry, when I die?" her voice was weak, almost a whisper. The Sun was disappearing slowly, and the last rays were glittering in her pink locks. _

_He sighed calmly, while wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pu__ll__ing her closer to him. What could he answer? _

"_Yes, I will."_

_She smiled softly, trying to hold her tears back. Meer Campbell was not going to die, but she always wished Athrun would cry for her, even once. She would be satisfied with that for all her life, that's how much her love for him was. _

--

Meer Campbell was born to be happy, but somehow the world made a victim of her. When she was 15teen the most part of her body was burnt in a fire. She lay in a hospital for some months before she could walk properly. But even if she could walk it didn't mean the end of her sad story. Her face was destroyed almost fully, the doctors tried to do something but without plastic surgery it was useless. Even after that her face looked terrible, she would never become that pretty girl she was once.

Her mother cried silently and asked for anything that could help.

Finally, after a year of torture and tears Meer was given her new face, the prettiest face she could ever dream of.

Actually she thought that her face was unique, one of a kind, so she was utterly happy with it. She just was not able to calculate how strange the destiny was.

She could never imagine that her surgeon's son took a small magazine from a far distant city with a pretty face on the cover. And that this face would be hers as well. Mr. Gilbert was very kind to her and he said that she would make a beauty of her. He did. Never mentioning his tries as a surgeon to succeed in making identical face to the original.

--

Meer came to Ancient Moon city with her mother. The girl dyed her short hair pink, so she was really fashionable. She was going to start her new life here in the University, she'd gone that far to survive. And nothing could make her lose her way.

Actually, Meer wasn't the best student, she wasn't stupid or lazy, she just didn't like studying. Why would she anyway? A seventeen years old girl, who spent almost two years in hospital, should think of more important things like parties, clothes, guys and having fun. However, she didn't mind that her mother wanted her to stay at the GU, the most privileged place for students.

Mrs. Campbell was a powerful woman and she'd got a lot of respective friends, such as the principle of GU herself.

"Meer, honey, you look really sweet! She'd like you I'm sure! Don't worry!" her mother told her while adjusting her blouse.

"Sure! Thank you, mum!" Meer smiled and kissed the older woman on the cheek. They were approaching the place of meeting with Aisha Laiden, the principle of GU, one the richest people in the city and even in the country.

"Here we are!" Mrs. Campbell said cheerfully, while waving her hand at the petite dark blue-haired female wearing tight costume, showing all the curves of her feminine body. "Good morning, Aisha! It's been a while!"

"Sure, darling, good morning to you both!" Aisha greeted them sweetly, as if she tried to seduce them.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Laiden!" Meer came closer and smiled shyly. The principle didn't reply, instead she froze in front of a girl with her mouth agape. Her face held a mask of horror and she even stepped back a little.

"Ath… Athrun!!" she cried desperately, frightening her guests. They both looked shocked with her behavior.

A tall blue-haired guy wearing glasses ran from the corner of the building rapidly, approaching Aisha.

"What is it?" he asked her, panting a little. "Sorry, it took longer than I thought." He apologized.

Aisha was speechless, she just pointed at Meer indelicately.

The guy followed the direction of her hand and looked at the girl in front of him.

Pink hair, big blue eyes, and almost angel face. He needed only a second to recognize her and his eyes widened in surprise. He took off his spectacles and blinked twice. His gaze was intensive and powerful. There was something in his deep green eyes that made Meer shudder in fear and pleasure simultaneously.

"Athrun?" Aisha tapped on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Campbell asked worryingly.

"Nothing!" he said confidently, inspecting Meer's figure. She noticed his look and even blushed.

"But…" blue-haired woman interrupted strangely alerted.

"Aunt Aisha, it's ok! It's not her. But they look alike, so it can't be helped." The one called Athrun answered, putting his glasses back on its place. Two blue heads sighed in unison. Somehow they were able to understand each other without words.

" I've already told you not to call me aunt! I'm not that old, Su! How do you expect anyone to fall for me, if a pretty gorgeous young man like you would call me _aunt_?" she pouted, while folding her arms on her chest.

"Sure, sorry!" he bowed playfully. "Aisha."

"Ok," she winked. "This is my nephew, Athrun Zala! He's studying here as well, Meer." She turned to the pink-haired girl, but her face was still holding some doubts. "He's also the owner of Astrey industries, and the best strategist around here, so don't play any games with him."

Meer opened her mouth in surprise. _'Owner of Astrey?' _she thought. _'He's too young for that, isn't he?'_

"He can be a friend of yours if you want." She continued and something sparkled in her orbs. Athrun stayed calm, but his fist clenched unconsciously. "But before you enter here, I'd like to ask you a question. It's very important." She emphasized the last word. Meer nodded silently. "Is it your real face?"

A mask of horror plastered on the pink-haired girl's face. Her bright blue eyes darkened losing liveliness. She could never expect such a question. Was it her real face? Then why didn't that woman ask if it was her real life? What else could be more painful. She was shocked, all her feelings were paralyzed. She was looking at the blue-headed principle without blinking.

"Aisha!!" Meer's mother shouted rudely. "What kind of question is this?" her face became red and her white neck covered with small pink spots. Mrs. Campbell was very nervous at the moment and she was angry at the same time. Nobody would hurt her beloved daughter, nobody! "If this University is like this, we're leaving!" she took Meer's hand into her own and squeezed it tightly, desperately, assuring the girl that there was nothing to worry about.

"It is!" Meer whispered, while freeing her hand suddenly. "IT IS MINE!" she screamed, making her mother freeze. "Doctor Gilbert said it's mine! It's my real face!" she touched her cheeks gently, while silent tears started running down her face. "You see…"

Aisha was speechless. Everything around reminded her of the nightmares she'd been through. This girl was a victim, probably she had no idea that her face belonged to someone else. She sighed as if she was defeated by someone. Indeed she was. The fate. The destiny.

First it was her older sister, then Athrun, Lacus with her drama and Kira with his undying love… During these few years she faced with so many tragedies that she could hardly believe herself it was for real.

Little Stellar, new Athrun's protégé, that was trying to come to live again, Shinn Asuka, who blamed himself for the death of his younger sister, drowned in the sea.

Aisha sighed once again and gazed at her nephew. Since the day she became his guardian, her life sharply changed. What was wrong with him? Does the death star really follow him? No, she never believed it. Her family was spoiled, dirty, and there was only one person she could trust. That's why she cared for him. And everything else was just a coincidence, stupid accidents that nobody could foresee.

"I'm sorry, darling," she said softly. "Don't cry, please. It was rude of me to ask." She smiled apologetically. Meer was sobbing and wiping her tears at the same time. "But I think it'll be hard for you to stay here, that's why I asked."

The girl and her mother looked at the principle alerted. Meer felt like she was rejected and there was no particular reason why. Before she came she never cared if this University was important for her or not, but now it was different. It was the matter of surviving. What if everyone would ask her about her past? The conflagration, the hospital and her face. She wouldn't be able to get through this. She is not that strong. It was a battle now and she had to fight.

"Why?" she questioned calmly, surprising her mother. "Nobody knows I've been in hospital. I want to stay here!"

"Honey…" Aisha's voice seemed to be as sweet as sugar, but the meaning of her words were frightening. "It's not because of you… but I guess your doctor deceived you…"

"What? Aisha, what are you talking about?" Mrs. Campbell raised both of her fine brows. But no answer followed.

"Miss Campbell," Athrun started carefully, attracting all the attention to his figure. "I am sorry, though it's hard to believe I presume, but if _that_ was a coincidence, then it couldn't be helped and you wouldn't be hurt by coming here, but…"

"Here?" the girl blinked. "What's wrong with me being here?" her voice became hysterically high.

"I don't think you can bear it…"

"Athrun…" Aisha warned him. They'd never been close before. Actually, who was? But they understood each other without words and that was enough.

"Try me!" Meer declared. "I can! I want to! Try me, mister I-am-the-owner-of-Astrey!"

They all sighed.

"Ok, then come tomorrow morning and I'll show you the reason." He stated without hesitation.

"Athrun!" Aisha shouted. "You're not going… well, I'm not the one to order you since you pay, but think twice!"

"I'm sure Miss will change her mind soon!"

"Meer." She looked at him with a challenge. "My friends call me Meer and tomorrow you'll be one of them, so it's Meer for you!"

--

The next day she came ready for everything. She wouldn't give up. Never. Whatever might happen…

Her new outfit was specially chosen for _him, _though it seemed to be hard to beat him in style. But no boy can ever pass by not looking at her. She was the most beautiful girl, the most wanted.

"Hello!" he greeted her suddenly at the parking as if he was waiting. That made her heart pound a little.

"Look marvelous!" he said smiling and she felt her cheeks became hot. The white dress she was wearing made a real princess of her and four guys almost fell, while she was getting to the car. Her mother never let her drive, so she had a driver with her.

But Athrun's words and his smile almost made her fall in pleasure and happiness. He was like a magnet, like a prince she always dreamed of.

"Thank… Thank you, you too." She replied quietly.

"Let's go." He stretched his hand to her and she took it with a small bow. For heaven's sake, her dreams came true. It was just a game, maybe, but acting was her dream as well.

They went through the crowd of students, through the alleys of bushes and trees. The University was beautiful, a mixture of past and present. And the building itself sent shivers down her spine. Like a fairy tale.

Suddenly Athrun stopped and pointed his hand at the long pink pony tail.

"Look." He said somewhat shaken with his own voice.

Meer followed his gaze and froze. The pink-haired person, wearing all black turned at her and smiled.

It was her reflection. As if she was looking into the mirror in the morning without make-up. The features of the girl were softer, her eyes a little smaller and the crystal blue colour of the orbs was faded. But nonetheless they looked like they were twins.

The girl in front of her stopped and looked intently. It seemed like she wasn't surprised, but for Meer the world collapsed. Her precious face was not only hers.

"Hello," a gentle voice rustled next to her. "I'm Lacus, nice to meet you." She smiled, while the horror spread across Meer's face.

"No…" she whispered. "It can't be! It's all LIE!" she screamed and stormed off the girl, bursting into tears. She ran and ran, until she lost all of her consciousness.

She stood in the middle of the street, panting. She was alone, crying. Her knees became weak and she fell on the hard pavement. Some people looked at her like she was crazy. Others just passed by without noticing.

Instantly, a pair of arms embraced her shoulders gently from behind. She could feel the light fragrance of cologne and soft touch of silky hair on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it." Incredibly fascinating voice uttered into her ear. It was soothing. So soothing, like an angel was talking to her. "I shouldn't have… but I couldn't think of the other way…"

They were sitting on their knees in the middle of the street and nothing was interrupting them, nothing mattered.

"She is the owner of my face, right?" Meer asked bitterly after a minute of silence. She enjoyed being close to him, but the realization hit her. She could never have this angel. Maybe he belonged to that girl with 'her face'. Or maybe he was alone like her, but…

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, his voice fading. "I know everything that happened to you and I told Lacus…"

"You know?" Meer's eyes widened, but she didn't move away, didn't change her position. "Right, you might be the most powerful person in this city."

"Not yet and I don't want to be any. I declined my heritance from Laiden and posts in 'Regency' corp." He sighed, his breath tickling her ear. "But I used some methods to research on you, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She nodded slightly. "You can. You have my permission. Is this La… girl your friend?"

"Um," his hold became tighter.

"She might be nice. I don't believe you have a bad friend."

"You'd better leave, so you won't be hurt." He said, while pulling her closer to his chest. There was something strange about him. They met only yesterday, but it looked like he didn't care. He was acting like he wanted to take away her pain, though she shouldn't be important for him.

"I won't." Meer stated calmly. "Isn't it the hand of Destiny that brought me here? Running away means being weak. But I have nowhere to run anymore. Knowing that I'm a copy, the second one."

"Meer…" his voice trembled. People around started to talk about them, pointing at them.

"I was a fool. How could I believe that my face would be unique? They couldn't do anything to create a new one. It was completely destroyed." Salty tears streamed down her face, but she didn't try to stop them. "But I want to stay, to try, so I can fight against my destiny."

"It's wrong, you know." He let go off her. Now he was just looking at her pink hair, the colour wasn't similar to Lacus's real one.

"I can handle it! I want to! I can't always run! And… I foolishly want to stay here with you."

"With me?" he was surprised.

"Yes, I want an angel as a friend. My mother told me that I had a sixth sense. That's why I know that I'll be happy here, even for a while. Promise me to be my friend. Play with me as if you've never known. Let everyone think that I and she are a nature's whim. Please…"

"Meer… you'll be hurt… it's so hard. I… don't know." Athrun inhaled some air, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Who knows… but it's definitely wrong!"

"I can handle it! I want to test myself. If I ever feel I can't take it anymore, I'll leave. Promise." She turned her face to look at him. It seemed like his eyes were wet. "If I say I'll be ok, will you say that it'll be alright?"

He gazed at her in disbelief. What was she asking for? Was she crazy? The decision was a pure insanity. But… but her eyes were shining. Was she happy?

"I will." He stated not trusting his own words.

"Then I'll be ok!" she beamed.

"It'll be alright…"

--

_The night after the party in GU._

_23:13 _Message sent to_: Athrun Zala (Su); _from_: Star cancer___

"_I called my mother. I'm leaving. I can't wait, so I'll drive myself. It's not too far, only a thousand kilometers long. Don't worry about me. _

_Athrun, I thank you for all your friendship and care. I admit I tried to capture your heart, but I can't have an angel, right?. You know it was the best time in my life, I spent here in GU. I will always remember it. But…_

_I thought I was stronger. But when I saw Lacus singing on the s__tage__ this night, I couldn't help but run. She's so perfect. And I'm only her copy, not the best one I must say. ___

_Maybe you were right, and I had to leave long ago and live my life, but… without you, Luna, Terra and all that people, I wouldn't know what happiness is, not able to tell the truth to myself. I became stronger. _

_I wanted to thank Lacus too. She's the most wonderful girl, that I know, the most patient. The best! She did it all for me. Thank her, please. _

_Oh, it all sounds like you're really my angel. ))) Guardian angel! I wish you all the luck. Be patient with your sister, and think twice before leaving your heritance. You can have it and you deserve it. I'll send a card on your birthday. Today is still Friday and it'll be on Sunday. So I won't forget. Oh, you're so old! ))) _

_I hope to see you some day. No, actually I hope to see you soon! Visit me some__time, ok?_

_Take care of Cagalli… you love her, right? How am I supposed to take it? She took my angel…huh… I hope she deserves it!_

_Your Meer, Love you forever!_

_Smile, smile, smile!!"_

* * *

_a/n_: Thanks for reading! And you know, If you read it, review it, please! I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made!

I hope it was still fine to read! Don't forget to review! The next chapter is almost ready! I think all the lines will be connected soon! :D

Thank you!


	19. Chapter 15 Tears Bridge to the past

**A/n: **Hello, my dear readers, and sorry for the lateness. Thank you for your support and patience! I'm truly happy some people read this story! Ne, I am! :D

Thanks for all of your reviews! It means a lot to me!

Thanks to my busy beta _Anna_! She always makes me write and says that if I don't write it she'll hit me! :D That's a motivation (lol) not to be hit! )))

Anyways, it's not far from the end, but, unfortunately, the next chapter is only half written!

Well, doesn't matter now! Please read and review this chapter!

I **do not** own Gundam Seed/Destiny!

--

**Lucky star.**

**Chapter 15. Tears. B****ridge to the past. **

"_Meer is dead…"_ These words echoed in his head every time he opened his eyes. Isn't it better to keep his eyes closed? That's what he thought, sitting on his chair next to his laptop. He was staring at the display, reading her last message again and again. It lasted for the second day already.

That morning, when Kira discovered the connection between his best friend and his precious Indie, Stellar came to be a death announcer. How ironic fate might be. The girl feared death the most was the one to inform them.

At that instant moment Athrun froze, Kira opened his mouth in disbelief, Yzak cursed, and Shiho widened her eyes asking if the blonde was feeling fine. Stellar nodded in reply, saying that Shinn was informed that there was an accident and Meer's car fell off the cliff. Her body was found when it was too late. Nothing more.

Athrun felt like he was going to faint. His head was spinning and he wanted to scream out laud, but he walked into the house without asking for anything more instead. Cagalli said something to his retreating back, but it was useless, he wasn't able to hear. He closed himself in his room and stopped breathing for a while.

Was it a play of fate? He accepted the news calmly. He was so used to death that it seemed to be normal. Almost. Meer was not a good driver indeed, so in her case there were no questions, she just lost control of the car. It was late at night and dark and the road from the city was kind of dangerous. Ancient Moon had too many craters, just like the real Moon.

But this was so familiar. Was it his punishment for what they'd done two years ago? Or was it the punishment for his carelessness? Leaving Meer live next to Lacus was his decision as well and he knew that it was wrong.

He blamed himself. Again. But he also felt like he lost a part of his heart together with Meer. She was his friend and he liked her. She was cheerful, always lively and even funny. She made him smile and loved him never asking for anything in return. And she was one of the few people he could trust. Now he lost her. Lost her stupidly.

--

Lacus called him soon, he didn't count the hours. She sobbed silently into the phone, asking if he was feeling fine. He sighed and said he was ok. The next moment Lacus whispered the words that sent shivers down his spine. "Just like Fllay…"

He held his breath. He really wanted to cry 'no', wanted to tell the truth. He was losing Lacus again. No, not again, when he just got her back to life.

"Please, don't think that way…" he uttered instead, betraying himself. Lacus replied nothing, but she asked him to be careful.

He didn't come down for dinner and supper, he turned off his phone and didn't say a word aloud. He wanted to cry, but his eyes refused to react. He was still frozen.

"How long do you intend to sit there?" annoyed voice shouted from behind the closed door the next morning. He looked out of the window not intending to answer. Whose voice was it? He didn't quite recognize. Strangely, his eyes didn't hurt, but there was no feeling of being able to see as well. "Ok, just don't think of any funny things, auntie Via is worried!" said the same rude voice.

"Cagalli, please, stop being so cruel!" Mirialia pleaded emotionally. So, the two of them were behind the door.

"I'm not, I'm logical!" the blonde argued. "And after all, Stellar came here for him! Isn't it rude of HIM not to come out?" she emphasized 'him' on purpose as if she was hurt by him as well. Actually, she felt hurt and abandoned, but at the same time it couldn't be helped. Meer meant something more to Athrun, that's what Cagalli had to admit and humble with. She couldn't have him all by herself. Never. Never? Such a painful word.

The next moment the closed door, Cagalli was leaning on, was opened forcefully, almost making her fall. Fortunately, she was caught by a pair of strong familiar arms and regained her balance.

His face was blank and calm, the bags under his eyes showed the lack of sleep last night, but that was all that one could notice. Cagalli turned her head at him in disbelief. Stellar's name indeed made him leave his shelter.

"Where is she?" his voice was hardly audible.

"Don't you want to ask about me?" she replied angrily. Nobody in the house knew about them, maybe Mir had guessed something, but never told anyone, but for the blonde it was very important. Why should Meer die anyway? Why shouldn't it all happen any other time? _'Oh, God, Cagalli, stop it! What are you thinking of? No, Meer shouldn't die at all! No! I'm so selfish! I'm terrible! I'm so sorry, Meer, so sorry! If you can see me from anywhere you are now, please forgive me!'_ she slapped herself mentally, before regaining her composure.

"I'm here!" Stellar said, having appeared from nowhere. Athrun focused his cloudy green eyes on her.

"What is it you wanted?" he asked slowly. It seemed like he didn't want to talk at all.

"What kind of news do you want to accept first?" Stellar was very serious. Shinn was standing behind her. In past two days they became somehow close, to Luna's disappointment. Or it just seemed so. Shiho said once that nobody could figure out who's close to the little blonde and who's not in fact.

Athrun sighed heavily. For the last two days he sighed too many times, maybe his lungs became larger.

"Start from the worst, please." He mumbled quietly.

"Meer's funeral is tomorrow. Your aunt called me… she said she tried to call you, but it was useless. Kira didn't reply as well and she wasn't 'in the mood' to trouble Lacus. So she asked me. Anyway, I've already figured out who is your aunt, so I can be a messenger." That was the longest speech they've ever heard from Stellar. Usually she was not talkative and used simple phrases to express herself. They all knew that she acted differently, while studying, though.

"So, I'm…" he hesitated, trying to find the word. "Invited?" Cagalli slapped her forehead mentally. Genius Athrun Zala couldn't pick the better word.

"You are." Stellar nodded. "Miss Laiden… oh, she told me to call her Aisha! So, Miss Aisha seems to be a friend of Campbell family, so you are."

"Wait a minute!" Shinn interrupted her rapidly. "You mean Aisha Laiden? The principle of the GU?"

"Yes." The blonde approved.

"Aisha Laiden, the heir of Regency corp. and a millionaire?" he continued with a doubt.

Stellar shrugged her shoulders, but pure joy spread across her face, when she gazed at Shinn. The look on this arrogant boy's face was so priceless, when a thought of Athrun being a wealthy man hit him.

"She's his aunt?"

"Shinn, stop it already!" Mir hissed, annoyed. Her temper wasn't thin, but that was enough. "We all had no clue that Athrun's aunt was the principle of the GU! Get over it already!"

"I should have guessed!! Damn it, I had to!" Shinn shook his head desperately. His ruby eyes now covered with his black long fringe.

"You should have read my information file and figure out my mother's maiden name." Athrun stated out of the blue.

"I had no time yet! I'm busy, you know!" the raven-haired guy snapped violently. Stellar put her little arm on his shoulder urging him to calm down.

"So, will you come?" she looked at the brunette with her pinkish soothing eyes.

"I will." He confirmed.

"Then the next thing is… happy birthday!" she smiled cheerfully. "I know you don't like it when people congratulate you, but I really wanted to make this day special. Last time I was careless enough to forget, and now it seems I'm stupid enough to bring this matter on." She lowered her head in frustration.

Cagalli widened her eyes in realization; Mir covered her mouth in silent cry of curse. Shinn didn't react, he was not a person to celebrate something as well.

"That's ok, Stella, thank you." Athrun uttered, slowly disappearing inside of his room. "Don't be upset. It's going to be fine. I promise." The door closed behind him.

"Oh, my… his birthday is to…day?" Mir pronounced in disbelief.

Cagalli said nothing. She knocked on his door once and opened it without hesitation, leaving the crowded hall.

He was sitting on his chair looking at the laptop's display. Something was written there, but her eyes were too blurry to read. She came closer to him and wrapped her hands around his neck lovingly. Then she buried her nose into his nape inhaling the smell of his skin. There was something inhumanly cruel in everything that happened around. She felt like she really wanted to cut her chest and throw away the heart that was aching too much.

"She said she would send me a card." He whispered suddenly, his hands shaking.

"What?" Cagalli wasn't quite sure she heard him right. Athrun freed himself from her hug and turned around to meet her surprised eyes.

"She ran away, and left me a note. She promised to send me a birthday card!" he smiled, while his eyes filled with pain and clouded with little crystal drops. Cagalli stepped back in horror. Was he going to cry? "I promised to cry if she died… and I couldn't! I'm a liar!" he stated sobbing, but his smile remained still. "I should never let her stay! Why am I so confident I can do anything? In fact I can do nothing!" his tears evidently rolled down his face. "Money is nothing! I am wealthy as a devil even if I decline my inheritance, but I can't heal, I can't make them alive again! I'm useless! I should have died! Then nothing would happen! She takes them away instead of me! That's not fair! Not fair!"

Cagalli shook her head helplessly. His words finally made its way to her head. She didn't understand him partly, but accusing herself of all the sins of the world was a part of her nature too. She couldn't let him. Whatever he did or didn't do had no meaning to her.

She exhaled to stop herself from crying and embraced him, letting his head fall on her shoulder. Everybody needs to cry once in a while. Everybody needs someone to survive.

--

The next morning came faster than expected. The Sun was smiling cheerfully through the windows, birds were chirping happily, people walked in the streets as usual. Nothing changed in the world since Meer's death. And this mere thought made Athrun sick and tired, when he opened his eyes meeting the bright light.

Cagalli was sleeping peacefully next to him, in his bed, with her clothes on. She stayed with him through the night, trying to comfort him. Somehow it made him smile inwardly. But it lasted only for a second, before he remembered about the funeral.

Last night Cagalli declared that she's going with him to support him. He refused, but after some silent argument he had to let her come. She promised to be just a side watcher, not disturbing anyone.

Yzak was supposed to escort him as well. After all, _the event _could affect his health and Yzak wasn't intending to let that happen _again…_

So after a small breakfast they left the house and soon met the silver-haired guy fully prepared for the ceremony. They didn't share a word on their way, holding their breath.

Cagalli was thoughtful, Yzak speechless, Athrun got even paler.

They came out of the car together, but the blonde considered that she had to stay far from the place, since she wasn't too close to Meer and it would be wrong to pretend being a friend of hers. She really felt terrible about Meer's death though.

Athrun saw Aisha from far distance. Andrew Wartfeld, her future husband accompanied her. Luna and Terra were also there. Lunamaria wore a long black dress and her face was covered with big black sunglasses. It meant that she had less sleep than usually. Shinn stood calmly far behind her wearing a black suit. Probably, he was asked to accompany magenta-haired girl and he couldn't refuse.

Athrun felt the urge to run away from this place, but it would be so rude and wrong of him, that he reassured himself. After all he had to say good bye to 'his' Meer.

He walked slowly, following Yzak's stiff back. Suddenly his eyes became weak. He blinked, but there was no change. The ground underneath him started to move. That was strange, but he refused to believe in paranormal events and continued to go.

"Are you coming?" Yzak asked oddly quiet, turning his head just in time to see Athrun starting to lose balance, ready to fall. He hurriedly prepared himself to catch his friend, when a familiar shadow appeared behind him.

Kira stretched his right hand to hold Athrun's shoulder and keep him standing. He let him lean on his own shoulder as well, sighing. Yzak widened his eyes, but said nothing.

"Don't you dare to faint…" Kira whispered loudly enough, so both of his friends could hear his voice. "I'm not going to leave you, while you're weak." He continued, looking straight at Yzak's narrowed orbs. "Just like you've never left me…"

Athrun couldn't concentrate and understand fully Kira's words, but he nodded nonetheless. They were friends after all. They were friends and nothing would ever change it. Since the day they had met, he always believed that there would come a day when Kira would help him. That was foolish and naïve hope from his point of view, but nobody could survive without hope.

Cagalli smiled slightly, when she saw her brother preventing Athrun from falling. They were together, so nothing would destroy them.

"Such a terrible occasion for meeting!" a sudden voice approached her. The blonde girl snapped her head at the statement. Tall purple-haired guy was standing next to her, observing the area. He wore a black suit and held two white roses.

"That's true." Cagalli uttered after some time. "But we owe more to those who lie here…" her eyes trailed off.

"Perhaps." The guy confirmed in his own way. "By the way, I'm Yuuna Roma Seiran, we were dating, until it happened." He explained his persistence in a place like this. Cagalli gazed at him sympathetically, wondering how he might feel at the moment.

"I'm sorry…" she looked away, not trying to continue the dialogue. Yzak, Kira with Athrun between them were standing next to the grave already, so she involuntary followed them with her eyes. It was sad. Her heart was bleeding painfully inside of her chest, though she had no idea that the worst was coming…

Tbc…

* * *

_a/n_: Thanks for reading! And If you read it, please, review it!

Ne, isn't it a nice time to meet some stranger, huh? I'm kind of proud of how all the lines come to one thread. :D

Thank you all and don't forget to review!


	20. Chapter 16 Bridge to the past

**a/n: **Hoi! I'm still alive and I'm back! It's been almost two months and I'm truly sorry for not updating for so long! Please, forgive me! –bows- I'm really upset myself for not being able to update, I know it's not a good thing… I'm sorry! I hope you still have an intention to read the story since I'm still going to write it to the end! :D And it's not far from the end! ;)

_Thanks to_ all who read, reviewed, alerted and faved this story during these two months! I appreciate it a lot! You know, it's the best payback for the author! ))) I hope I answered all the questions!

_Special thanks_ to my lovely beta _Anna_ for editing this chapter! Finally! ))) I luv u, dear!

--

And now… this chapter is a total flashback! I mean all of you wanted to know what happened to Kira, Athrun and Fllay two years ago… now let's see it! Please, read and review!!

But before you start, I'll try to remind you briefly about previous events! Yay, go me! )))

--

_Previously: _

_- Cagalli realized that she fell in love with Athrun, though she hadn't confessed yet. But she finally discovered some of his secrets and what happened ten years ago. _

_- Meanwhile, Yzak accidently bumped into Meer and her new boyfriend, whose identity made him really concerned. _

_- Kira started to understand his feelings towards Lacus and left his girlfriend, who appeared to be Athrun's first love. So Kira and Athrun had a nice (sorry I couldn't help myself) fight. _

_- Suddenly and accidently Meer Campbell, Athrun's close friend and GU student died in a car crash. Her car fell off the cliff… just like Fllay according to Lacus's words… _

_- Athrun__, thanks to the help of his friends: Cagalli, Yzak and surprisingly Kira, - went to the Meer's funeral, where Cagalli made a new acquaintance. She met Meer's boyfriend._

_-- Last chapter:_

"_That's true." Cagalli uttered after some time. "But we owe more to those who lie here…" her eyes trailed off._

"_Perhaps." The guy confirmed in his own way. "By the way, I'm Yuuna Roma Seiran, we were dating, until it happened." He explained his persistence in a place like this. Cagalli gazed at him sympathetically, wondering how he might feel at the moment…_

I **do not** own Gundam Seed/Destiny!

_Warning: _Character's death ahead!

_--_

* * *

**Lucky star**.

**Chapter 16. Bridge to the past. ****'I love him'. **

_Two years ago…_

_Western hill highway…_

"Are you serious?" the purple-haired guy, wearing expansive white suit, raised his left eyebrow, looking at his red-headed ex-girlfriend.

"Yes." Was her short and firm answer. It really seemed she enjoyed the situation. "I do not love you anymore, Yuuna!" her expression was cold, when she said these harsh words.

He clenched his fist inside his pocket, feeling the cool steel touching his skin.

"It can't be! Fllay Allster won't prefer some stupid school boy over me!" his mouth twitched a little. "That would be foolish of her." He smirked, reassuring himself, that the girl would change her mind soon.

Actually, he wasn't in love. He had no need to love somebody. He preferred to be loved more. To be taken care of, to be comforted, to be pleased. That was all he asked for. He needed some pretty girl by his side as a caretaker, as a reason for his pride.

"I love him! I love him, Yuuna!" she screamed angrily. "I don't need you anymore."

His eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful young girl, who had just declared, that she wasn't head over heels in love with him. Was it possible? Of course not. But the look in her stubborn eyes confirmed her words.

He was hurt. His pride was hurt. He had to have her by himself, she had to be his property.

"Come on, honey! You don't need to lie! I'm here for you, so you should be happy I'm back…" he grinned boastfully.

"You indeed are stupid! I said I love him!" Fllay snapped, coming closer to him. "I do not intend to leave Kira for _something_ like you!" her tongue was sharp and her words clouded his mind.

'_How dare you, little bitch!' _ Yuuna was furious. He spent so much time on her, he even tried to reunite them…

"Get over it!" Fllay waved her hand in front of his nose. "Bye."

He couldn't let her go. No woman could leave him yet. They all pleaded him to stay together forever. Wasn't Fllay one of them?

"Stay still!" he ordered, but got nothing. His mind clouded. The steel in his pocket burnt his arm. "I…"

Fllay turned around and gazed at him with a challenge.

"Look who's barking, haha!" she let out a slight laughter. That's when he couldn't take it anymore. Too much to bear, especially for someone of his status.

"You're bitch!" he cried, pulling a glittering gun out of his pants pocket. The red-headed girl stared at him in disbelief. She was shocked. But after a mere second, she smiled to him sarcastically.

"Oh, should I be afraid? You're coward, Yuuna…" that moment a strange noise hurt her ears. Something small, but definitely dangerous was approaching her. The bullet burnt through her chest, leaving a small mark on her favourite dress. That could make her angry, however she felt an urge to close her eyes and exhale.

Fllay touched her chest slowly. Red liquid started to run down the fabric of her clothes faster and faster. Her elegant fingers were covered with blood. She gazed at them seemingly not understanding what was going on. She looked up at her murderer and then fell down on the road helplessly.

The purple-haired guy stared… his hands were shaking, but a small smile played on his thin lips. He won. He was able to defeat her, to make her his forever. Probably, he would regret it later, but not now. No one leaves 'the great' Seiran for some useless school guy.

--

Suddenly hysterical scream broke the silence and a figure appeared from behind the tree, running to the wounded girl.

"FLLAY!!"

Kira didn't know how to react, what to do, he only wanted to hold her, to touch her, to confirm she was fine… alive…

He followed her, when Sai told him that Fllay was meeting her previous boyfriend. To tell the truth he was jealous, and this only feeling veiled his eyes. He never imagined a charming princess like her would ever be his girlfriend, would ever love him… And even after a year of relationship he still doubted her.

And what happened? She told she loved him, she screamed it out load to someone who had been her sweetest dream before. How could that be? And how could he let her be hurt, be shot… be killed…

He ran to her body for what seemed like eternity and then he finally reached her, she was motionless. Her bright blue eyes were open, holding the strange mixture of disbelief and fear. She wasn't breathing… She was dead… no!

Kira stormed off Fllay's body and ran rapidly to the other guy, who was in a state of coma probably, only blinking and smiling.

What would he do? He didn't know, but he hated this bastard with all might of his soul. Nobody had a right to hurt Fllay, neither enemies, nor friends. He would defend her, save her, cover her, and make her the happiest human being in the world…

Kira reached for the purple-haired lad and grabbed the gun out of his hand roughly. He never expected to be so strong before…

Yuuna, who was taller than Kira, looked down at the latter with a smirk plastered upon his thin lips. He almost felt like laughing.

"Oh, and what are you going to do, little boy?" Kira's orbs lit up with cold fire, he never possessed before. "Revenge, huh?"

The brown-haired boy lost the last that left of his self-control. There was nothing left to fear. His love was lying on the ground bleeding and he couldn't do anything. He pointed the gun at Yuuna and screamed frostily.

"You!! Die!!" the shot was short, like lightning. It hit him first, his arms were not used to weapons. The guy in front of him fell on his knees with wild yell. His face disfigured with pain and his eyes filled with fear.

The bullet hurt his right thigh, it was unbearable for him, it burnt him from inside. His punisher stood over him, looking at him with disgust. His hands were shaking, but his mind refused to stop. He needed to destroy someone who hurt Fllay. His beloved Fllay!

"Kira, for heaven's sake, WHAT ARE YOU DONG?!" Athrun's voice roared through the air as if it was thunder.

The brunette turned around to see his friend only for a second, before the gun burst with yet another shot. Yuuna screamed and covered his head with his hands. Kira missed, because he couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't think clearly, it was only his hand that kept on pulling the trigger.

In split second Athrun ran to Kira and held his shaking arms, he even had to hit him, because the stubborn guy refused to stop his violent actions.

"Save me, please, save me!" pleaded Yuuna, while wrapping his hands around himself as if it could prevent him from bleeding. "He's trying to kill me, he's crazy, absolutely insane!"

Kira looked up at his friend with wet eyes. His body was trembling with anger, that couldn't be suppressed.

"And he killed Fllay!" sobbed purple-haired lad, while Athrun's green eyes widened at the news. "My beloved Fllay…"

"F k you, you killed her!" cried Kira, trying to get up from his current place on the hard pavement, but his legs betrayed him and he fell again.

"Why would I? She loved me…" he didn't have a chance to continue, because Athrun hit his neck with his palm and the latter lost consciousness.

--

The time stopped. The world stopped spinning, though the wind was blowing slowly as usual. It seemed that nothing could make the wind stop blowing as if it was the strongest power in the world.

Kira closed his eyes only for a second and suddenly the place around him became peaceful once again. He looked up and saw Athrun with a blank expression on his face. Whatever he thought it belonged only to him. The wind was blowing through his midnight-blue hair and probably it communicated to the guy through telepathy. That's what Kira believed somehow.

Athrun was motionless, just standing next to the unconscious Yuuna and gazing into the thinness of the air.

Kira got up to his feet finally and came closer to the place where Fllay's body lied. He couldn't trust himself, so he bent and checked her pulse, that's what Lacus taught him. She was still warm…

--

* * *

"She is dead…" Kira whispered. "She is dead," he repeated while his hands started shaking. His purple eyes filled with tears. He sat on the road next to her like he was totally broken. He wanted to scream out loud, but tears escaping from his eyes were silent. For the first time in his short life.

"Kira! Hold on, we have no time to waste," a blue-haired guy said confidently, coming closer to his friend. "_That bastard_ is going to wake up any moment. There's nothing we can do for her… well, anymore… Now we need to think about you. Do you hear me?"

"But… can't you see? She is dead!" Kira cried with all his might. "Are you that heartless not to understand, not to feel… What else could be more important right now, Athrun?" He clenched his fists, biting his lower lip until it started bleeding.

"She doesn't care about being dead now, believe me!" Athrun answered softly. "But I care about you. And I don't want YOU to be imprisoned!" He sighed tiredly.

Kira looked up at his friend shivering, and tried to wipe the salty drops on his face. After a long heavy silence he nodded slowly…

* * *

--

"But it's not me!" he uttered after some time. "I heard the shot, but it was too late. And…" the words slipping out of his mouth became meaningless suddenly. What was he thinking of? Fllay, his Fllay was not here anymore…

"Why are you here anyway?" Athrun rudely interrupted his thoughtfulness.

"Me?" Kira blinked.

"Yes, you!" the softness in his green eyes changed into strange anger. "Have you been following her? Spying on her? Haven't you trusted her?"

"No!!" the brown-headed guy cried desperately. Was his best friend blaming him? "I just… I … I thought… Fllay…"

"Kira," that kind of voice he heard for the first time. Slow, calm, there was no aggression, but absolute possessiveness. The sound was quiet, but it echoed in his ears. The strength of the ruler. Maybe, that was how Athrun Zala talked to his wealthy family that tried to erase him from the surface of the Earth. "You haven't killed her, right?"

There was a moment when Kira thought he would die, because he held his breath for too long. His eyes were still wet and he couldn't understand some words clearly, but… There was a girl's body on the ground and a guy who killed her not far away. And instead of being supported by the 'all-mighty' Athrun, he was accused by him.

"Of course I haven't! I would never do such a terrible thing!!" because of the anger his head started to hurt more than before.

"But I saw you shooting this guy," Athrun pointed peacefully.

"I… what the hell?! He killed Fllay, and I… it's not fair if he's alive when she's not!"

"Not for you to decide!"

They were looking at each other intently, trying to suppress the other's will. Kira was the first to give up. He turned his head away and sighed heavily.

The next moment Yuuna's body made a strange sound and moved. Both guys stared at him as if expecting an explanation from him.

"He killed her!!" cried Yuuna as soon as he regained his memory.

"No, you're lying!" screamed Kira helplessly, because Athrun's eyes darted at him with some inhumane power.

"And you tried to kill me, because she loved me, not you! It's so low…" Yuuna's voice became stronger, he finally was ready to announce the story he created in his head during the incident. He was very imaginative, some people said. And he was used to lying to his precious father as well.

"No…" Kira repeated himself, because his lungs were burning from inside, he needed more air. More air. This world wasn't that cruel, was it?

"What happened?" Athrun turned to the purple-haired lad and looked at him seriously.

"Not you too…" Kira whispered in desperation.

"This guy is absolutely insane, believe me," started Yuuna hopefully, while covering his bleeding leg with his hands. "Fllay sent me a note a week ago, she told me that she still loved me. I was so angry that I agreed to meet her again only today. She was so happy to see me, poor girl." He sighed and nodded to himself. "This guy," he pointed at Kira. "Everybody knew Fllay used him to make me jealous. So, he came, he yelled something and then he took the gun out and shot her." Yuuna sobbed, though it was hard to say what kind of pain he suffered. Was it because of Fllay's death or his wound?

"He brought the gun?" asked Athun with a doubt in his voice. "Where did he get it from?"

"How do I know? Some of his friends probably live in the streets, so they lent it to him!" he answered arrogantly.

"What?! It's yours!!" Kira shouted angrily.

"Wait, Kira," Athrun came to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "If they check the prints on the gun, would they find yours?" he turned his attention back to Yuuna.

"Without a doubt!" nodded the latter. "When he shot Fllay, I ran to him and tried to take the gun away from him. I believed that it was not too late to save her. We were fighting! Listen, I do not have a motive to kill her. She loved me, she wanted to be with me, and I'm a victim in the end."

Kira opened his mouth in disbelief. So, he was a murderer after all.

"May I see the note?" Athrun continued his calm investigation, making Kira wince every time he spoke.

"Sure," Yuuna took a small piece of paper out of his pants pocket. The white sheet with neat Fllay's handwriting was covered with blood.

Athrun inspected the note intently as if he searched for something. There was no chance, Kira thought, preparing for the worst.

"It was written a month ago, am I right?" suddenly the blue-haired guy broke the silence. Yuuna's eyes widened in shock.

"Why do you think so?"

"I know she didn't love you and I know you're a murderer, though you're lying smoothly," no expression again. Kira gazed at Athrun with hope shining in his violet orbs. He was saved. Athrun was a good strategist, his logic was never mistaken.

"Oh, is that so?" the guy sitting on the ground laughed lightly. His face became ugly with self-confidence and fearlessness. "Anyways, he would be accused and imprisoned."

"You bastard!!" Kira lost all his patience, but Athrun's grip kept him steady in his place.

"I have no evidence, do you think?"

"You wouldn't ask either way." Stated the guy beside him, looking pleased, though his forehead wrinkled by the pain.

"I'll kill him! Right now!" Kira yelled again, but was stopped.

"But I made some photos, while following Kira, so I saw the truth partially." Athrun said smugly. "So, what if I tell everyone?"

"Bluff! You were not here!"

"My bodyguard was, I ordered him to spy on Kira," he nodded to himself and looked around. "DaCosta, come out, please!"

At this moment the pink-haired man appeared from behind the bushes and stood in front of the Fllay's car. Yuuna's jaw dropped and he almost lost his balance and fell helplessly. He never expected that someone would see them. Well, he never thought that Kira would come in the first place.

Kira himself froze in utter shock. Was Athrun really spying on him, didn't he trust him? Or was he so crazily looking that everybody believed that he could kill his beloved?

"Do you have photos?" his expression never changed. DaCosta nodded without hesitation. That was strange, but Kira exhaled relieved.

"I didn't kill her! Whatever you saw is wrong!" insisted Yuuna, while his voice became more hysterical.

"Whatever!" Athrun interrupted him rudely. "You're guilty and you'll be punished!"

"I do not think so! The one who will be is this guy!" he pointed at Kira.

This game seemed to be unstoppable in Kira's eyes. The more Athrun accused the guy, the more he resisted. He just was too stubborn or was he that careless, nobody knew.

"Let's call the police!" Kira offered tiredly. The whole situation appeared to be a foolish farce. He didn't want to argue, after all, Fllay was dead. The only thing that mattered to him was Fllay.

"It's unreasonable," muttered DaCosta softly, because he also felt out of place, but he wanted to support his young boss whatever the latter tried to achieve. "You'll be…"

"Oh, so that's how it is!" exclaimed Yuuna. The next moment he winced in pain, because Athrun pushed him hard to the ground. "I got it," he hissed under the pressure of the other's leg. "You don't want your friend to be imprisoned, you have no photos, and I'm injured by him, so…"

There was a pause, and it felt like hours. Athrun's head was spinning around. He didn't really know what to do next. He couldn't see the way to help Kira out of this. He was just a human being and too young to deal with murder. Of course, he'd been through a lot of weirdest things and he'd lost his parents already, but this case was unusual.

He never thought Kira would hurt anyone, but he was wrong. If only his stupid best friend wouldn't take the gun and shot Fllay's ex-boyfriend, then they could escape and there was a chance. But at the moment the situation was fatal.

His way of thinking was quite simple. They had no witness, so it was only Kira's word against the purple-haired guy's. Let's start from the beginning.

- Everybody believed that Fllay only used Kira to get Yuuna back. Even Lacus.

- He had a love note.

- Kira had nothing, he only was obsessed with her. The red-headed girl confessed to Athrun that she had feelings for Kira. But, who would believe him since he was a friend of the guy.

So, Yuuna's theory was really good, they would trust a person with good reputation. No, he shouldn't think that.

"Let's have a deal," he heard the voice from beneath him. Kira blinked looking at both of them.

"What do you mean?" Athrun took off his leg.

"I see your bad intentions," Yuuna smirked, so Kira's fists clenched uncontrollably. "But I want to live and you want to save your friend. Is that right?"

The blue head nodded sadly, but still confidently.

"Then I have a plan… Let's make it an accident!"

"What!?" Kira cried losing the last remnants of coolness.

"It's hard," interrupted DaCosta, while avoiding Athrun's eyes filled with strange emotion of helplessness and endless suffering. "They'll find the bullet after the autopsy of the body."

"Then let's make her body disappear." Yuuna stated, as if it all was decided.

The silence followed his words. Athrun's green orbs widened and darkened at the same time. Kira felt the urge to cry and to kill the guy immediately. He ran to him, but strong arms of the bodyguard caught him and stopped.

"How?" Athrun asked quietly and huskily. He was not ready for this, but he wasn't able to give up his friend as well. Fllay was dead after all, she didn't care, probably.

"For example, she might fall off the cliff, so her body would be burnt completely."

"You bastard, I'll kill you! How can you?! Don't listen to him! Don't touch her! Leave her! She needs to be treated properly, she's…" Kira's voice trembled and he started crying. Tears were falling as a waterfall. Athrun looked at him sympathetically, he felt almost the same. He wanted to lie down and stop breathing, but it seemed like too much of happiness at the moment. He had to save him, had to be strong and logical. He always had to go on.

"But we need a witness, so nobody would suspect us," continued Yuuna. He could celebrate the victory already. "A loyal one."

"I'll call Yzak," Athrun gazed at DaCosta, ordering him to take Kira away. "But you have to swear with your life that you'd leave AM and never come back! You have to swear that nobody, dead or alive, would ever know about it. Or, I swear with my life, I'd find you and nothing would prevent me from dismembering you into little pieces". His eyes burnt with fire that could make a wild animal run away in fear. Yuuna, being a coward, shivered inside, but tried to cover it with a firm nod. He still needed medical help and wanted to do everything faster.

"No, please, no! Don't do it, Athrun! NO!!" Kira shouted, tossing in DaCosta's arms. His desperate attempts died as soon as he was placed inside the car and closed there. His hands were tied, so he could only cry and scream looking out of the window, though he saw nothing but green leafs.

--

Yzak came indeed fast, he said he had a bad feeling all day, but as he looked down at the ground and saw Fllay's corpse, he couldn't cover his fright and sorrow, that overwhelmed him. He had a soul after all. He didn't ask, just nodding at what he had to say to the police after they'd do it. Athrun's face was paler than usually and his orbs lost liveliness, but he proceeded to talk and act according to the plan.

Yzak knew a lot of things that happened to Athrun and he admired him for his strength. His friend suffered from health problems, he needed the operation as soon as possible or he could become blind forever, but instead of it he helped to save Kira.

The silver-haired guy decided to himself that from this moment on he would hate Kira, he would never forgive him. He didn't care if he killed Fllay or not. Everything happened because of him. That's what mattered.

--

They put Fllay's body into the car and pushed it from the hill. It was terrible. It was a nightmare that would chase them all through the years, but it couldn't be changed.

The last thing Kira saw that day was fire. He looked down into the abyss and saw the great explosion that took Fllay away forever, together with his hopes and beliefs.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_--_

_a/n: _Huh, what do you think? Is it ok? It was the longest chapter I think. I hope it's worth waiting. I know it's sad and all… but it was necessary. I hope I could express my thoughts properly. Huh…

Please, if you read it, review it! Reviews are welcome and much appreciated!

Thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 17 Justice

**a/n: Hello, everybody!** Thank you very much for waiting! I hope you still here to read!

_Thanks for all of your reviews_ and thanks to those who alerted and faved the story since the last time I updated! I love you all, guys! It's been really long ago… I'm sorry!

It's just… too many things happened. As an excuse I can say that I was in a car crash (incident)! I'm fine now! :D But it took some time to get back for writing! =) So, please, forgive me!

Now, to the chapter! Please, read and don't forget to review! )) Whatever you've got on your mind, it will be gladly accepted and appreciated! Thank you!

_Warning_: some not really good thoughts, and **not beta-read**! I'm sorry! :bows: All the mistakes are mine, please, bare with me! I wanted to post it faster! As soon as the chapter will be edited I'll repost it! Thank you!

I **do not** own Gundam Seed\Destiny! I have no intention! =)

**--**

* * *

** Lucky star.**

**Chapter 17. Justice.**

It was shamefully awful to stand beside her grave. She was too young to die, to die so shamelessly stupid and meaningless. He didn't ask himself if death had a meaning. Never. But death never felt content and right anyway. Especially, if someone precious was lost forever. Human nature is strange; it's unexplainable and unbearable at the same time. But it couldn't be changed since the very first day of human's existence.

Athrun tried his best to look strong enough and not too broken for his friends' sake. He never liked being in crowded places, even it was the funeral of 'his' Meer. And he didn't like to show his real feelings to anyone, because his private suffering was meant only for him, or, maybe, some close people, who wouldn't laugh or use it against him. Perhaps, it was his pride or dignity. But, probably, it was his fear to admit how tender and soft his heart was.

Yzak was holding his ankle from behind, so nobody would see. His gaze was focused on the coffin and it seemed he was afraid to change his position. The guy was affected by Meer's death as well, and his memories suddenly started to chase him. Meer died without any secrets, accidently, but it reminded him so much… Was it a sign?

Kira was standing next to Athrun emotionlessly; his violet eyes were unreadable as if he hid everything that was going on inside his heart and mind. He was not angry at Athrun at all. And actually he wasn't that angry from the start. It was just his pride that was hurt. But Meer's death was too terrible and he had to stay by his friend's side.

Luna was clinking onto Shinn's hand and wiped little tears with a white handkerchief. Shinn felt really uncomfortable. It's not like he was friendly to Meer (the only person he acted friendly with was Stellar!), but he was not cold to her either.

Aisha did her best to calm crying Mrs. Campbell down. It was a great tragedy to the family and to the mother. The most frightening thing to parents is to see their children's death.

Cagalli felt the urge to burst into tears as well, looking at the scene. She didn't want to lose anyone anymore. She didn't want to lose everything she'd finally found to hold on to, to care of, to love.

Her new acquaintance was still standing next to her, watching the ceremony intently. But his eyes suddenly focused on the 'trinity' with a blue-haired guy in the middle. There was something familiar there.

"Hm…aren't you going to say good bye to her?" Cagalli asked out of blue, when she turned her head back at him. He didn't answer. "I think she'd be grateful, though I can't tell for sure."

"You were her friend?" the purple-haired guy questioned unexpectedly.

"Actually, not." Cagalli uttered confused and averted her sad eyes. "We were studying at GU and she was a good friend of…" she paused. What could she say? Athrun. She didn't know if they were together or everything between them was just an accident. She sighed heavily. "My brother's best friend."

"Your brother?" he raised a fine purple brow.

"Yes, there," Cagalli pointed at Kira's back, who was holding Athrun's shoulder by now.

As if he could hear her words, Kira turned his head and looked back to find his sister standing next to the unknown person. At first he didn't pay much attention to him, but as soon as his memory revived from the oblivion, his eyes widened. An odd wave of heat went through his whole body. It didn't take too long to recognize that person. He gripped Athrun's shoulder tightly, biting his lower lip fiercely.

"Damn it!" Yuuna hissed in panic. He could swear he knew this guy and he could swear it was dangerous. Those three backs he saw in his nightmares.

Athrun looked at Kira worryingly with his cloudy emerald orbs. His friend acted strangely and it didn't give him any support. The grip on his shoulder tightened more and he felt the annoying pain. He followed Kira's gaze and realized immediately the reason of this behavior. That guy…

"Kira…" he whispered, narrowing his eyes.

"What is it?" Yzak mattered, noticing Athrun's motion. "Shit!"

Somebody from the first row of guests heard it and hissed at him, saying something about rude youth nowadays.

Kira let go of Athrun's hand and moved firmly towards the other guy. His eyes filled with frightening fire. All the feelings that boiled inside of him these two years finally found the way to go out. The agreement was ruined, since the day this guy returned back to Ancient Moon, it was a chance to get the revenge. Kira couldn't miss this opportunity, especially when his feelings were making him crazy after all that had happened during last months.

Yuuna saw the face of his enemy and the only thing he could think of was escape. But how? He gazed around and met Cagalli's confused face. His sister!

He grabbed her hand and ran to the car. It looked as if he was taking her somewhere.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Cagalli shouted silently, trying to get herself free, though it was useless.

"Let's go!" He pushed her on the front seat, closing the door.

"What! Open it! Right now!" she cried and hit the glass window with her small fists. "Are you crazy?! The funeral! Let me go, NOW!!!"

Her attempts were fertile, because of sound proofing glass. And she felt absolutely helpless, when the guy sat himself next to her and drove rapidly.

"DaCosta!" Athrun yelled, making everyone look at him, while Kira ran to his car panicking. What the hell was going on? Did that bastard steal his sister? Like Fllay! He won't let it happen!

Athrun followed Kira not turning his head and ignoring the disapproving voices. Yzak bowed lightly for both of his friends and excused himself saying that the case was very important. The main ceremony was finished anyway.

"Athrun?" Aisha uttered to the retreating back of her nephew. Strong hand of physical culture teacher and her future husband fell on her shoulder.

"Leave them, Aisha," Andrew Wartfeld said seriously. "He's not under your guard anymore and they're not stupid." The blue-haired woman just nodded, sighing.

--

DaCosta knew his work well. It's not like he was very experienced at catching runaways, but he was Athrun's bodyguard and he was usually observing his boss's life from afar, so he was prepared to anything that might happen.

After half an hour of useless chase, Yuuna understood that he lost. He had no way to escape from three cars. Not to mention that the drivers were actually much more experienced and talented than him.

He panicked and felt as if he was a trapped wild animal. The lonely place he stopped his car in reminded him of the place where Fllay died. He never felt guilty for killing her, he never called it a murder. In his point of view she died because of her own stubbornness and stupidity, because she turned him down. But he always knew that those guys thought differently. It was his heaven luck that helped him to trick them. But at the moment his luck left him, probably.

DaCosta came closer to the car and holding a gun in his hands ordered him to come out. Yuuna sighed, but he was still hoping to convince them to let him go. Yes, he did return to the city, but he had no other chance since his father demanded him to come back. He was not a little boy, but he was not stupid to go against his father's will. He intended to inherit all the money his father owned. So, he gave it a try. After all, Yuuna, himself, didn't want to meet them again. The past is past, no need to remember.

--

Cagalli widened her eyes, looking at the pink-haired man with a gun, who said Yuuna to let her go. She was kidnapped, or so they thought, but it was too much, indeed. They all had to call the police and maybe…

"What the hell is going on?!" Cagalli yelled, when she was finally set free. She blinked twice, watching as her brother approached Yuuna with an unreadable mask on his face. He didn't even ask her if she was fine.

"Are you ok, miss?" DaCosta questioned worryingly. He stretched his left hand to her, while still pointing the gun at the purple-haired weirdo.

"Ah?" she didn't know what to say, it seemed nobody noticed her anymore.

"You'd better leave this place quickly," the man continued politely. "I'll bring her home, Master." He added with a smile, as if it was the best time to smile.

"Wait a minute! Who the hell are you?" Cagalli backed away from him, but abruptly stopped at her tracks, because Yuuna was right behind her. She was caught between them as a little rabbit. She had just realized how dangerous the situation was. When she was in the car, she tried to hit her kidnapper, but it was fertile, because he was stronger and much taller. And he was driving so fast, that it was frightening to distract him. So she fastened her seatbelt and closed her eyes. But now…

"I'm Martin DaCosta, miss Cagalli!" the pink-headed guy bowed with a grin. "You don't have to worry, I'm Mister Zala's bodyguard. I'll take care of you."

'_Huh? He's what? A bodyguard for Athrun?'_ she shook her blonde locks, trying to absorb the information. It was possible, but she still couldn't humble with the thought of Athrun being a wealthy man, almost a _celebrity_.

"Cagalli, please, believe us, you should go home with Martin," Athrun said suddenly, coming closer to her and taking her arm into his own. It was so fast, that she didn't have any time to react. She gazed at him with her honey-brown eyes and felt the tears streaming down her face. Her body finally answered to the shock. She didn't really think she was in great danger though, but it was not the best thing to experience either.

"Who is he? Why did he take me with him?" she sobbed, looking straight into his eyes. "What are you all doing here? Kira! What are you hiding?" she began to cry helplessly, letting herself to bury her face into Athrun's chest.

Athrun sighed, embracing the trembling body. She was fine, if she was still able to cry. He never expected something like that to happen, but from the other side it helped him a lot. Ironically, he had to thank Yuuna for this stupid action, probably. During these thirty minutes or so Athrun was able to revive and to understand what he needed to do and what he really wanted. Meer's death made him so weak and careless and he gave up his will, but he had to go on, had to defend his beloved people and live on, as his Meer wished.

Kira was listening to his sister's voice silently, while intently looking at Yuuna. What was he going to do? Indeed he wanted to destroy this man, but he suddenly lost his confidence feeling every Cagalli's tear as if it was his own.

He wanted to avenge Fllay, but would it help if he had killed the _bastard_? If he had killed him before, then he would be just the same. The murderer.

Lacus's face instantly appeared in his mind. What would she say if she finds out the truth? The goddess, the most tender and beautiful creature in this world, what would she do knowing that he deceived her?

Lacus would be sad, she would want to cry over Fllay's terrible death, but she would never want to kill someone. She was idealistic, just like… just like him.

Kira narrowed his eyes, remembering everything that happened. He was really angry, just a moment ago he was ready to destroy this mixture of flesh and blood called human, but… His sister was crying and he didn't wish for her tears anymore. He couldn't turn back time, he couldn't save Fllay, and he was not going to be selfish pretending that he still could do something about it.

"Cagalli, let's go home," Athrun said softly into her ear, trying to sooth her with his voice.

"But…" she gazed up, tickling his chin with her golden locks. "I don't understand…"

"He killed Fllay." Yzak declared coldly, approaching the purple-haired guy.

"What?!" Cagalli whispered widening her orbs.

"Yzak…" Athrun hissed, glaring at his friend.

"I said the truth. There's no need to hide it from her!" Yzak snapped accusingly.

"Oh, stop it, It was not me! It was all her brother's fault! That's why you're so worked up about it!!!" Yuuna screamed hysterically.

"Kira?" Cagalli's mind refused to accept what she was told. She shook her head. "It can't be! He could never do it!" She turned around and saw Kira's stiffened back. He was staring at his accuser calmly.

"Yzak's right, Yuuna Roma Seiran, if I'm correct, was the one who shot Fllay Allster." Athrun said emotionlessly, sending shivers down Cagalli's spine. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

If Fllay's death was not an accident and she was killed, then why did everybody think she fell off the cliff? And if Kira and his friends knew the truth, then… they were involved. And what does it mean?

"The only guilt we share with him is burning her body to ashes and making an accident of it." The blue-haired man continued adamantly. "But I'm guilty for thinking it was the only way to save Kira from being accused. I had to be stronger and let the police decide."

"What the hell?!" Yzak screamed. "You did the only right thing! I do not regret. Almost." He rubbed his forehead nervously. "The situation was difficult and I'm not sure that they would believe Kira…"

"Whatever…" Athrun cut him off rudely. "Now it's all in the past. But we made a deal, didn't we?"

Yuuna nodded, though he was not confident about his actions.

"It doesn't matter." Kira uttered unexpectedly. Everyone looked at him. Even Cagalli raised her brow, though she was in pure shock from what she had heard. It was inhumanly cruel to burn someone's body, to hide a murder, to pretend that nothing happened, to lie to everybody and to live with this stone upon your soul.

"Kira?" Athrun slowly exhaled, still holding Cagalli in his arms.

"It doesn't matter. Even if I kill him It won't help Fllay." He turned around and looked at Athrun with a smile. "All I can do is to ask for her forgiveness, and remember her, right?" his violet eyes glittered in the sun and filled with crystal tears.

Cagalli's mouth opened slightly as she saw the sadness and suffering written on his face. But she suddenly felt the warmth his smile was eradiating. She was still unaware of the truth, but her brother would never take someone's life away, she was absolutely sure.

"Great…" Yzak hissed, while clenching his fists. "Then what? Should we let him go? That's just plain stupid!"

"I don't know, he can't bring Fllay back to life, that's all I care about," Kira shrugged calmly. He sighed and nodding to himself went to the car.

"Wha…" the silver-haired man tried to protest, but he was cut off by Athrun again.

"As for me, I prefer you dead," he said coldly, and Cagalli winced in his arms, while her eyes were locked with Yuuna's. "But it will be wrong If I'm the one to judge. So, let the side watcher decide."

Everyone looked at him except for Kira, who had just reached his car.

"What do you mean?" Yuuna gulped nervously. He was in a bad position against those three.

"DaCosta, you have a strong sense of Justice, so please, make a verdict." The wind blew through Athrun's midnight-blue silky hair. He was so dangerous and so handsome at the same time that Cagalli found herself a little bit lost in her feelings. Wasn't it ridiculous to ask someone to decide for them? Wasn't it wrong? Was he trying to stay "clean"? But from the expression plastered on his face, she knew that it was the only right way out of this terrible story.

"Yes, master!" Martin bowed confidently and came closer to Yuuna. They were standing right in front of each other. "You may go, bring Miss Cagalli to the safer place."

"Ah, thank you," Athrun took Cagalli's hand and forced her to go with him, leaving the purple-haired man one on one with the bodyguard. In fact, the blonde didn't resist, she was just like a jelly, her legs refused to walk, and that's why Athrun had to hold her by the waist.

He placed her on the front seat, not turning back and drove away rapidly. Kira followed him slowly.

Yzak was the last one to leave, he was worried. He was frustrated. These past two years, were they going to end like this? What would DaCosta do? And Fllay, there was still no revenge! Her death seemed even more terrible at the moment. They'll have to live with this secret, never telling anyone, never experiencing the freedom of being innocent.

"Master Yzak, there's no reason for regretting, don't hesitate." Martin winked, grinning childishly. He was incredible being so light-headed in such a situation.

"I do not!" the latter snapped and approached his car.

--

_Ten minutes later…_

Yuuna was biting his lips fiercely, he had no chance to escape and he was afraid of the man with the gun. Indeed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked finally, as he breathed out.

"No worries, I won't kill you," DaCosta's smile disappeared. "I'm not a murderer. But I know how to make you suffer forever, so you would never forget."

"I will tell the police the truth!" Yuuna cried, shivering visibly.

"It won't help, you won't be able anymore." He lowed the gun and shot right next to his right leg.

To be continued…

--

* * *

**a\n**: Thanks for reading! You know, I love reviews, so, please, review! :D

I hope it was ok! :D And no worries, he won't kill Yuuna. It's up to you to choose the punishment. I don't want to make it clear since I don't want Cagalli to know. -)

Only two chapters left, maximum! I hope I'll be able to complete the story this year! =)

Thank you!


End file.
